What Am I To You?
by Madaboutagirl
Summary: It's been 2 years and a lifetime since she and Callie separated & divorced. Arizona is ready to move on with her life. She's finally figuring out what she needs to be happy and she's ready to take the next steps. The characters belong to Shonda, but the story is all mine. NOT CALZONA! Alternate CALZONA version now available - titled "Oh Baby".
1. Chapter 1

Sitting in the waiting room, Arizona is nervously checking her phone every few minutes. She is not really expecting a call or text, but she wouldn't be opposed to the distraction. She made this appointment two weeks ago after the dinner party from hell. Although she had been planning to do it for months, that night made her realize there was no reason to wait. She's ready to move on with her life and this is the next step, but now sitting here alone, she can't help but think of a hundred reasons that this is not a good idea. Nervously, she closes her eyes and thinks about it, knowing that in her heart that she wants this more than anything.

"Arizona Robbins," the nurse calls out.

The blonde stands up and slips her phone into her bag and follows her through the door.

"Arizona, it's been two years since we last saw you." Dr Samson says glancing through the file.

"Yes," she squeaks out. Then clearing her throat she repeats, "Yes, Dr Samson."

"I see that you are single now and that you are a certified Fetal Surgeon? I didn't realize we had one here in Seattle, that is fantastic." Dr Samson says smiling at the blonde.

"I am double board certified now in Pediatrics and Fetal Medicine," Arizona clarifies nervously.

"What an accomplishment! Well, I see that you've been seeing Dr Dawson and I have her letter of recommendation that she agrees that you're ready to try again." Dr Samson continues as she goes through the file. "It looks like everything is in order, let's talk about donors."

"I have narrowed it down to five, just like last time. And I'd like you to review them and help determine the best match." Arizona replies.

"Of course." Dr Samson says, then looking up she smiles and adds, "Arizona, I think it's great that you've decided to try again. Now, I'll get back to you in the next few days. The nurse is going to give you the kit and prescription. I suggest that you start the injections as soon as possible, there's no reason to wait. Do you have any questions?" Dr Sampson asks.

"Uh, no." Arizona replies hesitantly.

"Are you sure?" Dr Samson asks.

"Yes, I'm sure. I just, it's good. I don't want to wait. Uh, thank you Dr Samson." Arizona says standing to leave.

"Call me if you have anything comes up, okay?" Dr Samson says as she leaves.

Sitting in her office, Arizona looks through everything and then takes it and sets it up in her bathroom. She isn't ready to tell anyone yet, although she really wants to tell April, she's nervous about telling anyone at the hospital. So far the only person that she's spoken with about this besides Dr Dawson is her Mom.

* * *

Barbara isn't used to keeping secrets from her husband, but Arizona was adamant that she wasn't ready to tell her Dad that she's trying to get pregnant on her own. He was so disappointed with her after the divorce, that she can't bear to disappoint him again. Nothing she could say to her daughter could convince her that she's not disappointed him, he's just worried about her.

How could either of them be disappointed by this child that they raised, who is now a brilliant surgeon, double board certified in two challenging fields? And the irony isn't lost on Barbara that she begged her daughter not to go into the military to be a doctor. And Barbara remembers how thrilled she was when Arizona announced her Pediatric Fellowship, Peds surgeons don't go to war, she reminded Daniel. And he had to admit that he too was relieved when she moved to Seattle and got her own department so young. "She's going to be safe and happy there." They told themselves proudly. And now their daughter has survived a car wreck, a shooting and a plane crash.

"Honey?" Daniel says concerned when he sees his wife sitting at the table with the phone in front of her looking off into the yard.

"Oh, I was just thinking of calling Arizona." She admits to him.

"It's lunchtime there, is she expecting you to call?" He asks carefully. He's pretty sure that something is up between the two women. He's noticed that his wife has been distracted lately and dropping hints about wanting to visit Arizona to see her new place.

"Not really. But I know she had a meeting this morning that she was worried about, so I just wanted to call and see how it went." She carefully explains to him.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on or do I have to wait to find out?" He asks abruptly sitting down at the table and taking her hand.

"She's not ready for you to know. But it's good. Potentially really good news," Barbara replies.

"Then why do you look so worried about it?" Daniel asks.

"It's big news, so I'm a little worried." She admits.

"Maybe it's time that we sell this place and just move out there. There's a base out there, I can get consulting work there as easily as here." He points out.

"Daniel, let's call a realtor and find out what we need to do to put the house on the market." Barbara replies quickly latching onto his suggestion.

Now Daniel knows that something big is up and he can guess what would make his wife this eager to sell the house and move, grandkids.

* * *

Arizona reads the email from her Mom and Dad again. They're talking about selling the house and moving to Seattle. She's surprised but actually relieved that they are considering it. It would be much easier to do this if they were here to help. She can't help but wonder if this means her Mom told her Dad what she's trying to do. She had hoped to wait until she was pregnant to tell him.

Sighing, she gets up and heads into the bathroom. She's eager to begin, but it seems to have thrown her cycle off and now she's still waiting for her period to begin so she begin the injections. The first time she tried this, she took the Clomid pills, but now that she's almost 40 she is trying FSH, and she has to admit that she's nervous about having to inject herself for 7 days but she's willing to do it, if it means she can get pregnant.

* * *

"Arizona, what's that?" April asks noticing the bandaid on her abdomen. They met for coffee and now they are changing in the locker room together.

"Ah, nothing." Arizona says quickly pulling her scrub top down hoping to end the conversation.

"What's going on? Are you sick?" April asks going over to her and pulling the top back up so that she can look at it. "That's a blood blister from an injection." She says firmly.

Meredith enters the locker room and glances at the two women. Arizona quickly pulls down top down and brushes April's hands away. She knows that Meredith went through these same injections and she doesn't want her to see it or she'll know what's going on and tell Callie.

"There's an open on-call room across the hall ladies," she says sarcastically.

"Funny, I was just looking at her…" April begins to explain.

"Weird mole, I have a weird mole and she was just looking at it for me." Arizona replies. "You're right April, I should totally have this checked out. I'll make an appointment with Dermatology." The blonde grabs her things and bolts from the locker room.

Now April is really suspicious. She follows the blonde out of the locker room and takes her arm. "What the hell was that about?" She asks, concern and worry all over her face.

Arizona looks up and down the hall before pulling April into the supply room and then looks around before she blurts out. "You cannot talk about this with anyone but me. Not even Jackson. Especially not Jackson." Arizona says firmly.

"Okay, well Jackson and I are barely talking Arizona, so that won't be a problem." April points out.

"I just started FSH injections. I'm trying to get pregnant." She confesses.

"Oh my God! Oh my God! That's fantastic." April exclaims excitedly. "Oh but…" she adds.

"Do not go there. There is about me and what I want, there is no 'but'." Arizona says firmly.

"Okay. Wow, you've decided to do this on your own? I can't believe that you haven't told me until now. Wait, is this why you went back to Dr Dawson?" April asks.

"Part of the reason, yes. I realized that I have spent the last two years struggling to accept the loss of my leg, the baby and Callie. And finally I just got to the point where I wanted to put it all behind me and really move on. That's when I realized that having a baby is more important to me than having girlfriend. April, I just turned 38 years old, if I'm going to do it, I need to do it now," she explains.

"Okay, well you don't have to do this alone. I'll help any way that I can. Okay?" April offers slipping an arm around her friend and hugging her.

* * *

Callie is walking out of the locker room checking her phone when she looks up and notices Arizona and April exiting the supply room together. Wondering what's up, she walks over to where Meredith is standing waiting for her interns. "What's that about?" She asks nodding towards them.

"I don't know. I interrupted something in the locker room, Arizona said April was checking a mole on her stomach. Do you think she's converted Kepner?" Meredith jokes.

"Uh, that is so not funny." Callie says walking off.

Alex walks up beside Meredith, "How was class this morning?"

"It was fine. Hey I need you to tell me when you're ready to give the Peds presentation. Arizona said that she only had time to do one on Fetal medicine." Meredith reminds him.

"Yeah, I know. She gave me her notes and slides. I just haven't had time to go through them yet." He grumbles.

"Okay, then meet me in the lab at lunch and we'll go through them together." Meredith suggests.

"I don't know if that will work today, but we can try tomorrow." He says glancing at his pager. "Um, I need to go, apparently Robbins is rounding on Peds today."

Arizona and Jo are heading into the next patient's room when Alex exits the stairwell. "Dr Robbins!" He calls out and she stops and turns.

"Hey Karev, you're late." She replies.

Jo hides a smile, she texted Alex as soon as Robbins showed up and began reviewing charts.

"I'm not late, because these are my patients. Rounds begin when I begin them. What are you doing?" He says pulling her aside.

"Look, I have a little time this morning and I just want to know what's going on in this department. You may be head of peds, but I'm Chief of Fetal and Maternal medicine, so technically they are my patients too." She reminds him.

"Look what's going on with you? Lately you're being all emotional and weird and this isn't you." He points out. Glancing at Jo for back up. Wilson shrugs, she's not going to get in the middle of this.

Ignoring him, she turns to Jo, "Wilson, next patient." And she head into the patient's room.

As the finish rounds, Arizona asks Jo to join her for rounds on her patients and Alex looks up confused, but nods to Jo to go ahead.

"Wilson, have you considered what your specialty is going to be? " Arizona asks.

"It's between Ortho and Peds. I really like Ortho, but I'm not sure Dr Torres wants me on her service. I asked her about the fellowship and she was really encouraging, but then I haven't been able to get back on her service." Wilson explains.

"If you want back on her service, then I suggest you tell her. I think she's under the impression that you've decided on Peds." Arizona points out to her.

"I love Peds, but here I'm worried that I'm just seen as Alex's girlfriend and I don't want to be that person." Jo explains.

"Then don't be that person Wilson." Arizona replies as they stop at the nurses' station and she takes the tablet from the charger.


	2. Chapter 2

In her office bathroom, Arizona is having a problem giving herself the next injection. It's the sixth one and she only has one more, but her stomach is bruised and sore. A soft knock at the office door is followed by a soft knock at the bathroom door as April enters.

"Ouch, no wonder you're having trouble." She says looking at the bruising from the past injections. She turns the blonde around and finds a spot, then holds out her hand for the syringe and then quickly inserts the needle and injects her.

"Oh you're good at this. I should have had you do them all." Arizona says smiling at her. "Same time tomorrow, I have one more?" She asks.

"Of course, then when do you go to the doctor?" April asks.

"I go in Wednesday morning." Arizona explains.

"Can I go with you?" April asks.

"Uh, you don't have to do that. I had planned on doing this on my own." Arizona reminds her as they exit the bathroom.

"Arizona, you're my closest friend and you don't have to do this alone. I really want to be there for you if you'll let me, that is." April says taking her hand and gently squeezing it.

"If you're sure. It would be great to have you there." Arizona admits. "It's at 9 am."

"Okay, I'll go put a block on my schedule." April says turning to leave.

* * *

"I don't know what's gotten into her Meredith, she's being really weird lately. She's hovering, I don't know what she said to Jo yesterday, but today I found out that Jo's off my service and transferring to Ortho for the next month. I'm getting a new transfer resident, Cori something."

"Cori Jenson, she's sharp. You'll like her. She just transferred in from University hospital, she's applying for the Peds fellowship, she's a fourth year. I meet her earlier this week." Meredith explains.

"If she's so great, why is she transferring in the middle of the year?" Alex asks suspiciously.

"She transferred here because her mentor is about to go out on maternity leave. Bailey reached out to her and suggested that she come to our program, so she did. Between you and Arizona, we have the top program in the area." Meredith reminds him.

"I know, so why is my girlfriend leaving my department?" He asks sulking.

"Maybe she wants to be more than just your girlfriend." Meredith points out.

* * *

"Okay Arizona, this will be cold." Dr Samson is about to do the first ultrasound to check on egg production from the first round of injections. April is holding her friend's hand and they both are pretty nervous.

"Oh, this looks great. I see a number of eggs here Arizona." Dr Samson exclaims, "Then going back over to her laptop, she pulls up the blood work. I guess you are really ready for this, everything look great. I can schedule the egg retrieval on Friday, can you work that out?"

"Yes, she can." April replies excitedly. "I mean, Arizona, you can can't you?"

"Can we schedule it late in the day?" Arizona asks. "I have surgery in the morning and a board meeting at lunch on Friday."

"I'm sure we can work that out. Now you'll need to take it easy Friday night and probably Saturday too, do you have someone who can stay with you?" Dr Samson asks looking at April.

"I'm staying with her," April replies.

"Okay great. I'll have my assistant set up the appointment. And Arizona, this looks really promising." She says before stepping out of the room.

"That's awesome. Are you excited? You seem kind of shocked. Are you freaking out?" April asks rapidly.

"April, calm down. I'm fine. I just didn't think it would happen this fast. I need some time to figure out a few things." Arizona explains sitting up and pulling her pants back on.

"I'll talk to Owen and take Friday afternoon off, so I can drive you here and take you home." April offers.

"Are you sure? I can drive here and just cab home. You don't have to do that." Arizona reminds her.

"I want to do it and I know that you'd do it for me," April counters.

Smiling Arizona realizes that she's glad that April is there. It is nice to have someone to share this with especially someone who knows how difficult it's been for her.

* * *

After the board meeting on Friday, Callie pulls Arizona aside. "Hey is everything okay?" She asks concerned.

"Everything is fine." Arizona replies, a little freaked out that Callie's picking up on something so soon.

"It's just I spoke with your parents and they're talking about selling the house and moving out here. And then you've been taking time off, so I just wanted to check. You'd tell me if you were sick or something, right?" Callie asks.

"If it was serious, of course I'd tell you. But this isn't anything for you to worry about Calliope. I'm fine and I've worked really hard to get the new department together and it's time for me to lighten up my schedule a little." Arizona points out to her.

"Okay, I'm glad to hear that's all it is. But I can take Sofia this weekend if you need me to. Penny's on call so it's not like I'm doing anything." She offers.

"Actually, you know if you could keep her tonight, then I can start my week tomorrow that would be a big help." Arizona admits.

"Uh, sure. No problem." Callie says smiling at the blonde, still wondering what is going.

"Thanks, I'm sorry, but I need to get going. I'll call you in the morning, okay?" Arizona asks as she heads out the door.

"What was that about?" Meredith asks watching the blonde leave the room.

"I'm not sure, maybe she's having that mole removed and just doesn't want to talk about it?" Callie suggests.

"Owen said that April took the afternoon off too, so maybe that's it." Meredith agrees.

"She said it's nothing serious, but she did ask me to keep Sofia tonight. I guess I'll know more when I see her tomorrow." Callie points out.

* * *

"Arizona, I know you've had laparoscopic procedures before, but I just want to remind you that this is really the best method to retrieve as many eggs as quickly as possible. You may have some mild cramping later and the incision site may be sore for a few days. Are you ready?" Dr Samson asks.

"Yes, I'm ready." Arizona says looking straight ahead.

Beside her April looks excited and nervous, but thrilled that Dr Samson agreed to let her in the treatment room. After April's pregnancy ended, she's wondered about this process and she pointed out to Arizona that she's doing her a favor by letting her go through it with her. If April and Jackson get back together, she wants to try again and this may be her future.

Once the procedure is complete, Dr Samson reminds April that Arizona needs to take it easy the rest of the day, gives her the aftercare instructions and her card with instructions to page her if there are any concerns.

April takes the card and helps Arizona to the car. "Okay, so back to your place. Is there anything we need to get on the way?" She asks.

"No, I think I'm pretty stocked up." Arizona says getting into the car. "I feel pretty good, maybe we could go by and see Sofia. I didn't get a chance to see her today."

"Maybe we can Skype her later. You should just get home, Arizona. Don't push it." April reminds her.

"Okay, okay. I know you're right. I just hate that I didn't get to see her today." Arizona grumbles.

"Let's see how you feel later and maybe we can go pick her up early tomorrow." April suggests.

"Thank you for doing this. I have to admit, it's nice not doing it alone," she says smiling at her friend.

"Well, it's good practice. I may do it next." April replies as she starts the car.

"You and Jackson are working things out. You're going to lunch with him on Sunday right?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, provided that you're well enough to be on your own with a five year old." April reminds her.

"I will be fine. And she's an awesome five year old." Arizona replies.

* * *

The next morning, Arizona wakes up and she's a little stiff and sore. She feels around the incision and it's a little swollen and warm. Swinging around to get out of bed, she grabs her crutches and pulls herself up and goes into the bathroom.

April is already up and reading in the living room when she hears Arizona stirring. Grabbing the thermometer, she heads into the bedroom. Notices the empty bed and goes over to the bathroom and knocks lightly. "Hey, how are you feeling today?" She asks.

"A little sore", Arizona replies opening the bathroom door. "I think I might be running a low grade fever too." She says as April hands her the digital thermometer.

"I'll make a cold compress for the injection site," she says reaching down and pressing on it through the light bandage. "It's feels a little swollen."

Arizona takes the thermometer out of her mouth and hands it to April. She is running a slight fever.

"Lay down, I'll bring you some Tylenol and the cold compress. I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." April replies helping her back into bed. "Oh and I was going to make you some coffee, but all I could find was tea."

"I stopped drinking caffeine, so no coffee." Arizona explains.

"You stopped drinking coffee?" April repeats, "Wow, that's just, wow. Good for you."

A few hours later, Arizona gets up again and feels much better. She takes a quick shower, puts on her prosthetic and gets dressed.

"Hey, you look like you feel better." April remarks when Arizona enters the kitchen. "I just made lunch, do you want some?"

"Yes, I'm starving. But I want to call Callie and arrange to pick up Sofia." Arizona says grabbing her phone.

"Actually she just called and said that she was going to be out and could drop her off. I told her that you were in the shower but I'd have you call her if there was a problem." April informs her.

"Oh, so when will they be here?" Arizona asks.

"An hour or so, I think. I hope you don't mind that I answered your phone. I only did because I saw who it was." April explains.

"No it's fine. I'm glad that I left it out here. I'm sure that she's curious as to why I took off early yesterday and why you're answering my phone today." Arizona points out.

"Meredith thinks you had a mole removed, so I'm sure that she's told Callie that's what's going on." April informs her.

"Oh well that works. I hate lying, but at the same time, this doesn't involve her. I'm not using the eggs that we saved. And I've picked a different donor. This has nothing to do with her." Arizona explains.


	3. Chapter 3

"Did you check yet?" April says knocking lightly on the bathroom door. It's been a long couple of weeks since the implantation of the eggs and April insisted on staying the night, so that she could be here for the moment when Arizona pees on the stick.

"Okay, I'm ready. Come in." Arizona says finally. "Either way we still go into the doctor's office and have a blood test." She reminds her friend.

"I know, but this is so exciting." April says bouncing up and down in anticipation. "I just know this is going to be good news."

"It doesn't always work the first time, which is why we..." Arizona says, but then she sees the stick turn positive and she stops talking.

April looks down at her hand screams, "Oh my God! Oh my God, we're pregnant! You. I mean you're pregnant!" She says throwing her arms around the blonde and hugging her.

After a few minutes, they catch their breath and Arizona says, "Okay, let's get dressed and go Dr Samson's office for the blood test."

* * *

"Arizona, the blood test confirms it. You're pregnant." Dr Samson says entering her office. "Now do you have any questions for me at this point?"

"No, I have the information packet here outlining the appointment schedule, I"ve started taking the prenatal vitamins. I'm good right now." Arizona replies.

"Excellent, now, you know what to watch out for, please call me if you have any concerns." Dr Samson reminds her. "And I'm sending all tests to date to Addison Montgomery and she's going to be following your case and directing your care going forward, correct?"

"Yes, Dr Montgomery will be monitoring me going forward." Arizona confirms.

Climbing into April's car, Arizona pulls out her phone and makes a call. "Mom, I'm pregnant!"

* * *

Arizona was able to schedule herself a light couple of days to give herself time to adjust to everything. She knows going forward, she will have to keep a lighter schedule. She's already worked with Naomi, to block time for all of her appointments on her schedule for the next six months and she built in a few extra blocks just to keep her schedule light.

"Hey, where were you this morning?" Alex asks entering her office.

"I had an appointment first thing this morning." She informs him.

"Are you going to tell me what's going on?" He asks.

"What do you mean?" Arizona asks.

"You have had a lot of 'appointments' lately. Are you sick? Are you job hunting? Interviewing new girlfriends?" Alex asks.

"I'm not sick or job hunting and I'm definitely not looking for a girlfriend." Arizona replies. "I'm trying to take better care of myself, Alex. I'm working on getting back to happy."

"Okay, I don't really know what that means, but if it means you stop working so much and living like a monk, then I'm all for it." He says clapping her on the shoulder. "Hey, you know I'm here if you need me." He adds.

"Don't worry about me Alex. I'm good." She replies. Then her phone rings and she looks at it and sees that it's Addison. "Um I've got to take this, would you mind."

Alex puts his hands up and closes the door behind him.

"Addison, I take it you received my test results?" Arizona says answering the phone.

"What the hell Robbins! You could have given me a heads up." Addison exclaims.

"I told you two months ago that I was going to try again." Arizona reminds her.

"Yes, but you didn't tell me that you had started treatments." Addison counters glancing through the file. "Okay, I see that you took my advice and used FSH this time. Good and the donor was from the list I gave you. Excellent. Wow, I'm just really surprised it took the first time. That's really great."

"I still can't believe that I really did it." Arizona replies nervously.

"Have you told anyone yet?" Addison asks.

"Just April Kepner, she helped me with the injections and she's gone to appointments with me. Oh, I've switched everything over from Callie to my parents and April if my parents aren't available. Please don't say anything to Callie yet. I'll tell her in a few weeks." Arizona explains.

"I'd say that you have 8 weeks before the rumor mill goes full tilt. And don't forget to tell Bailey first." Addison advises.

"Thanks, you know I've already gained five pounds from the drugs and the vitamins." Arizona says concerned.

"I'm not surprised, your body knows what's coming and it's helping get you ready. Now just make sure you stay active. Did you talk to Craig in the PT lab about the aquatic prosthetic?" Addison asks.

"Yes, he measured me last week and has ordered it for me. I've set up time with him next week to fit me and help me set up in the pool." Arizona replies.

"Sounds good. So I'm going to reach out to Dr Miller there and let her know what's going on, have you set up your VIP alias yet in the system?" Addison asks.

"Yes, I did that yesterday. I'm sending you the information now, so you can track it in our system."

"Sidonnie Roberts? Oh wait, I get it. Sidonnie, Sedona, Arizona. Clever. That should buy you some time." Addison remarks laughing. "Okay well, keep me posted and I've sent you the schedule of tests that I've sent to Miller. I'll monitor from here and I'll see you in a few weeks for the ultrasound. Arizona, take care of yourself, okay?" Addison says softly.

"Thanks Addison, I intend to take excellent care of myself from this point forward." Arizona replies confidently.

* * *

"April, is there something that I need to know about you and Robbins?" Jackson asks his wife that afternoon.

"Jackson, I told you that I'm just helping her get through something. Her parents are moving here in a few months, so I'm just helping until they get here." April explains.

"So there's nothing between you two?" He asks. "People talk and lately they've been talking about the two of you, a lot."

"Jackson, we are working on getting back together, I would not do that if I was interested in someone else. And I'm not a lesbian, so I'm definitely not interested in Arizona that way. She's my best friend and she was there for us when we lost Samuel, I'm just trying to be there for her now." April replies.

"What does being there for her now mean? Does she have a health issue that I should know about? I hate to remind you that I'm head of the Board and she needs to inform me of any health issues." He says getting upset.

"Jackson, she has no health issues right now that would affect her surgical abilities. And she wouldn't put her patients at risk if she did. Look, I can't say anything else. I'm sorry." April says frowning at him.

"Okay, I trust that you wouldn't keep something from me that I need to know." He replies, reaching over and straightening the collar on her lab coat.

* * *

"She's dating someone. I can tell, look at how happy she is, practically glowing." Callie says to Maggie as they sit at a table in the cafeteria.

"Good for her, I mean you're seeing someone, she should too, right?" Maggie points out as she takes the last bite of her salad.

"Uh, right." Callie replies a little nervously as Penny sits down at the table beside her.

"Hey, I just have a minute." Penny says leaning over to give Callie's cheek a peck, then to Maggie she adds, "Dr Pierce do you mind if I sit down?".

"No, not at all but I just finished and I've got a surgery in 20 minutes." Maggie says picking up her things and leaving.

As she heads out of the cafeteria she runs into Kepner and Arizona in the hall. They seem to be coordinating schedules.

"No I can't move that. Hunt's off that day, I have to cover it. Shoot, I can't believe you had to change that appointment, I really wanted to be there." April says pouting.

Arizona looks up and spots Pierce waiting for the elevator. She pulls April's sleeve and moves a little further down the hall. "Look, just come up to my office later and we'll talk about this, I want you there too. We'll figure it out. Okay?"

"Maybe I can get Riggs or Jackson to cover the Pit for me?" April replies.

"Try Riggs first, he won't ask as many questions as Jackson will." Arizona points out.

* * *

"Sidonnie Roberts?" The nurse calls out and it takes Arizona a minute to remember that's her. She has removed her lab coat, changed her blouse and left her pager and phone in her office. She knows this won't work for long, but she hopes the charade can protect her through the first trimester. Six weeks in and she's gained ten pounds. Which so far no one seems to have noticed, especially since she lost weight in the last year between the fellowship and beginning her new specialty.

Dr Miller greets her and then realizes who she is and asks the nurse to step out of the room for a minute.

"Dr Robbins, I didn't realize that you were Dr Montgomery's VIP patient. I'm so happy that you decided to try again. Will Dr Torres be joining us?" Miller asks.

"No, uh Dr Torres and I are no longer together and she's no longer my emergency contact. My friend April Kepner will be supporting me through this and she and my parents are the only people you are authorized to discuss my medical needs with. The alias is to keep my records restricted and anonymous in our system, so I would appreciate your team helping me maintain that anonymity, especially through the first trimester." Arizona explains.

"Of course, that won't be a problem." Dr Miller replies. "Oh and we have the web link set up for Dr Montgomery to see the Ultrasound in real time. Let me step out and bring Sara back in."

A few minutes later, Dr Miller, her nurse Sara and Kepner all walk into the room. Dr Miller sits down and Sara turns on the weblink, "Good afternoon, Dr Montgomery, are you there?" she asks.

"Yes, I'm here, Ms Roberts how are you feeling today?" She asks Arizona and April nudges her.

"Oh I'm fine Dr Montgomery." She replies nervously.

"Okay, well Ms Roberts, this is a transvaginal ultrasound as I mentioned when we met a few weeks ago. I'll be inserting this wand into your vaginal canal so that we can check on the embryo and ascertain its placement in the uterus. Hearing a heartbeat at this stage is possible, but not common." She reminds her gently, as Miller remembers that the last pregnancy they never heard the heartbeat.

A few minutes go by and Dr Miller and Addison discuss what they are seeing, then all of the sudden they all stop talking as Dr Miller has moved in to examine the fetal pole and there is a distinct yet faint trace of a heartbeat. Smiling, they look at Arizona, "There's the heartbeat Ms Roberts," the doctor says punching the record button, so she can make a copy of it for the patient.

Tearfully, Arizona just shakes her head in awe. April grabs her hand and squeezes. "I knew this would be good. I'm so glad that I didn't miss it." She says hugging her friend's head.

* * *

Making her way back to her office, Arizona feels like she's floating. That is until she runs into Miranda Bailey in the hallway outside of her office.

"Chief, can I help you?" Arizona asks opening her office door.

Following the blonde into her office, Miranda closes the door behind her. "When were you going to tell me that you're pregnant?" She asks the blonde.

"How did you find out?" Arizona blurts out.

"You're not drinking coffee, you've eaten Greek yogurt instead of doughnuts and you've gained, what, ten pounds?" Bailey points out.

"Okay, so I'm only 6 weeks along, I'm not telling anyone until second trimester, but I was planning on telling you first." Arizona explains.

"I can't believe you didn't give me a heads up that you were planning to do this, wait, Karev doesn't know?" She asks.

"Kepner is the only one who knows outside of my doctors and you, now. Oh and my parents." Arizona replies.

"Torres doesn't know either?" Bailey asks.

"No, this has nothing to do with Callie. I'm doing this on my own Miranda. I'm doing this for me." She explains.

"Oh, well good for you. And you and Kepner are not..." she asks.

"Absolutely not, she and Jackson are working things out." Arizona reminds her.

"Right, right. Okay, so you've set up an alias in the system right and you've restricted the record, so no one can snoop?" Bailey asks. "I've got news for you, you're glowing like crazy right now, so you may want to hide in your office. Anyone who's been pregnant is gonna take one look at you and know." She adds.

"I heard the heartbeat, Miranda. Last time, we never heard it. But today, I heard the heartbeat." Arizona replies excitedly.

"That's wonderful. Arizona, let me know if you need anything, okay?" Miranda says moving in and giving her a hug.

"Thank you Miranda. Oh and Addison is following my case. She'll be coming to Seattle in a few weeks for the first Doppler ultrasound. Hoping to sneak her in and out." Arizona informs her.

"Addison Montgomery does not have a good track record for sneaking in and out of this hospital. But I'll see what I can do to give her some cover. At least you can schedule her for a consult, so no one will suspect you're the patient." Miranda points out.


	4. Chapter 4

_**A/N: It occurs to me that anyone looking at my Google search history is going to think I'm a pregnant hypochondriac!**_

* * *

Arizona took Miranda's advice to heart and even had April pick up Sofia from daycare for her. She didn't want to risk anyone seeing her and guessing that she was pregnant. The next day she went in early to avoid running into anyone when she dropped Sofia off and then slipped into the locker room to change quickly, she has a new patient today and one procedure scheduled.

"Wow, you look gorgeous today!" Amelia says entering the locker room. "What's different?" She asks.

"Well thanks Amelia. I have a new stylist. I'm surprised that you noticed." Arizona replies, not exactly a lie, she did get a new one, she didn't want to keep seeing the same one as Callie.

"You're in early today and I didn't see you on the board this morning?" Amelia asks.

"I have a new patient coming first thing, they flew in from Idaho last night." Arizona explains, grabbing her things quickly. "Have a great day!" She adds as she slips out of the locker room quickly.

"Hey, I was surprised to see Sofia in the daycare already. Is everything okay?" Callie asks stopping Arizona in the hall on her way to change.

"Everything is great. I just have an early start today. New patient, coming in from out of town." She adds.

"Okay, it's just April picked her up yesterday and I just, I mean. You're not sick or anything right?" Callie asks reaching out and putting her hand on the blonde's arm.

"I'm perfectly healthy Calliope. Thanks for asking. But I do have a patient waiting." Arizona replies, turning to leave.

Grumbling Callie enters the locker room and Amelia overheard the exchange outside the door, so she knows that it's about Arizona.

"She looks pretty damn good, you have to admit." Amelia says poking her head around the locker.

"Does she talk to you, Shepherd? Do you know what's going on with her?" Callie asks.

"Said that she has a new hair person. That's all I know." Amelia says closing her locker and draping her stethoscope around her neck.

* * *

Arizona is waiting patiently in Craig's office, he's on the phone with the manufacturer trying to get them to send him a new prototype. He wants to upgrade her prosthetic before she gets too far along in the pregnancy. She's made him agree to consult with the ortho at the University and not Callie. It's less convenient for both of them, but Arizona feels like it's important to have a doctor who is less involved in her life.

"Okay, here's the thing. They're going to send it to Dr James at U-Dub and and we'll have to go over there to fit it and try it out, but the upside is that we can fit both of them next week. Plus they have a pool in their PT room, so we can do it all in that one appointment. Can you meet there instead of here next week?" He asks.

Pulling up her calendar on her phone, she considers it. "I need to move a couple of things, but I should be able to make that work. Is two hours enough?" She asks.

"Better make it two and a half, since we'll be in the pool." He reminds her.

"Okay, I'll send these changes to Naomi and I'll let you know by end of the day if I need to change it." She replies. "Craig? I just want to thank you for doing this. I know it makes your job a little harder, but I wouldn't ask if it wasn't important."

"I know and I get it. But we've been expanding our program to work more with U-Dub, so it's actually a good thing. They have the amputee aquatic program that we're trying to get going here. You're doing me a favor by giving me a case that crosses over with their program." He reminds her.

"Just please remember to code the new prosthetics to Sidonnie Roberts in the system, if Dr Torres sees that I'm getting new prosthetics she'll want to know why she wasn't informed. I haven't told her anything yet, but I will. I just need to get through another two weeks." She informs him.

* * *

Back in her office, Arizona takes a minute to call her parents. They Skyped last night with Sofia but they didn't get to talk.

After exchanging pleasantries they begin to get down to the details. Her parents have sold their house and have an offer on one here in Seattle near the hospital.

"We just found out that they accepted our counter offer. Your father is already on the other phone with the moving company arranging everything." Her mother explains.

"Oh, wow. Okay then. Is there anything that I can do to help?" Arizona asks.

"No honey, you've done so much. You found that house and it's perfect for us. We're just thrilled to be moving there to be a family again." Barbara exclaims.

"Mom, have you talked to Callie this week?" Arizona asks.

"No, she called us Sunday morning, like usual. We don't usually talk to her during the week. Is there anything wrong?" She asks.

"No, I'm just nervous. I met with Craig today about the new prosthetics and I haven't told her yet that I'm going to be seeing the Ortho at the University, who specializes in amputee rehab." Arizona confesses.

"Honey, she'll understand. She wants what's best for you, don't you know that by now?" Barbara asks.

"I know, but I still think she's not going to be happy with it. It's just been so nice not arguing with her. We haven't argued in months." Arizona explains.

* * *

"Come out to Joe's with us." Alex says at lunch a few days later. "Callie said she can't go because she has Sofia, so no excuses."

"Alex, I have a lot to do. My folks are coming next week and they're going to be staying at my place until the house is ready. Tonight is one of my few nights off without Sofia to get stuff done. I'm sorry, maybe next time." She replies, glancing around, she spots April, "Excuse me," she says to Alex, "Dr Kepner!"

April turns around when she hears Arizona call her name. "Hey are you going to Joe's tonight?" She asks.

"No April. I can't go to Joe's tonight. As soon as I don't drink, everyone will know something is up." Arizona reminds her.

"Oh right. I didn't even think of that. Well, shoot. I was hoping that you would go, Jackson is going to meet me there but he's going to be late." She explains.

"No way am I going to Joe's tonight. Alex already thinks something is up, because he saw me drinking decaf coffee." Arizona replies.

"Hey are you going to Joe's tonight?" Amelia asks approaching the two surgeons.

"Arizona can't, but I was going to go and meet Jackson later." April replies.

"Oh, well why don't we go together? Owen is going to be late too." Amelia replies. "What's up with you Robbins? Why are you passing on a night out?"

"Uh, my parents are coming next week and this is one of the few nights that I don't have Sofia. So I have a ton of things I need to get done." She explains.

"That is so lame. Come on, go out with us!" Amelia prods.

"I really can't. Thanks for asking though. Maybe next time." Arizona says smiling before she jumps into the open elevator.

"What is up with her?" Amelia asks April.

"Her parents are moving here. Isn't that enough to make any of us a little crazy?" April replies.

* * *

"I think she's being weirder than usual, that's all I'm saying." Alex remarks to Jo.

"I think you should let her be. She hardly ever comes out with us." Jo reminds him.

"At the house she would at least have a beer with us." Alex reminds her.

"But that was at home, not at the bar." Jo points out.

"Okay, okay. But she was drinking decaf coffee yesterday," he adds.

"Wait, she was drinking decaf? Robbins was drinking decaf?" Jo asks trying to comprehend it. "Shit, Alex she's pregnant. Remember? She told us that she was thinking about having another child, even if she and Torres didn't get back together? Well, Torres is dating Blake, so Arizona must have decided to do it. Alex, she didn't come out tonight because if she doesn't drink, we'll all know why." Jo replies turning to him.

"You're crazy. She wouldn't do that without telling me, she wouldn't do it alone." He replies.

"Her parents are moving here, she's not doing it alone," Jo points out.

"Jeez, you might be right." He admits. "Look, let's not say anything to anyone. If she's keeping this quiet, then we need to respect that, okay?"

"Of course, I mean. It's obvious that she hasn't told Torres yet and I'm not crazy enough to want to be the one to break that news to her." Jo replies taking a sip of her beer.

* * *

The next morning Alex finds himself alone with Arizona in her office, they are waiting on lab tests for one of their long time patients. He can't stop thinking about his conversation with Jo last night.

"Robbins, we don't have a lot of secrets. I mean, we talk about stuff. You know that you can tell me anything and I've always got your back. I don't care if its Bailey or Torres, I've always got your back." He says.

"Okay, thanks Alex. Good to know." She replies a little confused.

He shakes his head, realizing that she has no idea what he's trying to say. "Are you pregnant?" He blurts out. "Jo and I were talking last night and it occurred to us that you not drinking caffeine and passing up drinks at Joe's, well you'd only do that if you were pregnant."

Arizona closes her eyes. Shit, I can't believe he figured it out, but probably more credit goes to Jo. "Listen Alex, the only reason that I haven't told you is because I know you and you'll treat me differently, then everyone will know." She explains.

"Seriously? You did it without telling me?" He asks hurt that she wouldn't include him.

"I couldn't tell you. You would tell Meredith and then she would tell Callie. I just wanted to wait, you know, until it's safe to tell people." Arizona explains.

"But if you don't tell us, how can we help you if it doesn't work out?" He asks. "You can't go through this alone and you don't have to. Hell Jo is all ready to come over to your place and help with the nursery."

"She's sweet. But I'm not ready to do that. Look next week, I have the 8 week sonogram. If everything goes well, then I was planning to tell the board at next month's meeting. Please don't say anything. Only Kepner and Bailey know right now, okay?" She asks.

"Of course, yes. Okay." He replies, "But you'll promise to let me know if there's anything that I can do, right?"

"Yes, I promise. The main thing that I may need you to run interference next week. Mom and Dad are coming and they want to be there for the sonogram." Arizona replies.

"Okay, well they can meet you over there and go in through that side of the building. You don't need me for that." He replies.

"No, but Addison is coming in and I have a consult for her. So I'm going to be meeting her over there, if Callie were to find out that my parents were also over there, she'll realize that something is up?" Arizona points out.

"Dude, you just need to tell her already. She's all wrapped up in her girlfriend anyway, just tell her and stop freaking out over it." He suggests.

"Oh, well you may have point there. It is adding stress and I don't need any more stress." Arizona admits.


	5. Chapter 5

_**A/N: Just a short chapter to get you through. I've got a lot going on with Mom this week, so I'm not sure how much writing I'll get done. But trust that this keeps me sane, there's a lot more to this story, just sit tight...**_

* * *

The more Arizona thought about it, the more she realized that hiding everything from Callie was probably causing her more stress than just telling her and having the conversation would, so she headed to Ortho.

Knocking lightly, Arizona waits for Callie to respond. Finally, the door opens and Callie looks at her confused.

"Um, did I forget something?" She asks.

"No, I just wondered if you had time to talk?" Arizona asks entering the office but still standing in the doorway.

"Uh, sure. But what is this about?" Callie asks again.

"A couple of things." Arizona replies smiling tightly.

"Okay, you're kind of freaking me out. What is it Arizona?" Callie asks still standing up beside her desk staring intently at the blonde.

"First, I'm meeting with Dr James next week. He's going to fit me for two new prosthetics. One is aquatic, I am going to start swimming again." Arizona explains.

"Okay, but I could do that. You don't need to go to the University program for that." She points out.

"Craig is getting me into a trial for a new prototype and it's part of Dr James amputee rehab program, so I've joined his trial." Arizona replies.

"Wait, which trial? He has two going on right now." Callie replies.

"Calliope, I need to tell you something that may be...Well, I don't know what it will mean to you. It means everything to me, it might not mean much to you or it will upset you. I really don't know any more." Arizona rambles.

"Arizona?" Callie asks, "Just tell me."

"I'm pregnant." Arizona blurts out.

"Wait, what?" Callie asks sitting down at her desk.

"I'm seven weeks pregnant. My parents are moving here because I decided to have a baby and I'm getting into Dr James' trial for pregnant amputees." Arizona explains.

"You did this without talking with me about it?" Callie asks. "This is huge, Arizona. I-I don't know what to say," she stammers.

"I want you to know that I started the whole process new. We never decided what to do with the eggs that we saved. And I just needed a fresh start. I've been seeing Dr Dawson and I finally admitted that what I need right now to be happy is have a child of my own. If I don't do that now, I soon won't be able to. So I did it." Arizona explains and pulls up a chair to sit as she talks.

"Uh, wow. I don't, you're going ahead...you're pregnant. Did you have a sonogram yet?" Callie asks.

"Yes the first one was last week, Callie there was a heart beat." Arizona exclaims excitedly. "My folks will be here for the next one," she adds.

"Can I... Can I be there?" Callie asks.

Arizona takes a deep breath. Of all of the responses from Callie, that is one she wasn't prepared for. "Um, actually Callie, my parents and April will be there." She replies hesitantly.

"Oh. Right, I guess you don't need me to be there too." She replies a little disappointed. "I don't mind helping you, you know."

"Please don't take this personally. It's important to me to do this on my own. We're not together and I'm finally starting over and moving on." Arizona says trying to explain.

"Okay, but I just always thought this was something that we would do together." Callie replies.

"Me too. But I'm not doing this for 'us', there is no 'us' anymore. I'm doing this for me." Arizona replies, smiling sadly to soften the blow of her words.

Callie just sits there a moment, as if she's trying to wrap her head around everything.

Arizona almost feels badly for her, but then stiffens her back and decides to just keep talking. "Look I'm not telling people yet. Bailey knows and Alex, but no one else. Oh, except Addison. I wouldn't do this without her." Arizona remarks, still concerned about how Callie is taking the news.

"Okay, well I won't tell anyone. But when are you going to tell the Board?" Callie asks, finally looking up at the blonde.

"I'm planning to tell them at the meeting next month. I'll be into my second trimester, it won't be easy to hide at that point." She points out.

* * *

"Okay so I told her. I didn't expect her to want to be involved." Arizona is holed up in an on-call room with April telling her how it went with Callie.

"I'm surprised about that too. I mean, she's been all about Penny this and Penny that, why would she think this was any of her concern?" April points out.

"Well, we did plan to do this together at one time." Arizona reminds her.

"Uh, yeah but that was when you were together. She's moved on, sold the house and has a girlfriend for pete's sake. She's crazy to think that she would be in your circle at this time." April explains.

"Well, she was my circle at one time, so maybe that's all it is." Arizona says. "It doesn't matter, what matters now is that I'm no longer worried about her finding out. Alex was right and I feel better already. My parents will be happy not to have to lie to her too."

* * *

"911? Callie this had better not have to do with your girlfriend..." Meredith says entering the Ortho's office. Then seeing Callie's red eyes and puffy face, she goes over and shuts the door and sits down beside her on the couch and asks, "What's going on?"

"Arizona is moving on." She mumbles.

"Uh, yeah. You divorced her, sold the house you bought together and you have girlfriend. You've moved on Callie, of course she's moving on," Meredith reminds her. "So what happened? Does her new girlfriend work here at the hospital?"

"No, she says she's not seeing anyone." Callie replies.

"Then what? Oh no, she's moving? She's leaving Seattle?" Meredith asks, "Wait, I thought her parents were moving here?"

"Her parents are moving her. She's not leaving Seattle, Meredith, she's pregnant. She's having a baby, without me!" Callie finally explains.

"Oh," Meredith replies. "Really?"

"She just told me. She's seven weeks, there was a heartbeat on the first sonogram." Callie adds.

"Oh, that's great. Good for her." Meredith says, then adds "You should be happy for her."

"I am trying to be happy for her, but all I am feeling is sad for me, for us. I don't know how I'm going to handle seeing her pregnant the next eight months, knowing that it's not my baby." Callie admits.

"Well, I wonder if she's told Bailey yet?" Meredith asks out loud.

"She said Bailey knows, Alex and Jo know. I wasn't supposed to tell anyone, so please don't let her know that you know." Callie begs.

"Okay, okay. I can keep a secret. You have no idea what's inside this vault." Meredith says tapping her head. "I won't say anything, but she's going to tell the Board soon. We may need to contract with Addison or something when she's out on maternity leave."

"Addison will be here for her next appointment. Oh and she's going to Dr James at U-Dub now. She got in his new trial for pregnant amputees. She's getting a new prosthetic." Callie adds.

"Well, when she decides to move on, she really moves on." Meredith replies, "But it's good. You need to not be involved in this. I'm glad that she's putting distance between you. You both need that."

"I don't know what I want now. I'm just so freaked out. Meredith, she told me that she never wanted kids. And now she's pregnant on her own. She's not doing if for me or anyone else. I don't understand. Do you think that she's secretly trying to get me back?" Callie blurts out.

"Callie, no. I don't see Arizona doing that. I'm sorry to be the one to tell you this, but I think she's really doing this on her own because she wants to. When I first brought Ellis home, Arizona would visit me and help with the kids. I think she was thinking about having a baby then." Meredith explains.

"I didn't know that she did that." Callie replies a little stunned by the news.

"You don't know her as well as you used to. It's been two years, people change." Meredith reminds her.

* * *

"Arizona, when's your next day off?" April asks as she enters the locker room.

Looking down, she realizes that April has noticed her bra is stretched out. "I've gained another five pounds and I think it's all in my boobs." Arizona replies.

"Yeah, we need to go shopping. You're going to need to some things sooner rather than later." April replies, watching the blonde try to put on her scrub top. April goes over to the shelf and grabs a larger top and hands it to the blonde.

"Thanks. I don't remember this from last time. I guess that's a really good sign, huh?" Arizona points out.

"I think it is." April says smiling at her friend.

"Okay, maybe we should try to get out of here early today and go shopping." Arizona remarks, slipping the larger top on easily.

"I'm supervising the Pit today, so I probably won't be able to." April reminds her. "Won't your parents be here tomorrow? Maybe your mom will go with you?"

"I don't know how much longer I can wait. I feel like the hulk in this bra and it could bust at any time." Arizona jokes.


	6. Chapter 6

"Wilson, come on! We just got paged to the pit." Callie sticks her head into the resident locker room and yells.

"Right behind you." She replies.

Edwards and Blake exchange confused glances.

"When did she get assigned to Torres?" Edwards asks.

"I don't know Callie didn't say anything about it to me." Penny remarks.

"Excuse me, could either of you tell me where to get scrubs?"

Edwards and Blake look up to see a woman with long reddish brown hair standing in the doorway.

"Um, are you a resident or an attending?" Edwards asks.

"I'm a fourth year, just transferred in." She explains, "I'm Cori, Cori Jensen."

"I'm Stephanie Edwards and I'm a fourth year too. Who are you assigned to today?" Edwards asks.

"I'm assigned to Dr Karev, I'm meeting him in Chief Robbins' office in about ten minutes." She explains.

"Here's a pair of scrubs," Penny says pulling them down from the shelf, "I'm Penny Blake, I just transferred in a few weeks ago from Dillard."

"I thought Dillard closed months ago." Jensen remarks.

"Uh, it did. Hey you should get going, don't want to be late." Penny remarks grabbing her things and rushing out of the locker room.

Edwards notices the weird exchange, but doesn't pay much attention to it, instead she shows Cori to an empty locker and waits for her to change, then walks her to the elevator and gives her directions to Robbins' office.

"You're late Edwards." Shepherd says heading into the first patient's room to begin rounds.

As they head to the next patient, Edwards says, I just met the new Peds resident, Dr Jensen this morning, that's why I was late."

"You're just a regular welcome wagon for new residents aren't you?" Shepherd says sharply.

"Dr Shepherd, I was just trying to be helpful." Edwards replies.

"Going out with Blake for drinks the other night, who did that help?" She remarks before heading into the next room.

Keeping rounds going quickly, Edwards realizes that although Amelia is upset about her possibly befriending Blake, she's not going to talk about it any longer.

* * *

"Dr Jensen, we were just talking abut you. Welcome to Grey Sloan." Arizona says turning around to greet her. "I'm Arizona Robbins and this is Alex Karev."

"Dr Robbins, Dr Karev, I can't tell you how excited that I am to be here. Thank you for accepting my transfer," Jensen replies.

"We're happy to have you. Dr Meneffee spoke highly of you and I understand that you're interested in applying for the Peds Fellowship next year." Arizona says warmly.

"Uh, yes. I know that Dr Karev was your first Fellow and he's head of the department, which says a lot about the program." Jensen replies.

"It says a lot more about Dr Karev." Arizona remarks smiling at him.

"Okay, okay. Can we start rounds now or do we need to hug it out first?" Alex asks sarcastically.

"Go, do rounds. But give her a tour at some point Alex, don't make her wander lost all day, okay?" Arizona calls after him and they leave her office.

* * *

Callie and Jo are standing in the ambulance bay when Meredith and Penny join them.

"It should be here any minute." Meredith remarks, glancing over at Callie.

"Wilson, when it gets here we need to first assess the damage from the fall, he could have..." Callie begins.

"He could have serious internal injuries that Blake and I need to assess before you can start." Meredith interjects.

"They said that he was alert at the scene, we'll be assessing him along side of you." Callie retorts.

The ambulance arrives and the paramedics pull the gurney out and they converge on him and take him into the trauma room.

They continue to clash over treatment with Jo and Penny just trying to stay out of it, finally they start getting test back and it's obvious that Meredith and Penny need to get him into surgery first to stabilize him, but first he needs to go to CT.

"Dr Blake take him to CT and then meet me in OR 4." Meredith instructs.

"Wilson, go with her and make sure they get good views of that pelvic fracture, we've got a helluva repair to figure out." Callie adds.

"Blake don't let them take too long in CT, we need to get in there and fix that bleeder." Meredith reminds her.

* * *

Entering the locker room to change into board shots and swim top for the fitting, Arizona can't help but be a little self-conscious when another woman enters the room.

"Hey," the other woman says noting the blonde's attire, she adds, "are you here for a fitting?"

"Yes, are you?" She asks.

"I am, I'm the Ossur Rep, Melanie Anderson. You must be Arizona Robbins," she says extending her hand.

"Oh Melanie, great to meet you. Craig has been talking about this prototype for months. I'm so excited to be a part of this trial." Arizona gushes.

"We're really pleased to have you. Your case is extraordinary and it's rare that we get a candidate like you for a trial." Melanie replies excitedly.

"How is my case extraordinary?" Arizona asks.

"Your amputation was just above the knee, the typical above knee amputation is here," Melanie touches her own leg to show her, "which makes it more difficult to fit these next generation prosthetics. Because yours was done here, you are an excellent candidate for this prototype," she explains as she begins to change clothes.

Arizona looks away as Melanie takes her blouse and slacks off. Suddenly she's quite aware that she hasn't seen another woman's body in a long time, she turns back to her locker and begins putting her things in it.

Melanie glances over at the blonde and smiles, my god she had no idea when she read the file and looked over the case that the woman would be this attractive. She figured out that she was a lesbian from the file, but damn is there any chance that she's also single?

"I'll, uh, see you out there." Arizona stammers after glancing over to make sure she was dressed.

"I'll be right there." Melanie replies.

* * *

Stepping out into the PT room, Arizona takes a moment to survey the room and she quickly spots Craig and heads over to him.

"Hey Arizona," he says meeting her halfway, "good, you took my advice and wore something comfortable for the fitting."

"Yes, I'm not quite ready to wear a swimsuit," she admits.

"Did you meet Melanie in the locker room", he asks.

"I did. She mentioned that my amputation was extraordinary and I got to thinking about that, did Karev or Callie consult you before the amputation?" She asks.

"Not exactly. You see when you came back from Idaho, it was all over the hospital and I-I looked at your case and I went to Dr Torres and I asked her to talk to me about amputation." He explains, "But she refused to discuss it with me, she said that she was going to save the leg, that there would be no amputation."

"Yeah, I made her promise to save my leg." Arizona admits.

"I'm sure that you know that she did everything and more to try to keep that promise. I kept watching your case and I'm sorry, but I realized that they were going to have to amputate to save you, so I put a note in your file that the best prosthetic outcome would be possible if they did a certain type of amputation and Dr Karev, he must have reviewed your file, because he came and discussed it with me at length, he was very concerned that if you had an amputation that you would also have the best prosthetic available. I spent several hours with him answering all of his questions." Craig explains.

"Did you know that Alex Karev ended up being the one to amputate my leg?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, I was in the galley watching him." Craig replies. "Arizona I don't think that you understand, he was certain that you would need an amputation and he didn't want Dr Torres to have to do it. He wanted to do it to spare her, but it was hard on him. After the surgery he was physically ill. But he did a fantastic job. And now here you are, getting one of the best prosthetics on the market because of everything he did."

Arizona is stunned. She has tears running down her face as the reality of what Alex did sets in. The whole time that Callie was protecting Arizona, she had no idea that Alex was protecting her. No wonder Alex waited until Callie began Derek's surgery to rush her into the OR, he planned it that way, so there was no way for Callie to do the amputation herself.

Melanie entered the PT room and quickly noticed Arizona and Craig talking, she could tell from their body language that they were having an intense conversation, so she hung back and watched for Dr James to arrive.

Dr James arrives and greets Melanie and then heads right over to Craig and Arizona, not noticing that he's interrupting anything. "Craig, greet to see you. And this must be Dr Robbins?" He says sticking his hand out to shake hands with each of them.

"Hello Dr James, Melanie," Craig says nodding at her, then adds, "I believe you both met in the locker room."

"We did. Great to see you again Craig." Melanie replies.

* * *

After the fitting, Melanie and Arizona head back to the locker room together and Arizona starts to feel nervous. If she's not mistaken, Melanie was flirting with her and it's been so long since anyone has flirted with her, she is nervous as hell. How sad is that she thinks to herself?

Melanie realizes the blonde is nervous, so she quickly takes her things and steps into the shower to rinse off and get dressed out of view.

Arizona notices and quickly changes clothes herself without rinsing off. She'd barely gotten in the pool and besides she's heading home after this any way.

"Hey, I wanted to ask you a question," Melanie says when she emerges from the shower area and sees Arizona putting on her shoes.

Arizona looks up at her and smiles.

"The hotel I'm staying at is over by Grey Sloan, where can I go over there to just get a burger and beer?" She asks, then nervously she adds, "I eat a lot of room service, but I thought tonight I would just do something different."

"Uh, just go across the street to Joe's." Arizona replies.

"Joe's Emerald City Bar and Grill?" She asks.

"That's the one, it's a hangout of sorts for hospital employees. We eat there all the time." She explains.

"Any chance that you're going to eat there tonight?" Melanie asks.

"Me? No, I don't go there very often. Especially now, you know." Arizona nervously reminds her that she's pregnant.

"Oh right, I forgot. Of course, you're not going to hang out in a bar when you're pregnant." Melanie mentally kicks herself.

"Is there another burger place you'd recommend? This is me trying to ask you out as awkwardly as possible." Melanie replies.

Arizona can't help but look up surprised, "Really? Y-y-you're asking me out?" she blurts out.

"Oh god, it's that bad, uh? I'm sorry, just forget it." Melanie replies turning to get her stuff out of the locker.

"That's not how I meant that to come out. I just, I don't get asked out much." Arizona explains.

"What? How is that possible?" Melanie asks turning around and sitting on the bench to put her shoes on.

"Probably because I spend all of my time at work or with my daughter, there's not a lot of opportunity to meet anyone." She confesses.

"I get that. I work a lot and travel, so it's difficult to meet women for me too. Which is probably why I thought I'd ask you out," she confesses.

Arizona relaxes when she realizes that Melanie is as nervous as she is. "You know what, I am free tonight. I'm heading back to my place to wrap up a few things, but I could meet you at Joe's in a couple of hours."

"Are you sure? I could meet you somewhere else if you'd rather?" Melanie offers.

"You know what, there is another place we could grab a burger. Have you ever been to the Wild Rose downtown?" Arizona asks.

"No, but I've heard of it. They have good food there?" She asks surprised.

"No their food isn't that good. But down the street is a burger place that is good. It's called 'The Burger Bar', but it's not a bar, it's just a burger place near all the bars." Arizona explains. "It's easy to find, but I could pick you up. The Archfield is on the way for me."

"Oh, I couldn't ask you to do that.," Melanie replies.

"You didn't ask. I offered." Arizona points out. Then she pulls out her phone, types in her unlock code and hands it to Melanie.

She looks at her a minute, then down to the phone and then smiles and begins entering her number and hands it back.

Arizona looks at it and then presses call and Melanie's phone rings. "There, now I can call you when I get there."

"Great. Can I walk out with you?" Melanie asks slipping her bag onto her shoulder.


	7. Chapter 7

_**A/N: editing this chapter from my phone at the hospital waiting for new doc to evaluate mom. I hate to lose a day of writing. Her appointment was changed and I didn't have a chance to bring my Chrome Book. Just know that I'll fix any spelling errors and repost later!**_

 _ **Oh and there's a group that loves my writing? Yay!**_

* * *

By the time the burgers arrive, Arizona and Melanie are both feeling more comfortable around each other and Arizona is dying to ask her a question.

"Okay, so I want to ask you something but I don't want you to take it the wrong way. I'm just really curious. Why did you ask me out?" Arizona asks.

"Why wouldn't I ask you out? You're beautiful, smart, funny and attractive as hell." Melanie replies.

"I'm also 7 weeks pregnant, single with a six year old daughter and an ex-wife. That doesn't bother you?" Arizona asks.

Melanie sets her burger down and wipes her hands, "No, that doesn't bother me." she replies and smiles broadly. "Do you know why?" she asks.

"Yes!" She blurts out.

"All that says to me is that you're living your life fully. Look, my ex and I have been broken up for five years, we tried to have kids but it didn't work out and we couldn't seem to get past that failure. I never thought I'd have kids being a lesbian and all, but when Marta and I met, she was consumed by it. She wanted it more than she wanted me, I eventually realized." Melanie confesses. "I haven't really dated anyone since."

"You haven't dated in five years? Did she ever get pregnant?" Arizona asks.

"She did, twins. Now she's married to another woman & they live in Idaho on a goat farm." Melanie replies.

"You're making that up." Arizona accuses playfully.

"No, I'm serious. They make gourmet goat cheese and stuff." She adds, "I'm serious. Do you want to look at their website?" Melanie asks, pulling out her phone.

"No, no, I believe you." Arizona replies laughing.

They exchange glances and smiles, then take a few more bites of their food.

"What about you? What's your story?" Melanie asks.

"Me? Oh I never wanted kids." Arizona begins and Melanie interrupts her.

"You're a pediatric surgeon who didn't want kids?" She asks.

"I like kids, I just didn't want any." Arizona explains. "But Calliope, she wanted kids. We broke up over it, then we got back together."

"Okay, that's like the most boring story I've ever heard." Melanie teases.

"I don't think I can tell you the whole story tonight. It's going to take a few more burgers." Arizona replies playfully.

"Really? Give me some highlights and I am in town for the rest of the week, we could possibly work that out." Melanie teases back.

"The rest of the story involves a trip to Africa, a dramatic break up at the airport, my ex sleeping with her ex and getting pregnant, then we got back together, then both survived a car wreck, and I almost died in a plane crash." Arizona replies looking straight at her, practically challenging her to respond.

"Okay, now you're joking." Melanie says holding the blonde's gaze.

"I wish that I were." Arizona replies. "Do you need a get out of this date free card now? I think I have one here." She teases.

"No, I'm good. I'm curious though, how do two people survive all of that and then break up?" Melanie asks softly.

"There are many ways to survive, not all of them strengthen your relationship." Arizona replies sadly.

"Okay, I get that." Melanie remarks. "Tell me about Africa, I googled you and I remember that you won a grant or something to build a clinic in Malawi, is that right?"

"No, that was the other Arizona Robbins." She replies straight faced, then begins laughing, "Sorry, it's been pointed out to me before that I'm the only Arizona Robbins on the internet."

"You scared me for a minute. I google people all the time and I was pretty sure that there was only one." Melanie replies relieved. Shaking her head she takes a sip of her iced tea and then waits for the blonde to talk again.

"I was in Malawi for six months to open the clinic, but I missed Callie like crazy, so I renegotiated my contract and came home, then the plan was for me to go over for two months every year for three years to supervise it. But I never made it back over there, Callie was seriously injured in a car wreck and then about a year later I was in a plane crash." Arizona explains.

* * *

"I know that we spent the evening trying to scare each other away, but I really had a great time." Melanie replies when Arizona pulls up at the hotel to drop her off.

Putting the car in park, Arizona turns to her. "I can't believe that I'm saying this ...I'd like to see you again, but my parents are coming in tomorrow and they are staying with me. I don't know what the rest of my week is going to be like," she says nervously.

"How about lunch or coffee? I'd really just like have the chance to get to know you better." Melanie replies reaching over and grasping her hand.

"I'd like that too. Why don't I meet you here in the morning for coffee? And then maybe lunch the day after?" Arizona replies smiling at her.

"That sounds great." Melanie replies returning the smile nervously. Then suddenly she leans in and whispers, "I am kissing you good night though."

Arizona meets her halfway and they kiss lightly. Melanie brings up her hand and caresses the blonde's face, as they softly kiss. Arizona pulls back, "Mmm."

"Hmm, as first kisses go, that one needs a little work. Are you sure you don't want to come up and work on it with me?" Melanie asks playfully.

"I would love to, but I think we both know what would happen if I come up to your room." Arizona replies thickly, leaning in to kiss her again.

After a few minutes of kissing, Melanie pulls back and pauses to catch her breath, "I'm going to have to go now, or I'm going to insist on going home with you." She teases.

They both smile shyly, then both end up asking the same question, "What time does your day start tomorrow?"

Laughing, Arizona goes first. "I have rounds at 8 and surgery at 10."

"I don't have to be at Bayside Ortho clinic until 10, so do you want to meet here at 7 or so for coffee?" Melanie asks.

"Yes, I do. How about 7:15?" Arizona suggests.

"That's perfect, then you can go to work and I can get a little work done before my appointment." Melanie replies, then leans in again and Arizona doesn't.

"Oh no, it's too hard to stop kissing you, I'm not doing it again." Arizona replies playfully.

"Okay, then I'm going to go to bed, alone, again." Melanie says dramatically and gets out of the car and then walks around to the driver's side.

Arizona laughs and opens the door and gets out and then gives her a goodnight hug and kiss.

* * *

The next morning, Arizona is parking her car and running a little late for rounds when she spots Callie heading into the daycare with Sofia.

"Hey, you're running late too." She remarks catching up to them. "Can you check her in? I just got paged to the ER and Wilson's already there." Callie asks relieved when she spots Arizona.

"Yeah, of course. Go, I've got this." The blonde says as Callie bends down quickly to kiss their daughter goodbye before rushing off.

"I missed you last night, what did you and Mami do?" Arizona asks as she takes off Sofia's jacket.

"We made the bed for grandma and grandpa, Momma." Sofia replies.

"You made the bed... oh, right. Well that was really nice of you. They'll be here today to see you after school." Arizona reminds her daughter.

"I know and Mami says they're staying with us." Sofia replies.

"She did?" Arizona asks more to herself than to Sofia. Then turning around to the attendant, she reminds them that her parents are going to be in town and are authorized to take Sofia in and out of daycare.

"Bye baby, I'll see you later. Have a good day!" Arizona says kissing her goodbye.

* * *

"Hey, I didn't hear from you last night. How did the fitting go?" April asks stopping by Arizona's office that morning.

"It went really well." Arizona says beaming a huge smile.

"I guess, so when do you get it?" April asks.

"Oh, not for another week. They took all the measurements and everything yesterday to build the socket," she explains.

"Okay, so there's this weird smiling thing going on with your face, I haven't seen this in a long time, so I'm confused and you're going to have to tell me what's causing it." April replies playfully. "Did you meet someone?

Arizona pauses, she didn't want to say anything but she's about to burst. "I may have had a date last night and then a coffee date this morning." She confesses.

"Two dates in less than 24 hours?" April asks right as her pager goes off. "I expect details," she says turning to leave.


	8. Chapter 8

_**A/N: Here's the rest of the last chapter and a new chapter**_

* * *

Entering the lounge Arizona is surprised to see Callie there, quickly she glances around to make sure they are alone, before she begins, "My daughter just informed me that my parents are staying at your place tonight? What the hell Callie?"

"Okay, don't do that. Don't make me the bad guy, I just offered them my guest room. I know that you're still setting yours up and you have a lot on your plate." Callie explains.

"Alex and Jo have been helping and it's ready for them." Arizona counters still upset.

"Okay, okay, I just let your folks know that they were welcome at my home too. I was just trying to help." Callie replies again.

"Okay, thank you for offering to help. I just wish you had spoken with me first." Arizona replies sitting down at the table, then adds, "Sorry, I think I'm just a little hormonal or something."

"How was your fitting yesterday?" Callie asks and Arizona looks at her confused. "Craig mentioned that he was out at U-Dub yesterday with the Ossur Rep on the new trial, so I just assumed that meant you were there." She explains.

"Yes, I was there. The aquatic limb is going to be a challenge to get used to, but I loved being able to swim. I just need to get the hang of it." Arizona explains.

"Well, swimming is great for you. It takes the stress off your body and now that you're pregnant that will make a great difference in your ability to workout and stay strong." Callie replies. "What did you think of Steve?"

"Who's Steve?" Arizona asks.

"Steve Johnson, the Ossur Rep. Didn't he do the fitting for the new prosthetic?" Callie asks.

"Oh, no. It was Melanie Anderson. Have you met her?" Arizona asks, trying to hide her nervousness, this didn't even occur to her that Callie would know Melanie. But then Melanie would have told her if she knew Callie, wouldn't she?

"No, I haven't. What's she like?" Callie asks.

"Oh, she's great. She was a swimmer in college, was an alternate on the Olympics out of high school, and she was an athletic trainer before she started working with Ossur." Arizona replies taking a sip of her tea.

"Uh, sounds like you're dating her." Callie replies sarcastically.

Arizona almost chokes on the tea, but manages to not react enough to get Callie's attention.

"Well, as a swimmer she was helping me with the aquatic limb. We had time to talk," the blonde explains.

"You're parents will be here soon, so we need to figure out what they're doing. I have Sofia tonight, so I thought you could all come over for dinner, is that okay with you?" Callie asks.

"Uh, you've already planned that with them I take it?" Arizona asks.

"Your mom and I discussed it as an option. I was supposed to talk with you about yesterday, but you left early yesterday and I didn't get a chance to call you last night." Callie explains.

"It's fine. Honestly, I didn't plan anything yet for tonight, so thank you." Arizona replies, then pulls her phone out to see that Melanie is calling her. "Excuse me, I need to take this." Arizona walks across the room to answer the call.

Callie doesn't think much about the call until she hears Arizona's laugh, it's her 'you just said something sexy and I can't respond because I'm not alone laugh', it makes Callie's face go pale. She holds up her own phone and rushes out of the room. In the hallway, she leans against the wall and takes a deep breath. Damn, she didn't realize Arizona was dating.

* * *

Arizona pulls up in front of Callie's new house and her parents are surprised how close it is to their new house. "You don't mind us living this close to Callie?" Barbara asks her daughter.

"No, Mom that's how I found the house. I saw it after dropping Sofia off. This is a great neighborhood. There's a park a block over, you're going to love it." Arizona replies.

"Is Callie's girlfriend going to be here?" Daniel asks.

"Uh, I don't think so. Dad, it's new. I don't think she's even had her around Sofia yet." Arizona replies, "But I guess we'll find out." She adds opening up her door to get out.

Callie must have been watching for their arrival, because as soon as they get out of the car, the front door opens and she and Sofia come out of the house to greet them.

"Grandma! Grandpa!" Sofia squeals running out to them.

"Hey princess!" Daniel replies scooping her up and kissing her face.

"Give Grandma a kiss too!" Barbara says leaning into kiss her granddaughter.

Callie comes over and stands beside Arizona waiting for her turn to greet them. "Hey Mom, Dad, Arizona says you bought the house over on Campbell street. That's fantastic!"

Barbara and Daniel take turns kissing Callie hello and watching Sofia dance around them excited that they are here.

Entering the house, Barbara sets her jacket and purse down and follows Callie into the kitchen, "Now dear, how can I help you with dinner?"

"It's all done. I just need to set it out." Callie replies smiling. It feels good to have them there, even if they aren't her parents, they have been there for her in so many ways. They just stepped right in and took up the slack her parents left when her Mom couldn't accept her and Arizona's relationship.

Sofia has taken Arizona and Daniel on a tour of the house, showing them her bedroom and Callie's and the guest room.

"You have a lovely home Calliope." Daniel replies. "Now what can we do to help get dinner on the table?" He asks.

"No, you don't have to do anything, I've got it." She says taking the plates off the counter to head into the dining room.

"Nonsense, I've got this. Arizona get the rest of it, we've got a table to set." He barks, taking the plates from the brunette.

Smiling, Arizona shrugs and takes the napkins and silverware that Callie hands her.

"Now Callie dear, we're not guests, we're family. Don't forget," Barbara reminds her smiling.

* * *

Driving home that night, Arizona can't help but feel angry and confused about the evening at Callie's. Dinner was great and they all had a lovely time, which is why she's conflicted. They had that and they lost it.

Barbara enters the kitchen and watches her daughter make a cup of tea, "I drank a lot of tea when I was pregnant with you," she remarks.

"It's funny. I never really cared for tea, but now I find it comforting and relaxing." Arizona replies looking up at her Mom, tears threatening to spill down her face.

"I cried a lot too. Just about anything could bring tears to my eyes." Barbara adds, placing an arm around her daughter."Tonight was lovely and I think that's what's bothering you, isn't it?"

Arizona nods as the tears fall and her Mom wraps her arms around her. "Honey, it's okay." Barbara says comforting her.

"I just miss that, having that. I know that we're not together, but I want that again. I didn't think I did, but I do." Arizona confesses.

"Have you and Calliope been talking, honey?" Barbara asks, fixing her own cup of tea.

"Oh no Mom, I don't mean with Callie. She's moved on and I accept that. It wasn't easy, but I am only looking forward." Arizona replies wiping her eyes and taking a sip of her tea. "I just thought that I would be happy doing this alone, but tonight made me realize that I'd rather have someone to share it with. And I'm really glad that you and Dad are here."

"We're so glad to be here. We wouldn't miss it. And you know that we love Callie and we'll always consider her part of our family, but you're our daughter and there's nothing that we won't do for you baby." Barbara replies leaning over and kissing her daughter's temple.

"Thanks Mom." Arizona says closing her eyes, these moments between them have been so infrequent since she went to med school that it feels really good for a change.

* * *

The next morning Arizona wakes up to the smell of bacon and eggs and coffee. She can't help but smile; she's spent so much time alone that she didn't realize how lonely she was. But that's changed now that her parents are here.

Making her way into the kitchen, Arizona goes to pour herself a cup of coffee and stops mid pour, remembering that she doesn't drink it any more.

"It's okay, honey, we made the decaf. We don't drink real coffee either," Barbara explains.

"Seriously? Everything smells fantastic, how long are you staying with me again?" Arizona asks teasing them as she takes piece of bacon.

"We'll stay along as you need us." Daniel replies. "Or until we close on the house."

"Arizona go easy on that bacon, it's heavy and you could..." Barbara begins.

"Oh," Arizona rushes into the bathroom to get sick.

"Get morning sickness... Daniel, get her a glass of water." Barbara instructs him as she follows her daughter into the bathroom and taking a wash cloth, she runs cool water over it and begins softly wiping her face with it.

"I didn't have morning sickness last time..." Arizona gasps and sits down on the floor.

"Here." Daniel says passing the glass of water to his wife. "Drink that or you'll get dehydrated," he explains.

Arizona smiles as she looks at her parents concerned faces. "Have I mentioned how happy that I am that you're here?"

* * *

"How was your night?" April asks when she meets Arizona in the locker room the next morning.

"It was great," the blonde says sitting down and taking a deep breath, still fighting the nausea brought on by the bacon.

"You look sweaty, are you okay?" April asks, reaching out and placing the back of hand on her friend's face.

"I'm fine. It's just morning sickness. My parents made breakfast with bacon and..." Arizona rushes to the stall to get sick again.

April follows her to make sure she's okay.

Meredith and Callie enter the locker room talking and they stop when the see April.

"What's wrong?" Callie asks.

"Morning sickness, apparently her folks made breakfast this morning and ..." April begins to explain.

Callie and Meredith both say, "Bacon."

"Arizona, the better the food smells the better chance it's going to make you throw up." Meredith calls out to her.

Standing up and taking the cool wash cloth from April and wiping her face, Arizona replies, "Thanks, good to know."

Callie just stands there not sure what to do, so Meredith goes over to her, "Tell Dr Miller if it doesn't improve, she can prescribe something for you. But my advice is to not eat anything that smells good for a few days."

Nodding thanks, Arizona turns around to go to the sink and splash water on her face. April follows her and hands her some scrubs to change into.

Callie changes clothes quickly and leaves the locker room. Meredith notices and quickly follows her. "Torres! Hey, what is your problem?"

"I'm just, I don't know how to act around her right now. This is weird for me, last night I fixed dinner at my house for her and her parents and it was really great until I remembered that we're not a family any more. And it just got to me, okay?" Callie spits out at her.

"But you are a family or they wouldn't have been over for dinner. Don't you get that? You have a child together, you'll always be family." Meredith explains to her.

"Okay, if that's true then what will I be to her child, Meredith. Can you answer that?" Callie asks sharply before storming away.


	9. Chapter 9

"What are you doing here?" Addison asks when she exits the concourse and spies Alex Karev leaning against the wall.

"Robbins has morning sickness, you do not want her driving right now." He explains.

"Oh, so you know that she's pregnant." Addison replies handing him her bag.

"Yeah of course. Jeez, you're only staying one night." He grimaces as he takes the bag.

"No I'm staying a few days, Callie invited me to stay the weekend." Addison informs him.

"Have you met her girlfriend?" He asks as they get to his car.

"No, I haven't. But I hear she's a resident." Addison replies as she gets into the cardexe.

"Oh she's a resident all right. Look, I don't want you to be blindsided like we were about this, so I'm just going to tell you something about her girlfriend, okay?" Alex says as he starts the car.

"Alex, what are you talking about?" Addison asks him beginning to worry.

"Her girlfriend was a resident on Derek's case. She was one of the doctors that treated him, okay?" Alex says.

"I'm sorry, are you saying that Callie is dating one of the doctor's that killed Derek?" Addison asks him.

"Yeah, can you believe that they let her in our program and we're supposed to train her?" He asks.

* * *

"Hey, I'm sorry but my day just went off the rails. I'm not going to be able to make it to lunch today." Arizona sadly says to Melanie.

"Oh that's no good. Hey, I'm going to be done early, how about I bring lunch to you." Melanie offers.

"Uh, oh that would work. Why don't you come up to my office and we can eat there before my next appointment." Arizona replies happy that Melanie still wants to see her.

"Okay, so what are you in the mood for?" Melanie asks.

"I'm embarrassed to admit that I've been fighting morning sickness, so I'm not really sure what I want. But I do know it can't be anything with bacon, I can barely say the word without being sick." Arizona admits.

"Okay, I know just the thing to bring for lunch. I'll see you at 12:30?" Melanie asks.

"Yes, 12:30 is perfect, but do I want to know how you know this?" Arizona questions.

"I have two sisters who both had morning sickness, don't worry Arizona, I've got this. See you soon." Melanie replies confidently.

* * *

Arizona's phone buzzes as she's leaving the ER, where she got called in for a consult. Melanie is letting her know that she's heading to her office. So she calls her, "Hey, where are you right now? I'm just leaving the ER." Arizona asks.

"I'm at the main bank of elevators, do you want me to wait for you?" Melanie asks.

"Yeah, I'll be right there." Arizona says pushing through the double doors and running into Callie and Addison, who look like they are not having a pleasant conversation. So she nods at them and continues walking.

Melanie spots her and smiles and heads over to greet her. "Arizona," she gives her a light hug, "You look great."

Returning the hug and kissing her cheek, Arizona replies, "It's really good to see you. Thank you for this."

As they get into the elevator and the doors begin to close, someone slips a leg in and the doors reopen. "Sorry, I just wanted to talk to you," Addison replies slipping into the elevator beside Arizona.

"I want to talk to you about Callie's girlfriend situation." Addison whispers to Arizona.

The blonde's face freezes, shit. That's what she and Callie were talking about back there. "Um, Addison Montgomery meet Melanie Anderson, Melanie just brought me some lunch and I only have about thirty minutes before my next appointment." Arizona replies, looking at her sweetly.

"Oh, you brought her lunch?" Addison asks, "What did you bring her?"

"Melanie, you don't have to answer that. Addison is a very nosy friend, who is also an OB and a Maternal and Fetal surgeon and also my doctor." Arizona says glaring at the redhead.

"Oh, then she'll be happy to know that I brought you a carrot ginger tofu soup from Trader Joe's." Melanie replies, "This soup got both of my sisters through morning sickness."

"Really? Now I have to try some. I have to know if this works." Addison replies holding the door of the the elevator open for them. "Arizona, its literally my job to know if this soup works on morning sickness." She adds.

"Fine, but one taste and then you're leaving." Arizona replies firmly as they head to her office.

"I brought extra soup, just in case it works, I wanted you to have enough for tomorrow too." Melanie replies.

"Now Melanie, how do you know Arizona?" Addison asks as they enter the office together and the redhead takes her arm and leads her over to the side table to set the food out.

"Addison!" Arizona warns, "taste the soup and go."

"But I flew from LA just to be your doctor today, is this really how you're going to treat me?" Addison teases her.

"I thought you were having lunch with Callie." Arizona explains.

"Yeah, that's not happening. I just found out her girlfriend killed Derek, so I'm not a fan of her right now." Addison explains.

"Did Alex tell you that?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, he said he didn't want me to be blindsided like everyone else."

"Crap, okay. Look, we can talk about this later, but right now if you're staying for lunch, that's not what we're talking about. Melanie did not bring me lunch today to listen to us gossip about my ex's girlfriend." Arizona replies sitting down at the table.

"Oh, so why exactly did Melanie bring you lunch today?" Addison asks curiously.

"If you must know, we just met and we're trying to get to know each other." Arizona exclaims.

"How did you meet Arizona?" Addison asks taking one of the bowls of soup and removing the lid to help herself.

"We met at the University, I'm a rep for Ossur, it's a ..." Melanie begins to explain.

"I know what Ossur is, wait, you're her rep so she's going to get into the trial and will she get the new prototype?" Addison asks.

"Yes, that's what we measured her for. It seems that she's a perfect candidate for it. So we're rather excited to get her fitted for it." Melanie replies, "How do you know about it?"

"I did some research and talked to an Ortho or two about it. I worry about my girl here and I wanted her to have the best prosthetic possible and I heard about the trial, so I reached out to get her an appointment with Dr James." Addison explains.

"You're a good friend. This prosthetic is designed for active women and this is the first trial that we're doing with pregnant amputees. Arizona is only the sixth one that we've found so far that meet our criteria, but now I have three here in Seattle, so I hope to be here quite often." Melanie explains.

"So where do you live now?" Addison asks.

"I live outside of Boise, we do a lot of work with Military bases unfortunately." Melanie replies.

Addison takes a moment to watch Arizona sipping the soup, before she gets up to leave.

"Okay, my work here is done. Melanie it was great to meet you and this soup is fantastic. Arizona, I'll see you later. Oh and you should invite Melanie to dinner with us, your parents will love her." Addison replies.

Watching her leave, Arizona sets down her spoon and looks over at Melanie, "I am so sorry. She just flew in from LA and we haven't seen each other in months." Arizona says apologizing.

"Arizona, it's fine. I don't mind, if I did I wouldn't have suggested coming to your office." She points out.

"Hey Robbins, we just got labs back on... Oh sorry, I just saw Montgomery leave..." Alex replies smiling awkwardly at Melanie.

"Alex Karev, meet Melanie Anderson. I'll look at the labs and I'll send you a note. Now go please." Arizona replies getting up and grabbing her tablet off her desk. "I'm sorry, just let me do this one thing." She says sitting back down at the table she picks up her spoon and resumes eating her soup as she reviews the results, then she quickly types in her note and sets the tablet back down.

"So Alex is your former resident who is now head of Peds? Wow, he looks kind of young to be head surgeon. You must be some teacher." Melanie replies flirting with her.

"Flattery will get you everywhere," Arizona replies leaning towards her, "But I really want to kiss you and who knows who'll come through that door next," she replies laughing.

"Arizona, we brought you lunch." Barbara and Daniel says entering her office to catch her just as she's about to kiss Melanie.

"Seriously!" Arizona exclaims under her breath, "Hey Mom, Dad meet Melanie. Melanie meet Barbara and Daniel Robbins, my parents."

"Well, Arizona didn't tell that she was seeing anyone. It's wonderful to meet you dear." Barbara says sitting down at the table, "Now what are you having for lunch?"

"It's a carrot ginger tofu soup, it helped my both of my sisters when they had morning sickness." Melanie explains.

"Oh, this is wonderful. Daniel, come try this soup." Barbara says turning around.

"Honey, we should probably go see Sofia and let Arizona and her friend finish their lunch." Daniel replies walking over to the table to give his daughter a kiss, then holding up the bag, he adds, "Oh and we brought you chicken and rice, Mom made it for you. I'll just stick it in your fridge." He says heading over to the small fridge in the corner near her desk.

"Thanks Dad, Mom thank you for making me lunch. I'll see you after awhile. Oh and you're on the list, so if you want to take Sofia to the park, they'll let you." Arizona reminds them as she kisses them both goodbye and walks them to the door. Then she locks the door and heads back over to Melanie. "Okay, so no more lunch in my office."

Standing up Melanie pulls her to her and kisses her softly, "Mmm, you taste good."

"Why are you so okay with this? Aren't you annoyed at the constant stream of people through here?" Arizona asks smiling at her.

"Nope. All I see is that you have people who care about you and that is awesome, not annoying." Melanie replies giving her another peck on her lips.

"Did you just say awesome?" Arizona asks laughing.

"Yes, I did. And I'll say it again, because I think that you are awesome." She says kissing her again.

Arizona's buzzing phone interrupts their moment and its a text message from Addison that says, "Your parents want you to bring Melanie to dinner tonight."

Setting the phone back down on the table, Arizona asks, "Any chance that you're free for dinner tonight? I mean you've already met my parents and Addison."

"Actually, I have plans with my sister tonight. She's coming from Tacoma to hang out with me at the hotel, it's kind of a thing we do when I'm in town." Melanie explains.

"Oh well, maybe next time. My parents just moved here and Addison will be around for at least eight more months." Arizona replies rubbing her belly.

"That's the first time that I've seen you do that." Melanie replies nodding at her hand.

"I didn't even realize that I did it." Arizona replies sitting down a little shocked. "Sorry, I just felt weird for a minute, I have my 8 week ultrasound today, which is why everyone is here," she explains and notices the surprised look on Melanie's face, so she add, "I'm sorry that I didn't tell you but it's weird to be a single pregnant lesbian, I have no point of reference here."

"Arizona it's fine. And yes it's weird but it's not a bad weird, we'll figure it out. But 8 weeks, wow, you've got a little bean in there right now. My sister, Janie, her husband was overseas when she was pregnant and I was here with her. So I've actually been through this before, its exciting. Please don't think you have to hide that from me." Melanie explains.

"Okay, thanks. Look, I know that you're leaving tomorrow. But I'd like us to stay in touch, if you want to, I mean." Arizona replies nervously.

"I do want that. I really like you Arizona and I've considered moving to Tacoma to be closer to Janie and the kids, now you've given me another reason to do it." Melanie replies.

"Melanie, I can't promise anything right now." Arizona begins to say.

"Arizona, I don't want you to, but I do want to get to know you better and that would be much easier to do if I lived in the area, that's all I'm saying." She replies. "Now I should get out of here so you can get to your next appointment. Good luck today and call me if you get time, okay?" Melanie asks bending down to give her a quick kiss.

"Okay," Arizona replies closing her eyes a moment and savoring the kiss. "Thank you for lunch and I will call you later." She says walking her to the door and kissing her again before unlocking it. "Can you find your way out?"

"Yes, I'll be fine." She says and winks at the blonde before she heads down the hall to the elevator.


	10. Chapter 10

"Don't even say it, I'm leaving." Callie says when she looks up to see Addison and Amelia entering the doctor's lounge. She starts picking up her things and shoving them into her bag.

"Callie, wait, I just wanted to say something." Addison says moving towards her and placing a hand on her shoulder.

"I realize that this whole situation is out there, even for this place, I mean we've had some crazy shit go down here. But this? I haven't had a chance to discuss it with Richard, but I have no clue how this happened. What on earth were they thinking to place that young resident here of all places? How can she be expected to learn when she's surrounded by people affected by her mistakes? As for your relationship with her, look, I know that you have a huge heart and I love that about you but you have to realize not everyone does especially when a Derek took part of it with him." Addison softly explains.

"Don't you think that I have those same feelings? I can barely look at her when she's wearing scrubs without thinking of him. He was my friend. I loved him, I am a better surgeon for having known him and worked alongside him, but I care for her. We all made mistakes as residents and some of us even made mistakes that cost people their lives, her mistake just happened to be someone that we know." Callie replies tearfully.

* * *

Amelia watches her go and sits down on the couch. "Damn, it was easier to be angry at her before I knew how much she loved Derek." She remarks.

"Well, she has a point. But I still don't agree with the placement." Addison replies turning to Amelia. "What did Richard say when Meredith asked him why she was here?"

"You should ask her about that. She was so pissed when she told me, I can't really explain it." Amelia replies. "Hey don't you have a consult over in the OB wing?"

"Yeah, I do. Look, I'll catch up with you later. I'm not sure what I'm going to do. I was supposed to stay with Callie this weekend, but well, I don't know if either of us want to do that now." Addison admits.

"Let me know, I'd offer you a place to crash, but I'm living at Meredith's now. And if you wanted an awkwardly uncomfortable weekend, you could just stay with Torres." Amelia points out.

* * *

Arizona quickly slips off her clothes, then takes a minute to examine her body. Her breasts are definitely fuller and she thinks that she's getting thicker around the middle, even her ass is filling out. There's not quite a baby bump yet, but she can tell that it's only a matter of time. Pulling on the gown, she readies herself and then steps into the treatment room.

"Are you ready?" Addison asks as she watches her cross the room nervously and lay on the table.

"Yes, go ahead." Arizona replies glancing over at April, who takes the cue to come over and take her hand.

"Dr Miller," Addison says nodding at the OB to begin the exam, while Addison stands behind her observing the two women. She knows that they've both been through a lot and it's remarkable that either of them is here right now, but hopefully a successful pregnancy for Arizona will give Kepner the push she needs to try again.

"Hey baby," Addison says when the fetus comes into view.

Arizona takes a deep breath when she sees the baby. "How does he look Addison?" She asks.

"Dr Miller?" Addison prompts the OB to answer the question.

"Arizona, everything looks perfect." She replies then takes a moment to point out the important things to note at 8 weeks. Then she reaches over and turns up the volume on the speaker so they can hear the heartbeat.

"Okay, so now we talk about Prenatal testing. I am recommending the Nuchal Fold Scan in two weeks." Addison says moving to the blonde's side.

"What about CVS?" Arizona asks.

"I don't think you should risk it, besides we did genetic profiles on you and the donor prior to insemination, greatly reducing the need for amniocentesis testing." Addison reminds her. "Now let's bring your parents in here and let them see the baby, okay?" Addison nods to Kepner who steps out to get them.

"Mr and Mrs Robbins, I'd like you meet your grandbaby." Addison says as Dr Miller moves the ultrasound wand across Arizona's abdomen again to show them.

"Well, these things sure have changed. Look at that honey," Daniel replies leaning in to look at the baby on the screen. 'Wait, is that the heartbeat?" He asks surprised.

"Yes, Dad the heart isn't fully formed yet, but that is the heartbeat." Arizona replies.

"You do surgery on babies like this?" Barbara asks.

"No, there's not a lot we can do at 8 weeks." Addison replies stepping in and changing the subject, "So the next text will be in two weeks, Dr Miller will perform it and I'll join in via the weblink to observe."

"When will we find out if it's a boy or a girl?" Barbara asks.

"That's going to be a few more weeks and it depends on whether Arizona wants to know." Addison replies looking over at her patient.

"We want to know, we don't care which, but we do want to know." Arizona replies looking happily at her parents.

* * *

"How did it go?" Melanie asks that night when they get a chance to talk on the phone.

"It went great. Everything is fine. I think I'm finally starting to believe that this is actually happening." Arizona replies.

"It's your first, so I think that's understandable." Melanie replies hoping to help.

"Well, actually. It's not my first. I had a miscarriage a few years ago." Arizona admits.

"Oh god, I didn't know." Melanie exclaims, "so that's why you've been so anxious, I just thought you were nervous."

"Yes, last time everything was different. Callie and I were together and we were so happy, but it didn't feel right and now I understand why, this pregnancy feels completely different to me. It's affecting my body differently too. I just hope that it means that this is normal and good." Arizona explains.

"I'm sure that it does. You should trust yourself Arizona." Melanie replies.

"It's different though when it's your body. Have you ever thought of having kids?" She asks.

"I love kids, but I don't think that I need to have one." Melanie says, "my sisters both have three now, so we have plenty of kids in our family. Not that my family would be upset if I did, it just takes the pressure off, you know?"

* * *

Callie is still trying to wrap her head around Arizona's parents moving here and Arizona having a baby. It would help if she could talk to someone about it. Maybe she should call her dad or Aria, but then they'll just tell her that Arizona having a baby is some big scam to get her back and she doesn't want to hear that, mostly because it's obviously not true.

"Are you okay? You've been really distracted lately." Penny says sitting down on the bed beside her.

"Me distracted? I can't believe you noticed. Grey has had you so busy we haven't seen each other in days." Callie scoffs.

"I'm a resident Callie, that's how it's going to be for two more years." Penny reminds her.

"I know, I was married to a resident when I was a first year attending," Callie replies obviously annoyed, then she abruptly leaves the room and heads into the bathroom, when she comes out brushing her hair, she is surprised to see Penny getting dressed. "I thought you were staying here tonight." Callie remarks.

"I would stay if you wanted me here, but I honestly I don't think that you do." Penny replies pulling her jeans back on.

"Penny, I'm sorry. Please stay. It's just been a really tough week having Arizona's parents around and then finding out that she's dating someone," Callie blurts out.

"Look, I understand that all of this is hitting you all at once, but Callie you guys haven't been together for over two years and you moved on, it's about time that she does too." Penny replies standing up and walking over to her.

"Please stay, this might be the only night we get this week. Addison is staying here this weekend." Callie explains.

"Who is Addison?" Penny asks.

"Addison Montgomery is one of my closest friends, she's visiting from LA. She is a OB and Fetal Surgeon, she's here for Arizona's baby." Callie replies.

"Oh, she's your friend but you don't want her to meet me?" Penny asks disappointedly.

"Well I would but the thing is, she is Derek Shepherd's ex-wife." Callie replies reaching out to move a strand of hair from Penny's face.

Brushing Callie's hand away Penny says loudly, "It's always going to come back to him, isn't it? I don't understand how you never talked about him before and now everyone you know seems to have a connection to him. Are you just trying to build a wall between us?" Penny asks upset now herself.

"Derek was a huge part of my life, I didn't talk about him before because we were just getting to know each other and I didn't really talk about any of my friends. You don't really talk about your friends either." Callie points out.

"I'm too busy to have friends right now. I mean I went out for drinks with Edwards the other night, but you know her." Penny counters.

"You went out with Edwards?" Callie asks. "You know that she's on Shepherd's service right? Be careful with her." Callie advises.

"Jesus Callie, just stop. At first I thought it was kind of hot that you were trying to protect me, now I just feel like you're treating me like a child and I am too tired to do this right now." Penny says leaving the room.

Callie sits on the bed and waits until she hears the front door close and then she falls over. "What the hell am I doing?

* * *

The next morning Callie heads to work early. She wants to see Arizona this morning and see if she can talk with her.

Entering the locker room, she is pleased to see the blonde at her locker.

"Good morning," Arizona greets her. "Mom and Dad are taking Sofia to school today. I'm sorry, I should have told you."

"Your mom told me that yesterday, I wanted to know if we could talk." Callie replies nervously.

"Uh, sure I have some time this morning. Is everything okay Calliope?" Arizona asks concerned.

"Actually, I'm really confused about everything. I'm really unhappy right now and I want to know how you figured it out?" Callie asks.

"How I figured what out?" Arizona asks.

"How did you figure out what to do to be happy again? I thought I had it figured out, but now everything's a mess and whatever I do seems to make it worse." Callie replies trying to explain.

"Okay, tell you what. Let's go get some coffee and go talk in your office." Arizona suggests.

"You're drinking decaf tea? Who are you and what have you done with Arizona?" Callie teases her.

Walking back to Callie's office Arizona realizes that she feels okay with this and it surprises her.

"I went back to Dr Dawson last year after everything that happened with Nicole. That was a really hard time for me and I knew that I needed to really dig in and figure out what I wanted and needed. You see Nicole said something to me that really resonated. She woke up and we realized that she was blind and I was upset, you know that I pushed her to have the tumor removed and I thought that she would hate me, but she didn't. Callie she was thankful to be alive. She thanked me for being a huge pain in her ass and saving her life. Her life has changed forever, but she's happy to have it." Arizona says waiting for that to sink in.

"I didn't know that, wow, I can see how that would have affected you." Callie replies softly.

"Calliope, that's why when I found out that Alex had made the cut and not you, that's why it affected me so much. I was so sure that you had done it, and I couldn't understand how you did it, that I never even checked to see if you actually did it. Of course now I know that you were in surgery on Derek's hand and couldn't have done both procedures, but I never even considered that you didn't make the cut. But when I found out that you didn't I realized that I should have known all along that you didn't do it." Arizona explains, reaching over to touch Callie's arm. "Dr Dawson helped me get perspective on all of this and once we cleared through all of this I was left with one thing. She asked me, 'Arizona what is one thing that if you don't do right now, you will always regret it?' Callie, my mouth spoke before my brain even registered the question. 'I said that I wanted to have a baby'.

"Really?" Callie asks tears threatening to fall down her cheeks.

"I am as surprised as you are. But the more I considered it, the more I realized that of everything I want for my life, this was the one thing that I wanted that had an expiration date. I had just turned 38, I couldn't afford to wait. Did I want to have a baby alone? No, I didn't it, but waiting to meet someone wasn't an option. So I called and talked it over with my Mom and she reminded me that I can do this and she would help. So I began working on a plan for how this would work, how could I make this work for both me and the baby. It was actually fairly easy to figure out once you free yourself of all the things that you think you need. I realized that all I needed was the support of my family and friends, a place to live and I knew that everything else would fall into place and it did." Arizona replies.

"You've gone through all of this in the past several months alone?" Callie asks. "Okay, so I should call Dawson and start figuring this out for myself, that's your advice?"

"Callie, that's what I did. I don't know what will work for you. But I think you're asking the right questions." Arizona replies taking a sip of her tea.

"Can I tell you what I'm stuck on right now?" She asks as they both check their phones to see how much time they have. "I love that you're having a baby, but I'm stuck because I'm nothing. You're my child's mother, but I'm nothing to yours and that bothers me, you have no idea how much that bothers me." Callie admits.

"Okay, so we'll figure that out. We have plenty of time to figure that out." Arizona replies squeezing her hand.


	11. Chapter 11

Sitting at her desk with a bowl of leftover soup, Arizona can't help but reflect on the past 24 hours. Not only is the baby healthy, but Arizona's parents are here and ready to help her in every way possible; April is her rock and Melanie is amazingly supportive and attractive. How did she get here she wonders? Just four months ago, she was doing all of this alone, now she not only has her parents helping her, but now she has April and their friends all wanting to help her and may even have someone to share it all with.

"Did you talk with Callie this morning?" Addison asks bursting into Arizona's office and pulling up a chair.

"Uh, yeah. Why?" Arizona asks looking at Addison concerned.

"Well, she just asked me to stay with her this weekend, she says that she needs me to help her find her happy." Addison replies, "Well considering that you used that phrase a few month ago, I figured that she's spoken with you."

"Yeah, she caught me on the way in. You should do it, you should stay with her. She needs you, Addison. You get through to her like very few others can." Arizona points out.

"I don't want to have to make nice with her girlfriend, I don't have that in me." Addison reminds her.

"You won't have to meet her, they're on a break." Arizona replies, "I talked to her this morning remember?"

"Okay, so how are things with you Melanie?" Addison asks.

"It's new so it's light and fun," Arizona admits.

"How do you do that" Addison asks.

"How do I do what?" Arizona asks.

"You're pregnant and you not only meet someone, but you meet like the perfect person for the situation?" Addison explains.

"Addison, I have no idea. I haven't met anyone in two years. Then I'm in the locker room at the University for my appointment and this tall gorgeous green-eyed woman walks in and flirts with me and asks me out. It was like everything I'd done up to this point was so that I would meet her." Arizona replies unable to hide her smile.

* * *

"Alex, you're late." Arizona says disappointed.

"Hey, I'm here aren't I?" He says walking up to the house and looking at the POD in the yard.

"Dad, Alex is here!" Arizona yells into the house.

"Hey there, glad you made it. Just help me with the last of this, son." Daniel says after shaking his hand.

"No problem sir." Alex says following him into the container.

"We could have had it unloaded by now." Arizona replies impatiently.

"No Arizona, there's no need for us to do it, especially you. There's no way your dad would let you lift anything right now. If he had his way, you wouldn't be carrying Sofia at all." Barbara reminds her.

"Well, my carrying Sofia days are coming to an end anyway." Arizona remarks. Then adds, "I'm really going to miss having you guys around."

"Honey, we're still around. Just not under your feet. Maybe now you can have some time with Melanie, isn't she back in town this week for your fitting?" She asks.

"Uh, yeah Mom, she is. But I'm not rushing this. If it's meant to be it will happen, I don't need to rush into anything."

"You say that now, but wait until your next trimester, you'll really want her around then. Trust me." Barbara replies smiling a knowing smile.

* * *

Arizona is drinking a cup of tea and glancing through her "What to Expect When You're Expecting book", still thinking about what her Mom said when it finally hits her. Oh god, second trimester is when she and Callie got back together. She always thought it was because they had been on a break but now she's seeing that its part of the pregnancy. Now she doesn't want to rush anything, but she also doesn't want their first time to be fueled by her pregnancy hormones. And now its all she can think about.

"Arizona, we just finished up. Do you need anything else? Jo and April ask after helping clean up her place after her parents moved out.

"Maybe you guys would go shopping with me for maternity clothes? I know it's early and I won't need them for weeks, but would you mind?" She asks nervously.

April and Jo look at each other and grin. "We thought you'd never ask!" The say in unison.

"Okay, so here's the plan. Jo, let's each run home and freshen up. Arizona you rest up and we'll meet back here in two hours and we'll take you shopping. Does that work for you?" April asks Jo.

"Oh yeah, Alex is still over at her parent's house arranging furniture. That's perfect." Jo remarks.

* * *

"How was your weekend?" Melanie asks when Arizona calls her on Sunday.

"It was good. Mom and Dad closed on the house Friday and they moved in yesterday. I got Alex to help Dad unload the POD, while Jo, April and I helped Mom unpack, then we came here so I could rest and they cleaned up for me. It was exhausting, but today I feel really good, I even went swimming today." Arizona adds rather pleased with herself. "How was your weekend?"

"It was insane, I actually just got home today." Melanie confesses.

"You were in Seattle all weekend?" Arizona asks a little disappointed.

"No, I was in Tacoma all weekend at Janie's. Once I told her that I was thinking of finally making the move, she wanted me to look at a couple of places." Melanie explains.

"Really, wow, that does sound insane." Arizona replies.

"No the insane part is that I put down a deposit and I'm moving in two weeks." She replies waiting for the blonde's response.

"Wait, you did what? You're moving here in two weeks?" Arizona stammers.

"Well, I'm moving to Tacoma. I just have to clear everything at work, but I don't really have an office except when I'm in Minneapolis, so they don't really care where I live and SeaTac is a bigger airport, so flights will be easier to schedule. Plus I have two trials at U-Dub and two more about to start at the base here, it makes sense for me to move here." She explains.

"Melanie, I'm excited but a little nervous. We barely know each other." Arizona replies.

"Arizona, I have to admit, that I'm the last person to do something like this. I'm that friend who hauls your drunk ass out of the bar before you take home a girl you just met. But I've never met someone like you before, I feel like I've known you and I can't stop thinking about you. I have to know if this is real." Melanie replies.

* * *

The week flies by, Arizona has felt energized all week. The morning sickness is gone, her parents have agreed to take Sofia on Wednesday and Thursday, they've insisted that she bring Melanie to dinner at their place to meet Sofia.

"Mom, it's kind of early for her to meet Sofia." Arizona points out.

"You're a mom and your pregnant, you need to make sure that she understands that you're a package deal." Barbara counters.

"She knows that Mom," Arizona replies. "She knows everything, well almost everything. I haven't told her everything about what happened between me and Callie."

"You will tell her that in good time. I know that you're not proud of it, but it happened and hiding it won't do anyone any good. Just be honest with her, that's all you can do." She reminds her daughter.

"I know Mom. It's just hard to admit because not only did I fail Callie, I failed myself."

* * *

"Hey how are you?" Callie asks when she spots Arizona in the cafeteria eating lunch.

"Much better." Arizona replies holding up her fork. "Hey why don't you join me?"

"Really?" Callie asks, then sits down across from her.

"Of course, besides I need to ask you something." Arizona says smiling.

"Melanie is in town for a couple of days and Mom and Dad want to have us over for dinner one night..." Arizona begins.

"Okay, which night? I don't mind taking Sofia for a night this week." Callie replies taking a bite of her salad.

"Actually, I was going to have her meet Sofia." Arizona explains, "I know its like really soon. But its not like she's staying over night with me and Sofia, it's just dinner with my parents there the whole time."

"It's fine." Callie says calmly.

"I just, I'm a mom and I'm pregnant and I don't want to pretend to be anything else, because I'm not and... what did you just say?" Arizona asks staring at the brunette with her mouth open.

"I said it's fine. I understand." Callie says again. "I trust your judgement, of course, I've also heard about how amazing she is from Addison, Alex, April and your parents, so I'm not about to be the bad guy here. If you think it's time, then it's time."

"You've already seen Dawson, haven't you?" Arizona asks narrowing her eyes as she thinks about Callie's response.

"That obvious, huh?" Yes, I saw her this morning actually." Callie admits.

"How do you feel?" Arizona asks.

"It's hard, Arizona. I'm not thrilled to be doing a mental autopsy on my failed relationships, but if it helps, it will be worth it." Callie admits.

"It is hard Calliope, but you'll feel so much better once you've gotten that stuff out of your head." Arizona tells her.

* * *

"Dr Grey do you have a moment?" Callie asks carefully approaching Meredith when she's alone.

Glancing up Meredith takes in Callie's demeanor and then finishes the chart and sticks it back in the holder. "Sure, should we step into my office?" She asks, turning to lead the way.

Callie follows her, "I don't know if Dr Blake mentioned it but we're taking a break and not seeing each other right now. I'm just telling you so you know that I'm stepping back. I realize that I was out of line last week and it won't happen again."

"Okay, for what it's worth. I'm glad that you're doing that. Callie she's a resident and your Chief of your department, she doesn't deserve to date someone like you yet." Meredith replies. "Look at what Derek and I went through, to this day I don't know how or why we made it, but we probably shouldn't have."

"I know that. And you'd think I'd learn not to date a resident after everything with George. But she wasn't a resident when we met, she was a medical research grad student or so I thought. But it doesn't matter. What does matter is that you and I get our friendship back. I spent the weekend with Addie and it felt really good and I miss that with you." Callie admits.

"I miss you too Torres." Meredith says relieved, "hey maybe we can go out this week for burgers. I'll see if I can get Owen and Amelia to babysit."

"That would be amazing. I would love that." Callie replies also relieved.


	12. Chapter 12

"Therapy? Well I have to admit Arizona's life is definitely falling together nicely. Maybe we should both try therapy again?" Meredith says sarcastically, then adds, "So who is this woman that she's seeing?"

"She's the rep for OSSUR Prosthetics, I haven't met her yet. But I will in a couple of weeks when my trials start at the VA." Callie remarks.

"Uh Callie, Arizona just walked in." Meredith remarks, "She's dressed for a date, she did not wear that to work."

"Crap did she see us, is she coming over here?" Callie asks not wanting to turn around.

"No, but a tall gorgeous woman just walked up to her and greeted her warmly. Wow, she's really hot. Reminds me of Teddy, but taller and shorter hair." Meredith looks back at Callie and takes a sip of her drink. "You should just go up and introduce yourself."

"I don't have to because they're coming towards us," Callie replies stealing a glance sideways.

"Meredith, Calliope, I want you to meet someone. This is Melanie Anderson." Arizona says smiling at them both.

"Meredith Grey, lovely to meet you Melanie." Meredith says flashing a bright smile.

"I've heard a lot about you Dr Grey and I met your late husband, I attended one of his presentations and he was generous enough to sit down with me and answer about a thousand questions." Melanie explains.

"Derek loved his work. Thank you." Meredith replies, immediately liking her.

"Callie Torres, it is on honor to finally meet you. I've heard so much about you. I am really looking forward to working with you on the upcoming trials at the VA." Melanie says reaching out to shake hands with her. "It seems like you are the go to Orthopedic surgeon for this area. Dr James can't stop talking about you. He's very proud of your accomplishments."

"Oh well, thank you. Dr James was a fantastic mentor and I'm curious about his new project." Callie admits. "When does Arizona get the new prototype?"

"She's wearing it." Melanie replies reaching down to lift up Arizona's dress a little so Callie can see it.

"I didn't see her walk in, so I didn't realize. How does it feel Arizona?" Callie asks, sliding her hands up the leg to admire the prosthetic, then realizing that they're in a bar, she pulls her hands away embarrassed

"It feels amazing." Arizona admits, a little embarrassed by the attention. "And look, I'm wearing a low heel!" She adds excitedly. Callie smiles, she knows how much that means to her ex.

"Well, you look fantastic." Meredith replies, trying to help redirect the conversation.

"Thanks Meredith, well we need to get going. We have dinner reservations." Arizona explains.

"It was great meeting you both," Melanie replies before turning to leave with the blonde on her arm.

"Crap, I was hoping to hate her," Callie replies.

"No you weren't. You just hate that she's seeing Arizona." Meredith says holding her drink up to Joe so he'll bring them another round.

"Okay, so why can't I just be happy for Arizona. She looks really happy, didn't she look happy?" Callie asks taking a sip of her drink.

"Yes, Arizona is happy. But you're not, so it's hard to be happy for someone else when you're not happy." Meredith points out.

"I need to find my happy." Callie says finishing her drink as Joe sets down the next round.

* * *

"Okay, so that went well. Thank you for agreeing to do that. I just wanted her to meet you before you met Sofia." Arizona explains again as they get into her car.

Closing the blonde's car door, Melanie slides into the driver's seat. "No problem at all. I'm actually relieved. I was a bit nervous that I wouldn't meet her until the VA meeting and then it would be all kinds of awkward. So thank you for suggesting this, now we have it out of the way and I think that went well, don't you?"

"Trust me it went really well. They both liked you. Now I didn't realize that you knew Derek Shepherd?" Arizona asks.

"Oh, his brain mapping project is revolutionizing prosthetics. This prototype that you have is just the beginning. The chip that allows the leg to respond to your movements and respond to your as you shift your weight, that's Derek's design. We had designed it for athletes, but it was his idea to expand it to include weight distribution and he specifically wanted it to be tested on pregnant women." Melanie explains.

"Wow, I didn't realize that. Did you know that Meredith and I were both pregnant during that time? I didn't know that he knew, but Callie must of talked with him about it. She was really concerned that the prosthetic that I had at the time wouldn't be responsive enough as my pregnancy advanced." Arizona replies.

"He did mention that his wife was pregnant and that he was using her weight gains as his model for the chip." Melanie replies. "Were you and Dr Shepherd close?"

"After the plane crash, I had PTSD and phantom limb pain and he helped me learn biofeedback. It really helped me." Arizona admits.

"And Callie rebuilt his hand with the nerve graft that made it possible for him to resume his career. She's an amazing surgeon, I can't tell you how excited I am to be working with her. As a former Athletic Trainer, I followed her cartilage project and then when I found out she was joining the Seattle Wounded Warrior Project, I really wanted to meet her. I just had no idea that her interest in prosthetics was so personal." Melanie replies, as she stops the car at a light and turns to the blonde. "I definitely understand her motivation now." She says softly leaning over to steal a kiss.

"I don't think I'm her motivation any longer, she's all about the warriors now." Arizona replies quietly.

Melanie steals a glance at the blonde, then pulls into a parking spot a few doors down from the restaurant. "She hasn't mentioned the new trials to you, has she?"

"Uh, no we usually just talk about Sofia and sometimes work stuff. Why?" Arizona asks, now curious.

"One of the trials that we're about to begin is for women amputees. Callie's been working with our Research Team on a prosthetic that combines a nerve graft and a sensor in the brain. The goal is to have the brain directing the leg movements through the sensors and the nerve just like a normal leg would work. There's a team in Iowa who have worked it out for arm amputees, but Callie's the first Ortho to apply it to the leg." Melanie explains.

"Oh, so it's even more advanced than this prototype?" Arizona replies.

"This is a really good prosthetic, it basically is a robotic leg. The chip in there records everything you do, makes calculations and sends messages to the leg to make adjustments. What Callie's done is remove the chip and connected the prosthetic to your brain, so it can do all the work, just like it does with your other leg." Melanie says turning to face the blonde. "She really hasn't told you anything about this?"

"No, no she hasn't. I mean, it's not like I hang around her lab any more. I knew she was excited about something, I just had no idea it was something like this. Why is the project for women only?" Arizona asks.

"There are two trials, one is for women and the other is for men. We separated them by gender so we could have two different project teams, the technology may overlap but the prosthetics are not the same." Melanie explains.

"Wow, that's really fascinating..." Arizona replies about to ask another question, when Melanie leans over and kisses her again.

"As much as I love talking about my work, maybe we should change the subject and go inside for dinner?"

"Mmmm, I like that idea. But I do want to know more about this." Arizona replies as she gets out of the car.

"Noted. But now we're going to enjoy ourselves, okay?" Melanie replies taking her hand.

* * *

Melanie walks Arizona up to her door and then remembers that her car is at the hospital. "Should I come back and get you in the morning?" She asks as Arizona unlocks her door.

"That's one option," Arizona says taking her hand and pulling her into the room and closing the door behind them. Pressing herself against the taller woman, she kisses her making the other option abundantly clear.

Returning the kiss and wrapping her arms around the blonde, Melanie deepens the kiss. "God Arizona, are you sure about this?" She asks breathlessly.

The blonde's response is to slip her hands under Melanie's blouse and quickly remove it and kiss her way down her neck.

"Wait," Melanie says lifting her face up to look into her eyes. "Let's get more comfortable and take some time to do this properly."

Arizona smiles at her and takes her hand and leads her to her bedroom. Melanie turns to her and pulls her close and begins kissing her while unzipping her dress, then she wraps her arms around her and gently lowers to the bed so she can kiss her way down her neck.

* * *

The next morning Arizona wakes up and smiles as she looks at the woman laying beside her.

"Are you watching me sleep?" Melanie asks, opening up one eye and then the other.

"You're breathtakingly beautiful." Arizona replies softly leaning over and pressing a light kiss to her lips.

Rolling over and pulling the blonde closer, Melanie whispers her name and it sends shivers down her body.

The blonde moves on top of her and kisses her purposefully, then Melanie rolls her over and says, "Not again, it's my turn." She teases pinning the blonde down and kissing her neck.

The beeping of Arizona's phone interrupts them and Melanie looks over and grabs it and hands it to her.

"Damn, I need to go in right away, I have an emergent case coming in two hours early." Arizona replies as she reads the page.

"So this is what it's like to date a surgeon?" Melanie teases as she rolls off the blonde to let her get up.

Swinging out of bed and slipping her crutches out from under it, Arizona pulls herself up to go to the shower.

"Arizona, come here. You should test the leg in the shower. It's designed for full use remember?" Melanie points out.

"Oh right, I forgot. Maybe you should observe, she says going over and sitting down as Melanie helps snap the leg into place.

"Oh, I intend to." She says kissing her and pulling her up into her arms.

* * *

"Mrs Knickerson, I'm here. Let's see what's going on, okay?" Dr Jensen will you move that monitor so I can see it better?"

After a few minutes of scanning with the Doppler, Arizona gets up and pulls Dr Jensen aside. "Go and make sure OR 2 is prepped for a placenta accreta case and and get the NICU Team set up. I'm going to try to repair this, but if it doesn't work, we'll be delivering a 28 week old baby. I'll send the scans to Karev, so he knows what to expect. But get moving, I've got a few more tests to run, but we don't have a lot of time."

"Right away Dr Robbins." Jensen replies.

"Okay, what do we have?" Alex asks joining Jensen in the scrub room of OR 2.

"Placenta accreta case, 28 weeks. Robbins gives it a 70 percent chance of delivery today." Jensen replies.

"Okay, well then we'll be ready. Let me look at the scans again." He says taking the tablet and scrolling through the reports that Arizona sent him.

"I'll be right back, I need to do a couple of things first," he replies rushing out of the room.

"Where's Karev going?" Arizona asks as she rushes up to the sink to begin scrubbing in for the surgery.

"He looked at the scans and mumbled something and left, said he'd be right back." Jensen replies.

"Okay, well this is your first case with me. So just follow my lead until Karev gets in there. I'm going to be laparoscopically slicing through this scar tissue to free the placenta from the uterine wall, then we'll wait to see how her body responds, if the placenta begins to migrate up, then we will be finished. If it doesn't move or it continues to move downwards, then we'll need to put her on immediate bed rest until she's ready to deliver. Worst case scenario, is that we're not able to release the placenta laparoscopically and it ruptures, then we have to fight like hell to stop the bleeding and deliver the baby." Arizona carefully explains the procedure to the resident.

"Okay, I'm here. I just wanted to make sure we had everything we need in there," he says quickly nudging his way in between them to begin scrubbing for surgery.

"Alex, I just outlined the case to Jensen. I've got the rapid infuser set up, in case we go south and need to recycle the blood to keep her alive, you'll take the baby and Jensen and I will get the bleeding under control and save the mother. But let's hope it doesn't get to that point." Arizona says looking both surgeons in the eye to make sure they are ready for this procedure.

* * *

Four hours later and they are stepping out of the OR, the placenta did not abrupt or bleed, but they ended up delivering the baby by caesarian. The mother is stable, so Arizona is racing up to the NICU to check on the baby.

"Alex, how is he?" She asks bursting into the NICU.

Glancing up surprised by her entrance, Alex replies, "He's stable. Uh Robbins, did you just run into this room?" He asks, watching her catch her breath.

Leaning over a minute she suddenly realizes what he's asking, "I did, actually I just ran up the stairs and into this room. Alex, this is amazing. We just spent four hours in the OR and I just ran up the stairs." Arizona exclaims. Taking out her phone she sends a quick text to Melanie. "4 hr surgery + run to NICU = I love this leg!"

Slipping her phone back into her pocket, she turns to look at the baby when her pager goes off. "Damn, it's recovery. Alex, he's good right?" She asks before turning to leave again.

"What's going on?" Arizona asks as she rushes into the recovery room, where Meredith is examining her patient.

"I think you've got internal bleeding, her pressure dropped suddenly." Meredith explains, looking over at Arizona, while Blake and Jensen stand off to the side.

"Okay, let's take her back in. Jensen, call the desk and tell them we're on our way back." Arizona instructs her resident.

"Blake call the blood bank and tell them to send up.." Meredith pauses, it's not her patient so she doesn't know what her blood type is.

"It's A negative," Blake replies finding it quickly and rushing to make the call.

* * *

Meredith and Arizona sit in the lounge a few hours later. "How did you know that would work?" Arizona asks.

"I didn't know it would work, it was just the only thing left that we hadn't tried." Meredith explains.

"Well, you saved that woman's life." Arizona replies tipping her cup of tea to her.

"We saved that woman's life. If we hadn't have both been in there, I don't think she would have had a chance." Meredith points out.

"You know the best part is that not only were we amazing, but we were amazing in front of two residents, who are now telling everyone how amazing we are," Arizona says laughing.

* * *

Back in her office later, Arizona calls Melanie to tell her about her day.

"This is fantastic, after a four hour surgery I ran up the stairs the NICU! Then back down to recovery and then another two hours in the OR and I feel fantastic!" Arizona exclaims still excited.

"Not to mention you did all of that on only a few hours of sleep." Melanie points out.

"Oh right, that is actually the best part. I feel like myself again. Oh my god, that's it. You know I don't think I even thought about the leg, not like I usually do." Arizona realizes.

"That's great, do you have time today for me to come by. I'd like to set up some time with Craig so we can download data, I think we should review it as soon as possible." Melanie points out.

"Oh, right. I'll call him and set it up." Arizona replies.

"Great, I'm pulling up to the hotel now, so just let me know when to come over."

"Hey, I just talked to Meredith and she told me about your surgery." Callie says entering the office.

"Hold on just a second," Arizona says as she waits for Craig to answer.

"Craig, Melanie wants to meet as soon as possible to download the data from my leg. It's been a really good first day and she wants to analyze it." She explains to him.

"Great, I'll let her know and we'll be there in 20 minutes." Arizona says hanging up. Then she picks up her cell and texts Melanie.

"You're going to see Craig and download the data from today already?" Callie asks, "Um, would it be weird if I tagged along? I really want to see that data too."


	13. Chapter 13

_**A/N: Is it too much to ask that we get some growth from these ladies, they are both almost 40 now! And if only Shonda and her writers would realize that the leg storyline can provide all kinds of drama for Calzona and bring awareness to the Wounded Warrior project. I'm just saying, they started this!**_

* * *

While Callie, Melanie and Craig geek out over the data from Arizona's prosthetic, the blonde has returned to check on her patient with Meredith. "Where are our residents?" Meredith asks glancing around the room.

"Jensen has three cases she's monitoring here, so let me see if she's in one of the other recovery rooms." Arizona replies.

"Oh wait, found them." Meredith says nudging the blonde to look down the hall. Blake and Jensen are laughing and leaving an on-call room.

"Oh no, do you think they...?" Arizona asks, not wanting to say it out loud.

"They definitely did." Meredith says looking down. "I'm not telling Callie. You tell her."

"I'm not telling her. You're her friend, you tell her." Arizona replies.

"Why do we have to tell her?" Meredith asks, "They're not even dating right now."

"She deserves to know though. Someone should tell her." Arizona points out.

"Let's wait, maybe it was a one time hookup." Meredith whispers as the two interns enter the recovery room glancing at each other nervously.

"Who's ready to present?" Arizona asks looking down at the chart, not making eye contact with any of them.

* * *

Wrapping up her day, Arizona calls Melanie to find out where she is and she's shocked to hear Callie's voice.

"Where are you?" Arizona asks.

"Uh, we're at Joe's celebrating. Come over and join us!" Melanie replies.

"You're drinking? We have dinner with my parents tonight?" Arizona exclaims.

"Just one drink, babe. Don't worry." Melanie replies, come over, please.

"Okay, I'll be there in about 15 minutes. Melanie, don't let Callie talk you into tequila shots!" Arizona says before hanging up.

* * *

Entering Joe's, Arizona is surprised to see Callie and Melanie each with one glass of wine, talking animatedly. The blonde walks up to them and Melanie slips her arm around her and smiles. "Hey there."

"Arizona, the data from your day was amazing, it's doing everything Derek wanted it to do, now we just wait and see how it adjusts to your weight changes." Callie says excitedly.

"You're sitting here talking about my leg and my weight? " She asks making an odd face.

"Well but in reference to your prosthetic," Callie reminds her.

"Still weird." Arizona replies.

Laughing Melanie stands up and slides a card across the bar to pay the tab, but Callie slides it back. "I've got this one. You get the next one, I have a feeling we'll be celebrating often over the next few months," Callie says smiling at her.

"Okay, well we should probably get going, thanks for everything Callie." Melanie replies.

As they get in the car, Arizona pauses and looks over at her girlfriend, "You have charmed your way into Callie Torres good graces. She genuinely likes you." Arizona points out.

"You say that like its not a good thing?" Melanie questions.

"It's a really good thing, I just didn't know it was possible." Arizona explains. "But Callie has definitely changed, usually a celebration at Joe's means tequila shots."

"It just shows that you're both healing, I can't tell you how relieved I am to be able to spend time with her like that. I was a little worried that she wouldn't want to work with me when she found out we were seeing each other." Melanie replies.

"You were worried? Why didn't you say anything?" Arizona asks concerned.

"I'm an optimist," Melanie replies smiling.

* * *

"Mom? Dad?" Arizona calls out as they enter the house.

"Momma!" Sofia comes running from the kitchen when she hears Arizona's voice. Then stops in her tracks when she sees Melanie holding her Mom's hand.

Dropping Melanie's hand and bending down to greet her daughter, Arizona gives her a hug and kiss, "Sofia I want you to meet my friend Melanie." Arizona says standing back up holding the little girl's hand.

Shyly, Sofia wraps an arm around her mom's leg and waves.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Sofia. I heard that you like whales, so I found this today and bought it for you, I hope that you like it." Melanie replies pulling a small rubber whale out of her pocket and holding it out for the little girl.

Arizona is surprised when she sees the small gift, she doesn't remember telling Melanie about Sofia's whale fascination.

"Hello Melanie," Barbara says entering the room and offering her a light hug and kiss on the cheek. "It's wonderful to see you again."

Sofia watches her grandmother greet the other woman and she relaxes her grip on Arizona's leg and ventures out to look at the whale. "It's a blue whale," she says reaching for it and showing it to her Mom and Grandma.

"It is a blue whale. You really know your whales." Melanie replies.

Nodding, Sofia explains that she's seen grey whales and Orcas in the harbor with her moms.

That morning while she was waiting for Arizona to get dressed, she had peeked into the little girl's room for an idea of something to get her to break the ice and besides all of the princess stuff, Melanie had noticed she had a couple of these whales, so she stopped by the gift shop at the Aquarium today and picked up another one for her.

"Okay, who's hungry? I'm about to put the salmon on the grill." Daniel replies entering the room and kissing his daughter's head. Then he reaches over and shakes Melanie's hand, "Great to see you again." He says.

"Can I watch?" Sofia asks him.

"Of course, now what do you have there?" Daniel asks when she shows him the whale.

"It's a blue whale grandpa, they are the biggest whale in the ocean." Sofia informs him.

"Have you seen one?" He asks her.

"Not yet, but I will." Sofia replies confidently.

"Girls come in and get something to drink while I finish up the salad, the salmon won't take long at all." Barbara reminds them.

"We'll be right in Mom." Arizona says going over to Melanie and taking her hands. "How did you know she likes whales?"

"I may have snooped in her room this morning and saw a couple on her dresser." Melanie admits.

"Ah, well thank you. She loves them. Now, of course, she may talk your ear off about whales the rest of the night." Arizona says giving her a light kiss on the lips.

"I'm not worried, my nephews love whales, so I can hold my own." Melanie smiles back at her.

* * *

By the end of the night, Sofia is sitting between Arizona and Melanie showing them her whale encyclopedia and explaining which whales they can see if they take the whale tour from the pier downtown.

"Sofia, it's time to get ready for bed." Barbara tells her granddaughter.

"Momma, can I come home with you tonight?" Sofia asks, closing the book and standing in front of her mom.

"Baby, I have an early morning. You're staying with Grandma and Grandpa and they're taking you to school tomorrow, remember?" Arizona reminds her daughter.

"Oh right. Grandpa is going to make us pancakes!" Sofia says going over to Daniel and patting his leg.

"How about I come up and tuck you in?" Arizona suggests, walking over and taking her hand.

Melanie watches them go up the short flight of stairs and smiles. Then turns to see both of Arizona's parents watching her.

"You care for my daughter a great deal." Daniel says, it's not a question.

"Yes sir, I do. I will admit that I haven't known her long, but she's a remarkable and stunningly beautiful woman." Melanie replies looking him in the eye.

"That she is, just know that she's my only daughter. I'd do just about anything to make her happy. She's come through one hell of a personal storm and she's just getting back to herself, you understand?" He asks.

"Yes sir, I do understand. I want you to know that I've recently made the decision to relocate to this area. I'm going to be living near Tacoma, my sister and her family are there. I'm telling you this so that you'll know that this isn't casual for me. I don't date casually and there is nothing casual about this relationship with your daughter. My intention is to spend as much time as I can with her and take care of her as long as she'll let me." Melanie replies.

"Well, I can't ask for anything more that that. Have you met Calliope?" He asks.

"Yes, I met her last night and spent a few hours in the lab with her today." Melanie replies.

"You were in her lab? Oh my," Barbara remarks.

"We were analyzing the data from Arizona's new prosthetic. Dr Torres wanted to compare it to the data from the robotic leg that she designed for the Wounded Warrior project. She and I have two projects coming up at the VA next month that we'll be working on together." Melanie explains.

"Well, that's fantastic. Daniel, isn't that fantastic?" Barbara asks turning to him.

"We love Callie like she's our own, even though she and Arizona are no longer married, she's still a part of our family." Daniel explains.

"Understood sir. I find Dr Torres to be a brilliant Orthopedic surgeon and I'm looking forward to getting to know and work with her." Melanie adds.

* * *

"How was it?" Arizona asks as they get in the car.

"It was great. Your parents love you very much." Melanie replies smiling at her.

"Dad gave you the talk, didn't he?" She asks.

"Of course he did, he's your dad. But it was fine. He wanted to know if I'd met Callie yet and he wanted to make sure that I knew how special you are." Melanie says reaching over and squeezing her thigh. "You know Callie gave me the same talk yesterday."

"She did not!" Arizona exclaims.

"Oh yes she did and I expected it from her. Its obvious that you two still care a lot about each other. I still don't understand what happened between you two, but I'm not going to push it. I know you'll tell me when you're ready." Melanie replies, then asks, "I know that you said that you have an early day tomorrow, any chance you'd like to come back to the hotel and stay with me tonight? I mean it's right across from the hospital."

"Oh, now that's a great idea. Let's stop by my place so I can get a few things." She replies. "And yes, I will tell you what happened between Callie and I but not tonight. Okay?"

* * *

"How was dinner last night?" Callie asks.

"It was great. It took a little while, but Sofia eventually warmed up to her. It helped that Melanie got her a whale from the Aquarium gift shop." Arizona adds.

"How did she know about the whales from the gift shop?" Callie asks.

"She saw them in Sofia's room when she was at the house, so she decided to get her another one." Arizona explains.

"Oh, well which one did she get her?" Callie asks.

"She got her the blue whale." Arizona replies, "I know we haven't seen that one yet, but Melanie didn't know that we were only buying them as we saw them in the Sound. It's fine Callie, and Sofia didn't point it out to her either."

"Okay, well maybe we should take her on one of those whale excursions for her birthday, then she'll get to see a blue whale." Callie points out.

"Oh, that's a great idea. Something that we can do as a family. Mom and Dad would love it." Arizona replies.

"Well, provided that you're up to it. You'll be 7 months along then," Callie reminds her.

"Mom and Dad asked Melanie if you two had met, they were worried about how you're doing with this." Arizona remarks.

"It's hard, but it helps that she seems really great. And I can tell how much she cares for you. You do know that it's just a matter of time before she falls in love with you, Sofia and that baby. Are you sure about her?" Callie asks seriously.

"I'm really sure. Calliope, I've never been this sure about anything." Arizona admits. "Everything just clicked and I can't explain it, but it feels right. I guess it's true that everything happens for a reason. Now how are you doing?"

"I'm fine. My ex-girlfriend the resident is hooking up with another resident in on-call rooms all over the hospital, apparently." Callie replies. Then looking up at Arizona's face she realizes that the blonde knew about that. "Wait, you knew?"

"Meredith and I saw them yesterday, but we weren't sure. I mean, we saw them exiting an on-call room. But we didn't see them kiss or anything, they could have just been in there talking or something." Arizona blurts out trying to explain.

"Well, Alex and Jo caught them last night and Alex couldn't wait to tell me. He actually called me last night, afraid that she'd come over or something." Callie explains.

"I'm sorry Calliope, that sucks. But you deserve so much more than a resident. You deserve someone who's on your level, established and your equal." Arizona reminds her.

"I know, I just haven't met anyone like that." Callie points out.

"You will. Just stay open and you'll find them." Arizona replies, then feeling her phone vibrate she looks at it and replies, "I need to get going, I have a consult waiting for me."

 _ **A/N: Just a reminder that I'll be on vacation next week, so there will be no new chapters until after Thanksgiving.**_


	14. Chapter 14

_**A/N: Leaving you with a bit of a cliff hanger in true GA fashion... And remember, this is reflecting a healthy Calzona friendship, don't get your hopes up!**_

 _ **And I hope to resume posting by Dec 1st! Oh and wasn't the finale fun? So great to see AZ getting back into it; not a fan of what they're doing with Callie's storyline right now tho.**_

* * *

"Are you ready?" Addison asks. The last ultrasound revealed that Arizona was carrying twins, so this one is going to likely tell them the genders.

"I'm as ready as I'm going to be." Arizona replies heading into the exam room.

April and Melanie are already there waiting and Callie is out in the waiting room with Barbara and Daniel.

Addison squeezes the gel on her stomach and then begins moving the wand around as she examines the babies. Melanie and April come over to watch and Arizona takes Melanie's hand and squeezes it.

"Well, we definitely have one boy." Addison remarks, moving the wand to see if she can get a good view of the other baby.

"Addison, back up." Arizona says suddenly.

Addison looks at her a moment and then begins moving the wand back, she bites her lip. How did Arizona see that before her, she wonders, reaching over and tapping the keyboard to grab a screenshot. Then looking over to Dr Miller, she asks, "Can you get the Doppler in here?"

Miller leaves the room and Melanie and April exchange confused looks. "What's wrong? April asks.

"Nothing is wrong, we just need a better view so we can further assess..." Addison begins to say.

Miller interrupts her bringing in the Doppler 3D ultrasound and quickly sets it up and hands Addison the wand. "Okay, there's Twin A, he looks great, now let's look at Twin B.' Addison remarks, her face etched in concentration.

Impatiently Arizona asks, "Addison where's my blood work? Was it normal, April hand me that tablet."

"Kepner do not hand her that tablet. Arizona, you're not the doctor here, you are the patient." Addison says angrily turning the monitor so that she can't see it any longer.

"Addison, turn that back around. I have a right to know..." Arizona begins to say loudly.

"Arizona," April says trying to get her attention. "Arizona, you said yourself that Addison was the only one you'd trust if something came up, well this is it, trust her."

Arizona bites her lip and takes a deep breath and closes her eyes. "Okay," she says simply.

"What exactly has come up?" Melanie asks quietly.

"Twin B is smaller than Twin A, it could be a sign of Twin to Twin transfusion." Arizona replies.

"Thanks Dr Robbins, but again, this isn't your case so shut it." Addison replies glaring at her.

"Addison, I am a fetal surgeon and I know what I saw," Arizona replies rolling her eyes.

"Okay, but Dr Miller and I have the whole picture, so let us do our jobs," Addison reminds her.

The two doctors continue to exam the babies and take screenshots before turning off the equipment.

"Arizona, give me a few minutes to discuss this with Dr Miller and we'll be back to discuss it with you." Addison replies standing up to go.

"Addison you may as well review everything with me, because if you think I'm going to agree to a fetal surgery without having a look at the tests, you don't know me very well." Arizona points out.

"Noted. But I'm still going to look at this first. So sit tight." Addison says as they move the equipment out of the room.

"Arizona, just breathe." April tells her. "Do you want me to go talk to your parents?"

"Not yet. It may not even need intervention, and if it does, it may just be a minimally invasive laparoscopic procedure," Arizona explains as she wipes the gel off her stomach and pulls her scrubs back in place and sits up.

A knock on the door gets their attention and Arizona nods as April goes over and opens it.

"What's going on? I saw Addison and Miller leave, but you're all still in here. What are you waiting for?" Callie asks concerned. Then seeing the panic on Kepner's face and the concern on Arizona's she steps into the room.

"Callie, if you're in here my parents will think there's a problem," Arizona points out.

"Well is there a problem?" She asks.

"Please just go back out there Callie or they'll start to worry. I promise you that everything is okay, the babies are healthy right now." Arizona replies.

"Uh, okay. But there is something, right?" Callie asks worried.

"Yes, there is something. But it's not anything to freak out about. It can be corrected." Arizona explains.

"Okay, I'll stay with them until you come out." Callie replies as she shuts the door behind her.

Melanie watches Callie go and almost wishes that she had stayed. "Arizona, are you sure you want me in here for this. I don't really understand what's going on." Melanie says nervously.

"Melanie," she says standing up and going over to her, "I'm sorry, I didn't realize this would be weird for you. And if you're uncomfortable with this, of course you don't have to be here. I just thought since we were together that you should know what's going on with me." Arizona explains.

"Arizona, it's not that I don't want to be here. It's just that I don't know what to do. You're so calm and I'm freaking out, until I met you I had no idea that there were doctors who could perform surgery on babies before they were born. My god, it just seems insane." Melanie replies trying to help her understand.

"Oh, I didn't really think about it that way. Melanie, Twin to Twin transfusion is when one twin is getting more of everything at the expense of the other, there are a variety of ways that can happen and several different ways to treat it. We just need Addison to figure out what's going on and if it needs to be fixed." Arizona says taking her hands and hoping to comfort her.

Addison walks back into the room a few minutes later and the stand around the tablet that she lays on the exam table and begins to explain what she's found and how she wants to treat it. Arizona asks several questions but finally agrees to the course of treatment.

Leaving the exam room, Arizona goes over to her parents who now are worried. Callie is sitting between them, she was reassuring them with what little she knew from her conversation with Arizona earlier. Arizona sits on the table in front of them and Melanie's hand rest on her shoulders. April sits beside them in a chair.

"Mom, Dad, the twins are okay. But there is a situation that needs to be addressed. It's called Twin to Twin Transfusion, which means that one twin is getting more of everything than the other. Now we caught it early and Addison is going to monitor it closely, most likely though she'll have to go in laparoscopically and laser some of the blood vessels that the twins are sharing in order to correct it." Arizona explains. "I've done this procedure a few times with good results and Addison has been a fetal surgeon longer than I have and she's even better at it than I am."

"Do both babies have a good chance of developing normally?" Barbara asks softly.

"Yes Mom, and right now the difference is barely perceptible. As soon as that begins to change then we'll need to correct it." She explains. "We caught it early and we'll monitor it and this is why we're doing these tests. This is one of the risks of pregnancy at my age and using in vitro fertilization", she explains further.

"Addison and Arizona are the two best fetal surgeons around, so if they agree, then there's nothing for us to worry about." Callie adds, reaching out to squeeze Arizona's arm.

* * *

Callie watches Melanie leave with Mr and Mrs Robbins and she turns to Arizona to ask another question when she realizes that Arizona is sitting on the table with her head in her hands, crying and April is trying to talk to her.

"Arizona!" Callie says sitting back down and pulling her hands away from her face and lifting her chin so she can look her in the eyes. "Don't do this. Don't you dare do this. Your babies will be fine. Addison's got this." She reminds her.

"But what if..." she can't bring herself to say it, but Callie knows what she's thinking.

"You said they are both healthy, right?" She asks and the blonde nods. "If they are both healthy right now, then all we have to do is keep them healthy." Callie points out confidently.

April's pager start buzzing and she looks torn, she knows that she can't leave Arizona alone, but she's not Callie's there, she bends down to whisper to her friend and Arizona just nods.

"Kepner, I've got this." Callie says, knowing that the trauma surgeon is being paged. After April leaves, Callie pulls Arizona over to her and holds her, "I knew you were taking this too well," she says smoothing down her hair and smiling sadly.

* * *

"Arizona Robbins, what the hell are you doing here?" Addison asks when she spots her on the surgical floor looking up at the board. Then she notices that Robbins is scheduled for a surgery in 20 minutes. "You're not going into that OR, you're on bedrest." She exclaims. "Your blood pressure is elevated and I told you to take it easy today. This is not taking it easy."

"It's a short procedure, I'll be in and out in thirty minutes." Arizona explains. "I can't reschedule it, they're from out of town. And you didn't say bedrest, you said take it easy."

"If this is you taking it easy, then I'm putting you on bedrest. Go home Robbins," Addison says holding out her hand for the tablet.

"Addison, I've already met with them and they're expecting me to be in there." Arizona replies.

Addison's response is to push her around the desk and make her sit down.

Alex walks up and looks at them both funny, "Robbins are you ready or what?" He asks.

"She's on bedrest Karev, I'm doing the surgery with you." Addison informs him.

"Bedrest? Robbins, you didn't tell me that. Jesus, what is wrong with you. Hey Jensen, grab a wheelchair and take Robbins back to her office. You're charting until I'm free, then I'm personally taking you home!"

"Nicely done Karev, I couldn't have said it better myself. Oh except, I'd consider taking her over to her parents house because I'm pretty sure that they would be happy to supervise her." Addison remarks.

"No, that's not necessary. I'll take it easy, but is bedrest really necessary Addison?" Arizona asks annoyed.

"It's just until your blood pressure normalizes," Addison explains.

"I'll go back to my office and catch up on some paperwork, come find me and check again, I don't have high blood pressure," Arizona complains.

"Arizona, your pregnant, with twins. Your body is no longer just supporting you. It's changing every day, so please just go relax and take it easy the rest of the day. If your blood pressure is normal tomorrow, I'll consider taking you off bedrest, but you have to promise me that you'll take it easier, okay?" Addison relents.

* * *

"How are my grandsons?" Daniel asks stopping by his daughter's office before picking up Sofia.

"They are good dad, oh, wait, come here and feel this," she says taking his hand and pressing it to the side of her stomach.

"Oh, they're really starting to move," he says surprised. "And you just sort of popped overnight."

"I did, these are maternity scrubs. First time that I've had to wear them." Arizona explains.

"How has your day been? It looks like you're doing a lot paperwork today." He comments as he notices all the empty cups on her desk and the open computer and tablet propped up beside it.

"I've been catching up paperwork, my blood pressure has been running a bit high." Arizona explains. "Addison wants me on bedrest."

"Then what the hell are you still doing here at the hospital?" He asks loudly. "Arizona Robbins, why didn't you call me to come and get you, this isn't resting young lady, this is working."

"I know, I know, but I need to get something done, I can't just sit around my house," she replies.

"If that's what it takes, you will sit around your house and I'll sit there with you. Now where's a wheelchair, I'm taking you home right now." He exclaims storming out to the hall.

True to his word, Daniel got a wheelchair and packed up his daughter. She could barely get a word into Jensen on her way down the hall. He took her straight to the daycare to get Sofia.

"Uh, what happened?" Callie asks turning around when Sofia left her to go greet Arizona.

"Her blood pressure is high and she's on bedrest." Daniel spits out. "I'm taking her home."

"Arizona, when did this happen? Why didn't you call me? I could have taken you home. Why don't I take Sofia tonight?" Callie offers.

"It happened this morning, Melanie brought me in before her meeting at the University. It's fine now, but Addison wants me to take it easy and wait until tomorrow to see if it normalizes." Arizona explains.

"Okay, but I'll come over later and get Sofia, your parents will have their hands full with you tonight." Callie points out.

Daniel comes back with Sofia and her bag. "We're ready now," he says moving behind her to push the chair.

"Let me at least help you get to the car." Callie offers, "And I'll come by later and get Sofia."

"Okay, that's fine. I think we'll keep this one at our house. Melanie had to go back to Tacoma this afternoon and we're not leaving her home alone." Daniel explains.

"Hey, I'm right here. Remember me, the fetal surgeon?" Arizona grumbles sarcastically, "I know what I'm doing." She reminds them.

Callie looks down at her, "Arizona, you're a terrible patient. I know this and you know this. Just let your parents help you to take it easy tonight. Okay?" She asks gently.

"Arggh, okay, okay. I know that you're right." She says as they approach her Dad's vehicle.

Daniel helps Sofia get in and buckles her up. Callie puts the locks on the chair and Arizona stands up.

"Oh my god, you've got a bump!" Callie can't help but exclaim.

"Yeah, no hiding it now." Arizona replies smiling brightly.


	15. Chapter 15

_**A/N: I'm back... short one just to get back on the horse. More to come!**_

* * *

"Addison?" Callie knocks lightly on the door to her guest room.

Suddenly the door opens and the redhead grumbles, "I'm not talking to you about Arizona." She says and returns to her bed.

"Okay, okay, but she's going to be okay, right?" Callie asks sitting down on the bed.

"Yes," Addison says sticking her head out of the covers. "And you're being really good about this. How are you?"

"I'm good. Dawson is helping me keep a healthy perspective. And she suggested that I go out this weekend. So will you go out with me?" Callie asks her friend.

"Only if we go to a dance club," Addison replies.

"Exactly what I was thinking," Callie says brightly.

"Okay, now go. I have an early call tomorrow. Why does Arizona schedule surgery so damn early?" Addison asks grumbling into her pillow.

* * *

"Okay, I just have one more item and then we can get back to work. As you may have noticed Dr Robbins has been out often lately and I know that the rumor mill has diagnosed her with everything from Malaria to cancer. She was waiting to make this announcement herself, but I asked her if I could do it today." Bailey glares around the room, making sure that everyone is listening. "Everyone, Dr Robbins is having a baby. Twins, actually. Her schedule is going to tighten up quite a bit, make sure to page Karev for peds cases. Robbins is going to be in and out for the next few months, we've contracted with Addison Montgomery to help cover. If you have any questions, contact me. Do not bother Robbins. Please check her schedule or check Naomi in Fetal medicine if you need something. Naomi will always know who is available."

"Okay, so go save some lives people!" She says dismissing them.

"That went about as well as I expected." Bailey comments to Meredith as they watch everyone filing out of the room.

"Now how many of them are going to snoop to find her in the system?" Meredith asks sarcastically.

"I"ve restricted all board members in the system, but Arizona is under an alias that is also restricted, so they won't find anything." Bailey explains.

* * *

"Did you know that Robbins was pregnant?" Edwards asks Wilson as they walk down the hall.

"Yeah, Alex and I figured it out a few weeks ago. Wait until you see her, she popped last week and looks totally pregnant now." Wilson replies laughing.

"How is that going to work with her prosthetic?" Edwards asks.

"You should probably ask her that question, but I will tell you that she's in a trial at U-Dub for pregnant amputees. She's got a special leg for this." Wilson says softly.

"Really? That's cool. Is it true that her new girlfriend is an ortho at U-Dub?" Edwards asks.

"No, she's not an ortho." Wilson replies as her pager goes off. "Crap, Torres is waiting for me." Jo says before running off down the hall.

"What did I miss?" Amelia asks when Edwards approaches the desk.

"Robbins is pregnant with twins." Edwards replies waiting to see if Shepherd reacts or if she already knew.

"Right, well the rumor mill is completely whack in this place. Only here would they start a rumor that a lesbian is pregnant, just because she gained a little weight. I think she looks really healthy, she lost a lot of weight during her fellowship and then everything with Herman..." Amelia stops talking and looks up at Edwards when she realizes that the resident is serious. "Wait, was that not a rumor?"

"No, Chief Bailey announced it. Robbins really is pregnant." Edwards repeats.

"Wow, that's. That's surprising. I knew something was up, Addison has been around too much." Amelia admits.

* * *

"I just got back from swimming, Addison. I feel great, just release me with restrictions. I need to come back to work." Arizona replies.

"How's your blood pressure?" Addison asks.

"It's normal. It's been normal for 48 hours," Arizona says impatiently.

"Okay, okay, I'll notify Bailey and you can come back tomorrow with a three hour restriction on standing per five hour period. Oh and we're sharing your office." Addison replies.

"Fine. Have you scheduled the Carson ultrasound?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, it's at 10 am, so you can take that one and I'll take the vulvoplasty at 11 am." Addison says, looking over their calendar.

"Sounds good, I'll be there for rounds at 8 am." Arizona replies before hanging up the phone.

Addison smiles and hangs up the phone. Then hearing a soft knock on the door, she turns to see Karev.

"Hey, can you do a consult on a two year old with diverticulum?" He asks entering the office.

"Send it to Robbins, she's on line and will be back tomorrow." Addison replies turning back around to her computer.

"Is she released for surgery too?" He asks.

"With restrictions, I just sent it out. Work it out with her, I thought you were head of your department, why are you asking for a consult?" Addison asks turning back around.

"We've been watching this since the kid was born, I don't want to remove too much of the intestines, but if I don't remove enough it could reoccur." He explains. "This was one of Herman's patients."

"Hmm, okay, well call Arizona. She could use the distraction." Addison replies.

* * *

"Hey what are you doing?" Melanie asks when she enters the house to see Arizona on her laptop working.

"Addison released me to work tomorrow, Alex just sent me a case," the blonde says looking up and smiling at her girlfriend.

"Ah, I knew it was too good to last." Melanie replies setting the bags down on the table.

"What is all this?" Arizona asks glancing over at the bags.

"You've been talking about painting the boys room, so I stopped and picked up a few things. Your Dad is dying to come over and help and I may have told him I was off this afternoon." Melanie explains.

"Really? What did you get?" Arizona asks curiously.

Melanie begins opening the bags and pulling out the items, there are jungle stencils and an assortment of paints.

"So I may have glanced at your Pinterest page last night..." She admits as Arizona squeals happily as she goes through everything.

"This is perfect!" Arizona exclaims.

"Knock, knock!" Daniel says as he and Barbara enter the house.

"Dad, Melanie just told me that you're going to paint the boys' room today." Arizona says standing up to greet them.

"Now you just sit back down, you've got to take it easy. We're here to do all the work." Daniel says wrapping an arm around his daughter. "Your Mom is here to keep an eye on you."

"Addison just released me, I'm going back to work tomorrow. Half days with a three hour standing limit." Arizona explains.

"Okay, but today you're resting." Barbara says firmly sitting down beside her daughter. "Now what do we have here?"

"We need to plan out the jungle motif, let me show you what I was thinking." Arizona pulls up her Pinterest page.

"While you ladies are working on that, Melanie and I will be preparing the room for painting." Daniel says taking the bag of painting supplies and following Melanie into the bedroom.

* * *

"Robbins is pregnant and no one thought to inform the Board President?" Jackson yells. He's cornered Bailey and Grey in the attendings lounge after finding out from a resident that one if his department heads is pregnant.

"She is planning to announce it at the board meeting on Friday." Bailey explains. "I didn't realize that she hadn't told you or I would have told you this morning. Kepner has been in on this since the beginning, I just assumed that you knew." Miranda explains.

"I can't believe that you didn't hear the rumors and ask," Meredith replies annoyed by the whole conversation.

"It's not my responsibility to chase down every rumor, you know how rumors are in this hospital!" Jackson counters. "I called her and she said that she's released by Dr Montgomery to return tomorrow on a restricted schedule, so I'm guessing that you have worked something out with Montgomery as well?"

"Yes. I have her contract signed subject to board approval. It's on the agenda for the meeting. Now you need to calm down, we've got this all worked out and it's going to be fine. We've all had babies before." Bailey reminds him.

Jackson storms out of the room and passes Callie on her way in.

"What was that about?" She asks.

"Jackson just found out from Cross that Robbins is pregnant, he's a bit upset." Grey remarks.

"Oh, wow. Kepner didn't tell him this whole time? Wow, I didn't know she had that in her." Callie replies surprised.


	16. Chapter 16

_**A/N: I'm on jury duty today. Last time I served it was a ridiculous time suck of stupidity, so I'm really hoping that I don't get picked. I'd rather spend my days off writing!**_

* * *

"Addison, are you ready?" Callie asks knocking on the door to her guest room.

The redhead opens the door and Callie realizes that she's on her phone, so she follows her into the room and sits on the bed.

"Jake, I'll be home on Sunday. I explained why. No, Callie is waiting for me right now. We can talk more tomorrow. I love you, goodbye." Addison drops the phone and collapses on the bed. "Tonight, when we're drinking and dancing, please find a way to remind me that I love my husband."

"Addison, he's frustrated that you're gone so much. It's understandable." Callie offers.

"I know, but I wouldn't do it if it wasn't important. He acts like I am doing this because I don't want to be there. He takes it personally." She explains.

"Why don't you invite him to visit next time that you're here. Maybe if he met us, he'd understand better why you can't say no to us." Callie remarks playfully, batting her eyelashes at her.

* * *

"Wow, this looks fantastic!" April exclaims looking at the nursery. "They did a great job."

"They did," Arizona agrees watching her friend walk around the room looking at the wall murals. "So I am really sorry about everything with Jackson. I told Callie, it wasn't fair that I told you not to tell him," Arizona says sitting down on a chair in the nursery.

"It's fine, he understands that I was just being a good friend and you really had everything covered. I think he was more surprised that you were able to hide it from him for so long." April explains.

"Plastics and Fetal Medicine don't overlap much." Arizona replies.

"Arizona?" Melanie calls as she enters the front door.

"In here." Arizona calls out.

"This room looks fantastic, Melanie!" April exclaims when she enters the room.

"Thanks April, Arizona's parents were amazing and of course we were well supervised." Melanie replies before leaning down and kissing the blonde. "Now we need to go out and get furniture." She adds.

"We're going tomorrow after swimming." Arizona reminds her girlfriend as she stands up to return the kiss.

Smiling, Melanie squeezes her hand and turns to leave the room, "Okay, well I need to get a shower. April are you staying for dinner?" She asks

"No, I'm having dinner with Jackson." April replies, "I just stopped by to see the nursery and I should get going." Then turning to Arizona she adds, "You'll call me tomorrow if you need any help moving furniture?"

"Jo and Alex are coming over tomorrow afternoon, you should just spend time with Jackson this weekend." Arizona says as they walk out to the other room.

* * *

"What smells so good?" Melanie asks when she enters the kitchen.

"That would be the lasagna that Mom dropped off." Arizona replies, "Oh and for the record, I can make this lasagna," she adds.

"Arizona it's okay. I like your Mom's cooking and you're a little busy to be making home cooked meals these days." Melanie says entering the room and kissing the blonde. "How about tomorrow night we cook together?"

"Are you sure? Furniture shopping and then assembling furniture with Alex and Jo, maybe we should wait and cook on Sunday." Arizona points out.

"Okay fair point. We may have a bit too much on our plate tomorrow." Melanie replies watching Arizona toss the salad and spoon it into bowls.

"Would you check the lasagna?" Arizona asks as she takes the salads over to the dining table.

"Oh, this is fantastic." Melanie says taking it out of the oven and then grabbing two plates to serve it.

"What do you want to do after dinner?" Arizona asks as they sit down to eat.

"I think we should just relax and watch a movie, tomorrow's going to be busy. How was work today?" Melanie asks.

"Work was good. Alex and I operated today on a two year old, who was my first fetal patient two years ago." Arizona replies.

"Interesting, and it went well?" Melanie asks.

"It did. It went really well." Arizona says smiling. "I can't tell you how pleased I was with Alex. He's really turning into an outstanding surgeon and teacher. His resident was quite impressive today."

"I'm not surprised, he had an excellent teacher." Melanie replies leaning over to kiss the blonde.

"Hmm, how was your day?" Arizona asks as she takes a bite of dinner.

"My day was great, I met with Dr James today and we reviewed all of the data for the trial and the results are amazing." Melanie replies. "Are you going to continue your light schedule next week?"

"Yes, are you worried about my leg?" Arizona asks.

"No, I'm more worried about you taking it easy. I'll have to have a talk with Alex tomorrow." Melanie teases.

"You worry too much. This leg is amazing and I've got a great routine. Swimming every afternoon really helps counteract the reduced time on my feet. Look, I've gained 20 pounds and I still feel great." Arizona exclaims.

"I have to admit that I've really gotten comfortable with our routine too, so I'm really torn about next week. I've been waiting for these trials to start, but I'm not looking forward to being gone for three and a half days." Melanie explains.

"Why don't we stay at your place on Sunday," Arizona suggests.

"Hmm, I like that idea." Melanie replies leaning over to kiss her. "Okay, let me clean this up and you go pick a movie."

"No, we can clean it up together." Arizona replies standing up and taking the plates and heading to the sink.

Melanie laughs and grabs the food to put away. She can't help but watch the blonde, who is humming and loading the dishwasher. All the sudden Arizona gasps and turns around. "Melanie, come here they're moving."

Moving quickly and slipping in behind her and wrapping her arms around the blonde, Melanie smiles as she feels the babies kicking. "Oh my god, that's amazing," She exclaims.

Turning into the embrace, Arizona pulls her in and kisses her. Melanie gasps and pulls away smiling, "Uh, something tells me that you're not in the mood for a movie." She says thickly.

* * *

"Hey, you're up early today?" Arizona says entering the kitchen to find Melanie drinking coffee and on her laptop already.

"Yeah, I don't know how you sleep when the boys are kicking like that." She says closing the lid on her computer.

"They were kicking and I slept through it?" Arizona asks kissing her good morning.

Nodding, she adds "I've never slept with pregnant woman before, is this normal?"

"When Callie was pregnant with Sofia, I did feel her kick, so yes I think it's normal. And since I have twins we have twice the limbs moving in here." Arizona points out smiling and squeezing her arm.

"You're sure that we don't have an alien situation?" Melanie teases.

"It was that bad?" Arizona asks, now a little worried.

"No, it's just that I was already awake and couldn't go back to sleep. I kept thinking about those two little guys and how much everything is going to change in a few months." Melanie explains.

"Oh god, are you freaking out? I can't blame you for freaking out. I mean, we've only been dating a few months..." Arizona says rapidly sitting down and freaking out herself.

"Arizona," Melanie says turning around to face her. "Arizona, I'm not freaking out. And you need to stop freaking out."

"We barely know each other, how can I ask you to do this with me?" Arizona asks tearfully.

"I knew you were pregnant when I asked you out. Arizona, this pregnancy is amazing and the most incredible thing I've ever experienced." Melanie says brightly, then taking the blonde's hands, she adds, "The thing is, I'm falling in love with you and I'm in love with these babies and I haven't even met them yet." Melanie exclaims, searching the blonde's face for a clue as to how she feels about her.

"I'm falling for you too, but I didn't want to say anything because I'm so hormonal, I thought it would freak you out." Arizona confesses tearfully as Melanie pulls her into her arms.

* * *

"How is everything going?" Jo asks Arizona as they sit in the living room going through some clothes from Bailey that Meredith sent over.

"Good, so good. How are things with you and Alex?" She asks.

"Better, he's agreed not to ask me to marry him again until I finish this year. And everything is going really well with Callie, I'm going to take care of her service while she's working on the trial this week. I miss the kids, but god, I love ortho." Jo admits.

"I'm so glad. Has it helped with Alex too?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, now that we don't spend the day together, we're better about actually spending time together. He's even pushed back on Meredith's requests for him to come over all the time." Jo replies.

"Good, hey can I ask you how is Callie is doing?" Arizona asks.

"What do you mean? She's fine. Busy, I don't think she's seeing anyone, though she went out Friday night with Addison and I saw the dress she was wearing, she's probably not single now." Jo jokes.

"Oh, no that's not what I meant. She was kind of freaking out about me being pregnant, so I was just worried about that." Arizona explains.

"She hasn't said a word about that to me, but now that you mention it, she was being weird the other day when Melanie stopped by to talk about the trials. Callie was distracted and when Melanie left, she was grumpy the rest of the day." Jo replies. "But she really likes Melanie, so it didn't make sense."

"It does, if you remember that was the day I had my appointment with Dr Miller and Callie knew why Melanie was at the hospital. She even stopped by my office to find out how it went." Arizona says glancing over to make sure Alex and Melanie were still assembling the cribs in the other room.

"I think she's having a problem with this, because it's something that we had planned to do together and now she feels left out, which is irrational since we're not even together." Arizona admits.

"I get it, the boys will be Sofia's brothers but she won't be their mom. You guys are still relatively close, so I'm sure it's a little confusing for her." Jo replies.

"It's weird for me too. I never even wanted kids until I met Callie and I always thought if I had a child it would be with her," Arizona explains. "But I'm so lucky, Melanie is amazing and I think she loves the babies as much as I do and that's really weird because we've only been together a few months."

"I think it says a lot about her that she wasn't afraid to date you knowing that you were pregnant. She obviously was ready for this relationship, she'd been single a while too before you met, is that right?" Jo asks.

"Yes, she'd been single for almost five years. I know that being single for almost three years really helped me to know what I wanted obviously, since I decided to have a baby alone, but I feel like I was just waiting to meet her. I haven't felt this connected to anyone since, well, since Callie." Arizona admits.


	17. Chapter 17

_**A/N: I managed to get out of jury duty and here's more Melanie as requested!**_

* * *

"I forgot what a great view you have of the Sound you have from here." Arizona says as she crosses the room to look out of the windows.

"It's probably the best part of living here, unfortunately I rarely get to appreciate it." Melanie admits.

Arizona turns around and begins to apologize...

Melanie crosses the room, "No, it's not your fault. Do not apologize. I prefer Seattle for many reasons, not the least is because it's where you are," she says embracing her then planting a kiss on her lips she adds, "besides, I got a great deal on this place, I'm leasing it from a guy my brother-in-law works with, his tour ends in a few months though, so then I'll move to the city."

Arizona turns to her, "We should talk about that, before you make any decisions," she replies carefully, biting her lip.

"Oh so you're ready to U-Haul it, are you?" Melanie teases.

"Melanie!" Arizona says pushing her away, "I can't believe you're laughing about this. I was seriously going to ask you to move in with me."

"I know, but you have to admit that it's ironic. This is a classic move in your twenties, but we're old enough to know better than to rush into that." She explains, pulling the blonde back to her.

"But we're also old enough to know what we want," Arizona counters as she reaches up to caress her face.

"It's not that I don't want to, I just think it's a little bit fast, don't you?" Melanie says nervously.

Arizona takes her hand and walks over to the couch. "Okay, it may be a bit premature to talk about moving in together, but we are moving in that direction, right?" She asks, the quickly adds, "God, I can't believe that I'm the one asking this. I think I have a new understanding for every ex who ever had to ask me that question."

"Arizona, yes, of course we are moving in that direction. I just got nervous, this weekend has been really intense." Melanie confesses.

"Maybe I should go, you probably could use the evening to relax and get ready for your week." Arizona suggests, unsure of what to say or do in this situation.

"No, I don't want you to leave, but maybe we could just fix dinner and relax tonight. Arizona, I do want to talk about this, but I just need a little time to sort it out in my head first." Melanie explains leaning forward and waiting for the blonde to respond.

"Okay," Arizona says slipping an arm around her, "Yes, of course, we don't have to talk about this tonight. But I do want us to talk about it soon." She adds.

"Thank you," Melanie says resting her head on the blonde's shoulder and closing her eyes. "Now, I should run to the store to get a few things for dinner."

"I should come with you." Arizona replies.

"No, I've got this. Let's not waste your energy on grocery shopping." Melanie says playfully.

* * *

"Melanie?" A woman's voice calls out and wakes Arizona from her nap on the couch.

"Uh, she ran to the store." Arizona says sitting up to see who is there.

"Oh gosh, I'm so sorry. I'm Katie, Melanie's sister." She says entering the living room, then noting that the blonde on the couch is pregnant, she adds, "I'm guessing that you're Arizona."

A little embarrassed Arizona sits up, "Good to finally meet you, Katie," she replies leaning forward to stand up.

"No, don't get up." Katie says coming around the couch to greet her. "Melanie says you're having twins?"

"Yeah, twin boys, due in January." Arizona says as Katie sits down beside her.

"Well, I admire you for doing this alone. I mean, I did it alone, but only because Jeff was on active duty and I don't know what I would have done if Melanie hadn't of helped me through it." Katie admits.

"She's pretty amazing. I feel really fortunate to have met her, though it's really weird to be newly dating someone when you're pregnant. I mean, I just decided to do this alone." Arizona confesses.

"So you're in one of her trials?" Katie asks.

"Yes, I was just getting fitted with the aquatic leg, so I could begin swimming again and then I found out about the trial for pregnant amputees and my PT thought that I was a perfect candidate and I was." She explains.

"Katie! What are you doing here?" Melanie asks entering the condo.

"Oh hey, I was going to surprise you, since you were going to be here this week and busy with the two new trials. I brought some food over to put in your fridge," Katie replies gesturing to the small cooler on the floor by the door.

"You didn't need to that." Melanie says setting down the groceries on the counter. "But thank you. We're about to fix dinner do you want to stay?"

"Oh no, I don't want to intrude. When we talked on Friday, you didn't mention that Arizona would be coming home with you tonight." Katie explains.

"Please stay for dinner," Arizona says walking over to stand beside Melanie, "It's so great to finally meet you."

"If you're sure, I'd love to stay and visit with you. Jeff took the boys over to his folks house, so it's a rare night off for me." Katie explains.

"It's decided then. Now we're going to make dinner, so Katie you can sit there and watch." Melanie says pointing at the breakfast bar.

"Are you sure that I can't help with dinner?" She asks. "Why don't we make dinner for Arizona?" Katie suggest.

Arizona smiles and sits down on the bar stool, "I'm perfectly fine with that suggestion," she says watching the two sisters as they begin putting the dishes away.

"Oh wait, I brought a few things too." Katie says going over to get the cooler.

Arizona smiles as she watches them and listens to them discuss what to fix for dinner. She notices how similar they are, almost the same height and build, though Katie wears her hair longer, they could almost pass for twins.

* * *

"Okay, so that was a little unexpected. I hope that you're not disappointed, it's not exactly what we had planned for tonight." Melanie says as they get ready for bed.

"It was really great to finally meet your sister," Arizona says, "and only fair that I finally meet someone from your family, you've met my whole family and most of my friends."

"It wasn't on purpose, we just haven't spent much time here and they don't go to Seattle very often." Melanie explains.

"Are you sure that's all it is?" Arizona asks carefully.

"My last relationship did not end well and it was really hard on me, Katie is just worried about me. She may be my younger sister, but she's always been kind of protective of me. Wait until you meet Jennifer, she's the oldest and she's going to grill you." Melanie teases.

"It can't be any worse than the grilling you took from my dad." Arizona replies sitting down on the bed.

"You're dad took it easy on me. I think he's still in shock that you're carrying twin boys. You do understand how crazy he's going to be when those guys are born, don't you?" Melanie replies placing her hand on the blonde's belly.

"Uh, yeah Mom stopped him from buying sports equipment twice already. I think that my brother and I played about every sport available in every country that we lived in." Arizona says laughing lightly.

"You don't talk much about your brother, but I can tell that you were really close." Melanie says softly and stretches up to kiss her lightly.

"I know it's been almost ten years, but I still miss his almost everyday. Especially now, but having my parents here helps so much. I don't think I realized how much I missed them, now that they're here I can't imagine them not being here." Arizona admits.

"I get that, my parents passed away when I was in college and my sisters have always stayed close and now that I'm living near them again, they do things like Katie did tonight." Melanie explains.

"You haven't talked about your parents, I can't imagine..." Arizona says reaching up to caress her face.

Melanie looks away, the intensity of the blonde's blue eyes is too much. She takes a breath and turns back to her, "It was a rafting accident on the Tieton River, the boat capsized and Dad drowned trying to get downstream to save Mom after she was thrown against a rock and knocked unconscious. The two guides almost drowned trying to save them." She says softly.

Arizona pulls her close and kisses her tenderly as tears stream down both of their faces.

* * *

The next morning, Arizona is up early, last night was kind of intense, unfortunately since they were hoping to have an lighter night. She slips into the shower quietly not wanting to wake up Melanie.

"Hey, why didn't you wake me?" Melanie asks a few minutes later as she slips into the shower.

"I'm sorry that we didn't have a relaxing evening last night, I wanted you to get as much sleep as possible." Arizona says turning around to kiss her good morning.

"Mmmm," Melanie says and pushes her up against the wall of the shower and deepens the kiss.

Gasping, Arizona pulls back and looks into her green eyes and starts to say something, "we don't have much time," she says breathlessly.

* * *

Callie is sitting in the conference room reviewing the profiles on each of the trial candidates when Melanie enters, "Wow, you're early?" she says sitting down across from her.

"I started to call to see if you wanted to carpool, but I then I thought that might be weird." Callie remarks looking up at her to gauge her reaction.

"My place isn't that far from here," she remarks.

"Oh, I forget that you don't live in Seattle." Callie replies distracted by the files.

"How was your drive in?" Melanie asks, wondering how traffic was for Arizona going into the city.

"Oh it was fine, but I feel sorry for the people who live here and drive to Seattle everyday, that commute looks horrible," Callie replies and glancing up she sees a grimace on Melanie's face. "Don't tell me that Arizona stayed here last night and is driving in that traffic."

"She left early, she should have missed the worst of it." Melanie explains.

* * *

Sitting in traffic an hour later still 20 minutes from the city, Arizona is going crazy. She's already called Alex and Naomi to let them know that she'll be late. She's about to call her mom when she hears the sirens. Looking up she spots an ambulance and fire truck trying to squeeze past the cars behind her and realizes that everyone is trying to move over to make room. The ambulance stops right beside her, so she rolls down her window and waves at the driver and holds up her stethoscope and work badge, he rolls down his window.

"I'm a surgeon, what's going on?" She yells out the window.

"Multiple vehicle accident ahead, they've already extracted two people and evacuated them to Sloan-Grey." He says nodding at her badge.

"Do you have any idea what the injuries are?" She asks.

"No, just that we've got a pregnant woman and a young girl that they're working on extracting now." He replies and motions that he needs to go.

Without hesitating, Arizona puts on her flashers and follows the ambulance to the scene. Climbing out of her car, she grabs her stethoscope and lab coat and rushes after the EMTs.

"Whoa, ma'am, you can't be here this is a trauma scene," a young cop says putting out his arm to stop her from passing.

"You have pregnant woman in that car and I'm Dr Arizona Robbins, I am a surgeon at Sloan-Grey, let me help her. I'm her best chance." Arizona replies firmly.

"No offense Dr Robbins, but you're pregnant yourself and this is a dangerous scene. I'm sure your husband wouldn't want you here." The young officer says trying to reason with her.

"Let me at least get close enough to help the responders," she counters.

"Okay, but stay behind me and watch where you step, there's glass everywhere." He says as another officer joins them.

"She's a surgeon, can you take my place and I'm gonna see how close I can get her to the scene." He says to the other guy.

"Yeah, go ahead." He says nodding.

* * *

Callie looks at her phone when they return to the conference room and makes a weird face. She has multiple missed calls from Arizona's parents and from the hospital. And a text from Alex that says simply, "watch KOMO Noon news".

"Melanie, how do we turn on this tv?" Callie says picking up the remotes on the table.

"Callie, what's going on? I have a weird message from Arizona, it sounds like she's calling from a helicopter. I can't really understand her." Melanie says worriedly watching Callie finally getting the tv on and then the news comes on.

"We're live at Sloan-Grey and we're waiting to meet the hero surgeon who helped extract two victims of a car wreck on I-5 North this morning. Dr Arizona Robbins is a Maternal and Fetal surgeon who is also certified in Trauma and Pediatrics. We're told that she's just finished surgery and is enroute to the press conference. While we wait for her, let's recap this mornings events...

"Oh my god, she was at the scene of that!" Callie says as they cut to the accident scene. "Oh my god."

Melanie looks pale as she slumps into a chair, "Callie she's okay if she just got out of surgery, she's okay."

"I know but she never should have been on that highway. My god, she could have been the one in the wreck," Callie points out. Then looking over at Melanie, she realizes what she just said. "Melanie, I'm sorry, that was out of line. I just, we were in a wreck when I was pregnant." Callie says trying to explain.

"I know, Arizona told me about it and now I feel like an ass for letting her come home with me last night. I should have stayed at her place, you're right." Melanie says.

"Dr Robbins, what can you tell us about the woman that you saved from the accident?" The reporter asks.

"First I would like to thank all the first responders on the scene this morning. They did a first rate job of extracting all of the injured today from what was a horrible scene." Arizona says confidently glancing around her at the EMTs standing beside her. "Now they wouldn't let me get very close to the scene, but we were able to work together to stabilize the injured until the firefighters were able to extract them, then we were able to contact the Trauma team here at Sloan-Grey to prepare the trauma room and OR, so once we landed we were able to take them right into surgery. I can't say enough how proud I am of Drs April Kepner, Alex Karev and Meredith Grey." Arizona says as the three doctors join her at the podium.

"Dr Robbins is it true that you're pregnant with twins?" A reporter yells out.

"I'm not taking personal questions, are there any other questions?" She says smiling.

"Is it true that you lost your leg in the Boise plane crash that killed Drs Mark Sloan and Alexis Grey, for whom your hospital is named?" Another asks.

"Okay so that's another personal question. Let me be clear, this press conference is to recognize the incredible people who worked together at the scene of a horrific traffic accident and saved seven lives today. These people standing with me are heroes, you should be asking them questions." She points out impatiently.

"Wow, she really took control of that press conference." Melanie exclaims.

"Arizona agreed to a press conference? Wow, maybe it's the pregnancy hormones, but the Arizona that I know would never have agreed to a press conference." Callie says in awe.

On the screen they watch the EMTs step forward and take questions from the reporters as Arizona steps back with the other doctors, they watch as she pulls out her phone and appears to type a text.

Melanie looks at her phone and it lights up, "Did you get my message?" it says.

"yes, but I couldn't understand it. Where's your car?" Melanie replies.

"At the Highway patrol station, I wondered if you could ride in with Callie and pick it up for me?" Arizona replies.

"Okay, so I'm watching your press conference, you're amazing." She replies.

"Yeah, the adrenaline is wearing off, I can't wait for this to end." Arizona types, then on screen she looks up at the camera and smiles.

"What is she saying?" Callie finally asks.

"She wants us to get her car from highway patrol, she's going to send me the info. Which means I'll need to ride back with you tomorrow." Melanie says carefully.

"Oh right, so she's okay. Really okay?" Callie asks.

"I think so, she admitted that the adrenaline was starting to fade, though. Maybe you can text Alex and have him check her out or something?" Melanie asks.

"Good idea, but I'm calling Bailey. She's got a way with Arizona." Callie replies picking up her phone.


	18. Chapter 18

Bailey hangs up the phone and marches over to Arizona, "You're done here, Alex come over here and hold her up, her adrenaline is wearing off and she needs to be assessed." She says and motions over to Cross who steps up to her. "Go get a wheelchair for Dr Robbins and wait just inside those doors." She says pointing just out of view of the media. Then stepping up to the podium, she takes over the press conference.

"I'm Miranda Bailey, Chief of Surgery and I just want to thank everyone for coming, but we need to get back to our patients. No more questions." She says and steps away before they can ask any questions.

The first responders notice what's going on and they all fall in a line preventing the media from seeing Arizona lowered into the wheelchair and rushed away.

"Let's get her into trauma one for privacy." Bailey barks as Alex and Cross lift her out of the chair and onto the exam table. "Okay, now everyone out. Except Grey and Karev."

"April, stays too." Arizona says grimacing.

"Was that a contraction?" Grey asks moving to the blonde's side. "I think she's having Braxton-Hicks. Arizona how long have you had them?"

"Not long, I just noticed them when I stepped back from the podium." She admits.

"Okay, Alex call Dr Miller and Kepner, you call Montgomery right now. Grey, get that Doppler ultrasound in here so we can take a look at those babies." Bailey barks and everyone moves quickly.

Arizona's phone rings and it's her parents, she hands the phone to Meredith who hands it to Alex.

"Hey Barbara, no she wasn't in the wreck. She just helped the people who were in the wreck. Look, we're in the middle of an examination right now, so I'll have her call you back in an hour or so. Okay, I'll let her know. Bye." Alex says and hands the phone back to Kepner. "You're in charge of that now. Has anyone talked to Melanie?" He asks.

"Arizona have you talked with Melanie?" April asks.

"We texted, she asked how I was and I mentioned that the adrenaline was wearing off. She must have told Callie and she called you." She says looking over at Bailey.

"Now, you need to just relax and let us check you out. Dr Miller will be here soon, Karev start an IV, she may be slightly dehydrated, I'm sure that she hasn't had time to drink much since early this morning. Grey, go ahead and get that blood to the lab." Bailey says walking over to April as she hands her the phone.

"What the hell is going on there Miranda?" Addison says when she gets on the phone.

"She's a little dehydrated, we just started an IV. Not yet, yes I have it set up." Bailey replies. Then turning to the others, "Karev, Grey, let's go with the Doppler, make sure it's on-line so Addison can get the uplink thingy."

"Arizona, how are you feeling?" Dr Miller asks as she enters the trauma room.

"I'm not sure, the adrenaline wore off and I just felt exhausted then I felt the contractions." She explains.

"Okay, well that sounds like a normal reaction to an adrenaline surge." Miller says as she moves her stethoscope across Arizona's stomach. "The boys sound strong and healthy." She adds. Then she moves over beside Meredith, so that she can see the screen. "Has Dr Montgomery been notified?"

"Yes, she's on the phone and watching this on-line," Bailey says pulling the phone down and putting it on speaker. "Addison, you're on speaker. Dr Grey, Karev and Kepner are here and Dr Miller just arrived."

"Dr Montgomery, the boys sound strong and healthy, there's no abruption in the placenta. The contractions have slowed down, correct?" Dr Miller asks Arizona.

"Yes, they have." Arizona admits and smiles in relief.

Meredith's phone rings and she hands the wand off to Miller and takes the call. "Callie, she's fine. She's right here, Arizona, please talk to Callie and Melanie." Meredith says handing her the phone.

"Callie, I'm fine. There's no reason for either of you to come here right now. Just finish your day and come by when you're done. No, I don't think I'll be admitted. Just a little dehydration. I'll call you later." Arizona hands the phone back to Meredith.

"I'm not sure why I'm asking, but why is your ex-wife with your girlfriend today?" Bailey asks.

"They're working together on two trials at the VA." Arizona replies.

"And you were on I-5 N this morning for what reason exactly?" Bailey asks.

"I stayed at Melanie's last night," Arizona replies.

"Okay, that is a horrible idea. Have that woman move to Seattle, you do not need to be driving in that traffic." Bailey replies sharply.

* * *

"She's says she's fine. But we'll call Addison on our next break and check with her." Callie says as they head back in to assess another candidate.

"Hold on, I wonder if we should call her parents." Melanie asks.

"Oh, well it wouldn't hurt. They probably saw the news and are worried." Callie says pulling her phone back out to call them.

"Barbara, yes I heard. We just talked to her. Dr Bailey is examining her right now along with Alex, Meredith and Dr Miller. She said she was a little dehydrated, so I'm sure they have her on an IV. Why don't you head up there and check on Sofia, she should be out of school soon and Arizona was going to take her home early. Oh and Arizona doesn't have a car, she came on the MedEvac. No, Melanie and I are picking up her car on our way back this afternoon."

Callie hangs up the phone and says, "Good catch, Alex didn't tell them anything when they called her phone and he scared them to death."

"I'm sure he was just being cautious." Melanie replies.

"Okay, let's get through these last folks so we can head out of here." Callie says heading into the exam room.

* * *

Driving back to the city, Melanie can't stop thinking about Arizona and the wreck. By the time she gets to the house, she parks the car and runs up the steps, not even waiting for Callie. She unlocks the door and enters the house pausing a moment to look around. "Arizona?" She calls out.

"Hey, I'm in here." She says sleepily as Melanie appears at her bedroom door. "My folks just took Sofia over to their house so I could rest." She says as Melanie sits down on the bed and wraps her arms around her.

"I love you Arizona, I've wanted to say that all weekend, but I was too scared to admit it." Melanie says kissing her softly.

"I love you too," Arizona replies, then looks up to see Callie at the doorway.

"Uh, sorry to interrupt. I just needed to make sure you were, you know, okay." Callie says nervously, "And you are, so I'll go now."

"Callie wait," Arizona calls out to her. "Thank you for calling Bailey, she got me out of there before I even realized that I was having contractions."

"You're welcome," Callie replies, "but you're not commuting from Melanie's place any more. It's too risky. Right Melanie?"

"Right." Melanie agrees with the brunette.

"Okay, I'm going to go. Take good care of her tonight and I'll pick you up in the morning." Callie says before heading back down the hall.

"You and Callie discussed me staying at your place?" Arizona asks.

"Oh, you have no idea everything that she and I have talked about today." Melanie replies smiling at the blonde. "Now are you going to tell me about your day or should we just turn the news back on?"

* * *

"So what else did you and Callie discuss today?" Arizona asks over dinner.

"She talked about the wreck and how you asked her to marry you and then hit a truck." Melanie replies. "She also told me about the four days that you were missing after the plane crash."

"Wow, I had no idea that you guys were that worried. When the EMTs told me there was a pregnant woman trapped in the wreck, I have to tell you I just responded. I was heading into that wreck scene and when a young trooper stopped me and told me that he wouldn't let me near it because I was pregnant, I just about took his head off. Then I realized that I am pregnant. Melanie, how could I have forgotten that I was pregnant?" Arizona asks.

"You've been a surgeon a lot longer than you've been pregnant." Melanie points out.

"True, I guess, but it was pretty upsetting to have him point it out to me." She admits.

"Look, you should probably call Callie tonight, she was really freaked out." Melanie says reaching out and taking Arizona's hand. "I can't tell you how happy I was to see you tonight and feel the boys kicking. I'm an idiot for complaining about that the other morning."

"No you're not, stop. And Callie is fine. She'll call Addison and I told Addison to talk to her." Arizona replies, "Now about this agreement that I'm not staying with you in Tacoma any more, that's not how this works. Neither you nor Callie get to make that decision for me."

"Okay, but what if I don't live in Tacoma any more, then there would be no reason for either of us to commute from there?" Melanie asks.

"Wait, what are you saying?" Arizona asks confused, "Are you saying that you've changed your mind about moving in?"

Smiling, Melanie turns to her. "If the offer still stands, I would like to move in with you. I love you and I don't care what anyone thinks, I'm in this Arizona."

Leaning over, Arizona kisses her. "Okay, then no more commuting for either of us." She says happily.

* * *

The next morning Callie knocks on the door and Arizona opens it to let her in. "Good morning Calliope. She's almost ready." Arizona says letting her in.

"How are you feeling this morning?" Callie asks staring at her carefully.

"I'm fine. Bailey is making me take the morning off, so I'm not dressed yet." She says self consciously.

"Sorry, I just haven't seen you since you, uh started really showing. You look really amazing." Callie stammers.

"Doesn't she look gorgeous?" Melanie says entering the room and giving the blonde a hug and a kiss.

"Okay enough, enough. You two need to get on the road. Now I'll see you tomorrow night?" She says to Melanie as she kisses her goodbye.

"Drive safe and Callie, Mom and Dad wanted me to ask if you wanted to come to dinner tonight. Apparently Sofia and Grandma are cooking something special." Arizona says she walks with them to the door.

"Okay, well I'll see how the day goes and I'll let your Mom know." Callie replies as she steps outside.

* * *

"You're right, this is weird." Melanie admits after they drive for about 15 minutes.

"You have no idea how weird it is for me." Callie replies glancing over at her.

"True, I don't. But after yesterday, I think I have a pretty good idea." Melanie replies watching the brunette carefully.

"Here's the thing you need to remember." Callie says carefully, "Arizona and I have a history, but the two of you have a future. Have you freaked out about that yet? I mean, you're dating a woman that's going to have twins in a few months, so you need to know if you're all in, do you know that yet?"

"You don't have to do this Callie. We don't have to talk about this." Melanie says uncomfortably.

"Well, that's the thing. I need to know if you're in this, because if you're not sure, then you should really consider stepping away. She's not in a position to date casually, so if you're not serious about her..." Callie says sharply.

"I've never been more serious about anyone. You have to understand the first time I met her I said something funny and she smiled at me and it was like no one had ever smiled at me before. And before I even realized it, I asked her out." Melanie says trying to explain.

"Oh yeah, she hit you with her super magic smile, that got me too. Did she ever tell you about the first time we met?" Callie asks.

"She just said that you asked her out and she said no, then changed her mind and had to beg you to go out with her." Melanie replies.

"Okay, well that's true, but the first time I met her. I was crying in the bathroom at Joe's I'd had a bad day and my first girlfriend had left me after a fight, like we fought and she walked away and left her job and everything left me." Callie explains.

"Wow, that's pretty harsh, what was the fight about?" Melanie asks.

"That's not important, what's important is I'm standing in the bathroom and she walks in and introduces herself and tries to cheer me up, she tells me that people will be lining up for me when I'm ready to date again and then she smiles and kisses me lightly and walks away." Callie says pulling up to the VA and putting the car in park.

"That smile changed my life and if you're telling me that it made you ask her out, then I'm telling you, don't kid yourself, you're all in." Callie says turning around to face her. "Just take care of it, because you think that love is strong and it will last, but it's fragile and once it's cracked it can break into a million pieces that will never ever go back together again."


	19. Chapter 19

Arizona looks up as Bailey enters her office.

"How are you feeling today?" She asks sitting down across from the blonde.

"I'm fine. Thank you for yesterday." Arizona says taking her hands off the keyboard.

"You should have waited for me before starting the press conference." Bailey replies.

"I didn't intend for it to be my own personal press conference, had I realized that they would focus on me, I would definitely have waited for you." Arizona replies.

"I bet. Well, I had the public relations office put out a press release yesterday afternoon. They released your official biography from our database, which should appease them for now." Bailey explains.

"At least they didn't show up at my house last night. That would have been perfect, Callie and Melanie both arriving minutes apart." Arizona says clearly frustrated.

"Arizona, please tell me that you're not seeing both of them?" Bailey asks concerned.

"Miranda, no. I would never do that. Callie and I are friends now, complicated friends, but just friends." Arizona replies.

"And Melanie, is this serious with her?" Bailey asks.

"Yes, it is. She just agreed to move in with me." Arizona replies happily.

"Hmm, move in with you? I got news for you Robbins, you're not a carefree single woman who moves in with her girlfriend, you're a mother, who's about to be a mother of twins. Now Melanie understands that but do you? This isn't simply moving in together, this is raising children together." Bailey points out.

* * *

Arizona is quiet and distracted through dinner, Callie notices but doesn't say anything in front of Daniel and Barbara. After putting Sofia to bed, Callie pulls Arizona aside and offers to drive her home.

"Thanks, but I'm staying here tonight." She explains.

"Are you okay?" Callie asks."You've been really quiet tonight."

"I'm fine. I just have a lot on my mind. I asked Melanie to move in with me this weekend and she agreed to do it last night." Arizona explains.

"But that's good, right?" Callie asks.

"I thought it was until someone pointed out to me today that she's not just agreeing to live with me, she's agreeing to live with me and the babies. Callie, how can I possibly ask her to do that? We barely know each other." Arizona says worriedly.

* * *

Melanie is sitting in her car outside of Katie's house. She really needs to talk to her sister, but she's worried about how the conversation will go. Katie told everyone in the family that the 'hero' doctor was Melanie's girlfriend and now they all want to meet her, which isn't really a problem, she knows that they'll love her. But she also knows that they will be worried that this is Marta all over and she really doesn't want to deal with that.

"Hey, what are you doing out here?" Katie asks opening up the passenger door and sitting down beside her. Then looking down at the hands she asks, "What the hell is that?"

"I know that you think I'm crazy, but you met her. She's amazing, right?" Melanie asks.

"Uh, yes. She's not what I expected. And I really like her, but Melanie, this is huge. You don't do this unless you're sure. You and Marta were together almost seven years and you never talked about this with her." Katie points out.

"Katie I've never talked about this with anyone. Not even with Arizona, what if she says no?" Melanie asks.

"She won't say no, if you tell her why you're asking." Katie replies.

"But you don't know why I'm asking?" Melanie points out.

"Oh, I totally know why you're asking. You're asking because you're all in. You're asking because not only are you in love with her, but you're in love with those babies and you need this to feel safe and secure in that love." Katie replies, "She probably feels the same way, but she can't be the one to ask."

* * *

"Good morning, uh you look like crap. Did you sleep in your car?" Callie asks the next morning with Melanie enters their office.

"No, my sister's couch. Let's just get through these last fittings and call it a day?" Melanie suggests.

"Okay, that should be fine. I need to get back to Seattle, I have surgery scheduled this afternoon." Callie replies, carefully trying to determine if she should ask more questions.

Melanie pulls out her phone and leaves the room to take a call.

"Okay," Callie says to herself.

"Sorry about that." Melanie says re-entering the room.

"Is everything okay?" Callie asks.

"Oh yeah, everything is great. Let's get started." Melanie says taking the first folder off the pile and opening the door for Callie.

* * *

"How's it going today? Jackson says you've denied two media requests. 'Good Morning Seattle' and 'Seattle Today', he's going to do one and Bailey's going to do the other one, but they really wanted you." April says as Arizona sits down with her lunch tray.

"Yeah, they don't want to talk about the rescue. They just want to pry into my personal life. Didn't you watch that press conference? They wasted no time in asking me intrusive personal questions at an impromptu press conference, can you imagine what they'd ask now that they've had time to research me?" Arizona replies, clearly annoyed by the attention.

"Good point, Jackson should ask for the questions in advance." April says pulling out her phone to text him.

"How are you and Jackson doing?" Arizona asks. "You started counseling, right?"

"We did, it's hard though. But at least we're under the same roof and talking again." April says smiling brightly.

"Be careful, and remember no sex until you work things out. Communication is key to going forward, sex is really the easy part." Arizona points out.

"I know and Dr Dawson made us agree to that. Now how are you and Melanie doing?" April asks.

"We're good. I asked her to move in with me this weekend." Arizona replies.

"Oh my god, that's great! I'm so happy for you." April replies.

"She didn't answer me right away, but then after the accident she said yes. So now I'm freaking out, because I remember when Callie told me that she was pregnant and I had to decide right away if I was going to be there for her and I just remember that it didn't really feel like I had a choice. I loved her and wanted to be with her and she was pregnant, so I didn't really have a choice. I don't want to do that to Melanie and now I'm afraid that I have." Arizona confesses.

"Arizona, it's not the same at all. She knew that you were pregnant when she asked you out." April points out.

"I get that, but it really is kind of the same. I wish that I'd met her sooner, before all of this. I'm worried that she's going to be overwhelmed and freak out. What if she's not ready to be a Mom? I'm having twins April, I don't need a girlfriend, I need a partner." Arizona says nervously.

"Arizona, you have your parents and me and Jackson. You're not doing this alone and Melanie wouldn't have agreed to move in with you if she wasn't ready." April counters.

"I hope that you're right." Arizona replies.

* * *

"What's the plan?" Katie asks when Melanie comes back to pack for Seattle.

"I called her parents and told them, they gave me their blessing. Now I just have to figure out how to ask her. Do I do it in public, like at a restaurant or privately at home?" Melanie asks pacing around her bedroom as she tries to pack.

"Privately, she wasted no time in shutting down those reporters who asked the personal questions at the news conference." Katie points out.

"Okay, so I have a light day tomorrow. I could put something together at the house while she's at work. I could fix her dinner and everything." Melanie says excitedly.

"Don't do too much. Just fix something simple for dinner, something that you're comfortable making, something you could make in your sleep." Katie suggests.

"Okay, got it." Melanie says sitting down on the bed as Katie wraps her arms around her. "I'm really happy for you Mel, please text me and let me know how it goes."

"I will. I promise. Now you're sure that the ring is okay?" Melanie asks nervously, "As soon as I saw it I thought of her, she'll like it, right?"

"She'll love it. And tell her that, just tell her everything that you've told me. She's going to worry that you're reacting to everything that's happened this week, so Mel, talk to her, make sure she understands." Katie reminds her.

* * *

"Hello!" Melanie says as she walks up to the porch where Arizona and Sofia are sitting.

"Melanie!" Sofia says running up to her. "Are you going to stay with us?"

Glancing over at Arizona, she smiles, "I am going to stay with you guys tonight." She says leaning over to greet Arizona.

"Did you know Momma was on TV this week?" Sofia asks.

"I did know that. Your mom is pretty amazing Sof". Melanie says sitting down beside the blonde and wrapping an arm around her.

"I know!" Sofia says agreeing, "Grandma, Melanie's here!" She says running into the house.

"Wow, she's wound up today." Melanie remarks, "I'm glad that you stayed here with your parents, but let's take you both home tonight."

"Hmm, I missed you." Arizona says snuggling into her arms. "Now how come you stayed at Katie's last night?"

"We were talking and it got late." Melanie explains.

"Melanie, is everything okay? I know that you've spent a weird amount of time with Callie this week, you'd tell me if something was wrong, right?" Arizona asks carefully.

"Callie was fine, she's a pretty typical ex, fiercely protective and she cares about you a great deal. But we're good and yes, I'd tell you if there was something wrong. I promise." Melanie says pulling her close and kissing her lightly.

Relieved, Arizona looks at her a minute then asks, "Would you mind if we go home soon? I really would like to have dinner in my own home tonight."

* * *

Arizona is loading the dishwasher when Melanie returns from tucking Sofia into bed.

"Wow, she's finally winding down. You being on the news was a big deal. She's amazing, did you know that she's trying to decide if she's going to be a surgeon like you or a helicopter pilot that saves people." Melanie says as she enters the kitchen to help finish up.

"Well, last week all she could talk about was being a big sister." Arizona points out. "She pointed out that she's going to have to be twice as good at it since she's going to have two brothers."

"Wow, how does she come up with this stuff?" Melanie asks shaking her head.

"It sounds like something my Mom would tell her." Arizona replies laughing.


	20. Chapter 20

_**A/N: I've got one more chapter that I'm going to try to get out tonight, but this is my last day off for a few days. Please understand my writing time has changed, I'm working 4 long days, then have 3 off.**_

* * *

"You've been really quiet tonight, are you sure everything is okay?" Arizona asks before heading into the bathroom to get ready for bed.

"Everything is fine," Melanie replies, waiting for Arizona to leave the room, so she can pull the ring out again. As she sits there looking at it, she thinks about how she didn't consider how difficult it would be to wait til tomorrow night to propose.

"Hey, I was going to ask you..." Arizona says as she enters the bedroom, then she stops in her tracks when she sees the ring in Melanie's hands. Her hands fly up to cover her mouth.

Melanie rushes over to her, "Arizona, you're right. There is something I want to talk to you about. I just was trying to wait until tomorrow," she says. "I saw this ring and I immediately thought of you, and that's never happened to me before, none of this has happened to me before," she adds taking the blonde's hands and pulling her over to set on the bed. Reaching over she moves a strand of hair out of Arizona's face and kisses her lightly. Arizona smiles at her.

Melanie takes a breath, "Your smile, that smile it makes me feel things, it makes me want things. Things that I never knew that I wanted or needed, and suddenly those things are all I can think about. Arizona, I love you and I want us to be a family. Will you marry me?" She asks nervously.

"W-w-when did you buy that ring?" Arizona asks a little flustered.

"I bought it a few weeks ago, as soon as I thought of you and that's when I realized that I wanted to marry you. I'm sorry that it pretty much freaked me out though." Melanie explains.

"Wait, this is why you were so weird this weekend when I asked you about moving in?" Arizona asks.

"My head was trying to tell me that this was one-sided. I mean we hadn't even said I love you until this weekend and I'd already bought a ring." She says embarrassed, "I was really worried, but then you asked me to move in, which made me realize that you were feeling the same way. When you wanted to come home with me on Sunday, I decided that I would propose that night, but then my sister showed up and I had to wait again."

"So this doesn't have anything to do with the accident this week." Arizona replies relieved.

"I'm not going to say that, I mean when I saw the news, I was incredibly proud of you for being there and stepping up to help, but I also was scared to death that you were anywhere near that accident. Thank god that I got in the shower with you and made you leave later than you'd planned to." She admits

"You know, I was sitting in traffic that morning thinking if only I'd left earlier." Arizona says, "Until I got up there and saw the wreck, then I realized that if I had left earlier, I may have been in the wreck."

"Arizona, I'm sorry that this isn't a romantic proposal, I had planned to get flowers and make you dinner and propose properly." Melanie says apologizing to her.

"Melanie, I don't care about that. I just want to be sure that you're ready for this. I've actually been where you are before; are you sure that you want to do this? We'll go right from being girlfriends to being mothers in a few months," Arizona points out.

"I've never been more sure of anything. I'm in love with you and Sofia and these babies. Please say that you want that too? Please say yes." Melanie asks again.

"Yes," Arizona says leaning over and kissing her. "My answer is yes!"

Melanie goes to slip the ring onto her finger, but it doesn't fit.

Arizona laughs, "It's perfect, but I've gained so much weight non of my rings fit."

"I should have thought of that." She says disappointedly.

"No, I'll just wear it on a chain for now. It's gorgeous and I love it. I love you." Arizona replies looking at the ring.

* * *

"Is this what you and Katie were talking about the other night?" Arizona asks over breakfast the next morning.

"Yes, I showed her the ring and she screamed. She was sure that you were the one for me, as soon as she met you. She even told Jennifer that she thought I would marry you. Oh and now Jennifer and Katie want to come visit on Sunday." Melanie adds.

"Maybe we should have a little engagement party so they can meet my parents." Arizona suggests.

"You're parents already know, but they think I'm asking you tonight." Melanie explains.

"Oh wow, you talked to my parents about this? Arizona asks surprised.

"Yes, I just, it just seemed like the thing to do. I've never asked anyone to marry me, I don't know what you're supposed to do, but I wanted your parents' blessing, so I asked them." She explains.

Smiling as she leans over to kiss her, Arizona sees the clock. "Oh I need to get Sofia up for school." She says moving to stand up.

"Do you think she'll be okay with us getting married?" Melanie asks suddenly.

"Yes, actually. I already talked to her about you moving in and she wanted to know if we were getting married and if she could be in the wedding and wear a dress." Arizona replies laughing.

* * *

"Is that a new necklace?" April asks later when she stops by Arizona's office.

Arizona pulls it out of her blouse and April screams when she sees the ring.

"Is that a ring? Oh my god... Oh. My. God." She says going closer to look at it. "It's gorgeous. What does it mean?"

"It means she proposed last night and I said yes." Arizona says brightly, "it's crazy, isn't it?"

"No, it's fast. But it's not crazy. You guys are amazing together. Have you told anyone yet?" April asks.

"Just my parents, we're going to wait until tonight to tell Sofia and we're going to tell Callie together this afternoon." Arizona replies. "Oh and we're planning a little get together at my parent's house on Sunday, Melanie's sisters are coming up from Tacoma to meet everyone. I hope that you and Jackson can make it."

"We'll definitely make it! So have you set a date? Are you going to do it before the babies are born or wait until after?" April asks.

"We're talking about getting married before and then having the wedding after." Arizona explains, "but nothing is set yet."

"Well, whatever you need me to do, I want to help, okay?" April asks.

"I would love it if you would stand up with me, April. Will you be my matron of honor?" Arizona asks.

"Yes! Okay, now I need to plan a baby shower and a bridal shower!" April says excitedly.

* * *

"Uh, hey how are feeling?" Callie asks when she runs into Arizona near the ER.

"I'm great. Melanie is coming by later and we were wondering if you had time for coffee around 2?" Arizona asks casually.

Callie narrows her eyes and looks carefully at Arizona, "What's going on?" She asks, "Is she going to move here? Because I don't have a problem if you guys are going to live together." Callie replies.

"Oh, oh good." Arizona says and then nervously begins to play with her necklace, which is when Callie sees it.

"What the hell is that?" She asks pulling Arizona into an empty trauma room. "Did she give you that?" Callie asks.

"Calliope, we were planning to tell you together. Yes, she proposed last night. We're going to get married in a few weeks." Arizona says nervously biting her lip.

Callie sinks down into a chair. "Wow, I mean I get it. I just didn't think it would happen this fast." She stammers.

"I know that it seems really fast, but it seems right. After we broke up, I didn't think I'd ever meet anyone. I haven't even tried to meet anyone to be honest about it. Losing you was so hard, I didn't think I ever wanted to let anyone that close again. But she, she just looked at me like I was the most amazing person she'd ever met and it felt so good to have someone look at me like that again." Arizona admits.

"Uh, I-I get that. And I think she's great, I just didn't realize that you were there yet. I guess I should have though, especially after this week. It was pretty obvious that she's in love with you. I just didn't think that you were there yet." Callie says softly. "Are you? Are you really in love with her Arizona?"

"Yes, Calliope. I am very much in love with her. And I am sure because I don't compare her to you in my mind. You know, since we broke up, if I met someone I'd always compare them to you in my mind and none of them ever measured up to you. When I met her, I didn't do that. We spent an evening together and I didn't compare her to you even once. I think that's why I kept seeing her. She's completely mesmerizing and beautiful and she holds her own in my mind." Arizona says trying to explain.

Callie dropped her head as Arizona spoke and now she's still looking down. Arizona isn't sure what to do, so she goes over and kneels down in front of her. "Cal?" she says softly.

The brunette looks up, tears streaming down her face. "I-I-I'm sorry. Can you just, uh, leave me alone. I just need some time." She says wiping her tears. "I'm really happy for you Arizona, but I can't do this right now. Okay?"

"Okay, I'll go. But Callie...? She says stopping to put a hand on her shoulder.

Shrugging off the contact, "Arizona, just go. Now. Please." Callie says firmly.

* * *

Returning to her office, Arizona looks at her phone. She's not sure what to do, that's not how she expected Callie to react. She didn't think that her ex would be upset, not like that. Her phone buzzes and it's Melanie letting her know that she's running a little late.

"Callie knows, she saw the necklace." Arizona texts.

"Okay, good then I'll just let you know when I'm out front. XOXO." Melanie replies.

Arizona picks up her phone and calls the only person who she thinks can talk to Callie right now.

"Arizona? Is everything okay?" Addison asks taking the call on the first ring.

"Uh, yes. I'm great, fantastic actually. Melanie proposed last night and we're getting married in a few weeks." She blurts out.

"What?! Congratulations! That's fantastic, wow. I'm so happy for you." Addison replies, then she pauses, unsure how to ask the next question.

"Yeah, I just told Callie and she, well she's upset. So I just wanted to know if you had time, would you call her?" Arizona asks carefully.

"Okay, yeah. Damn, she's really taking this whole thing hard. She's been struggling to deal with you have a baby without her, so this, this is going to be even harder for her. Just give her some room, okay? She'll come around." Addison explains.

"I don't understand she moved on first. She sold our house, she moved into her own place, she's dated three people seriously since we broke up. I know things haven't worked out for her, but that has nothing to do with me." Arizona replies trying to understand.

"It has everything to do with you Arizona, she just realized that she's still in love with you." Addison replies. "I know that I shouldn't have said that, but you need to understand exactly why this is so hard for her. She's still in love with you."

"No she's not. She's in love with the thought having babies together Addison. She's not in love with me. She's in love with the thought of having babies with me." Arizona replies, "Please help her to understand that."


	21. Chapter 21

**_A/N: Next chapter will be posted on Monday..._**

* * *

"So how did it go? Is it bad that I'm kind of relieved that I wasn't there to tell Callie?" Melanie says when Arizona gets in the car that afternoon.

"Uh, no. And it didn't go well. She sort of asked me to leave." Arizona replies.

"I'm sorry, I kind of got the feeling this week that she was having a hard time with it. But you wanted me there, so I wanted to be there." Melanie explains.

"I think I knew she was having a hard time with me being pregnant, I just didn't realize that she's convinced herself that we should get back together." Arizona says looking upset herself.

Melanie reaches over and squeezes Arizona's hand. "Are you okay?" She asks sweetly.

"Yes. But I think that we should wait to tell Sofia, though. I'm afraid that she'll make it harder for Callie since she'll be excited about the wedding. Is that okay?" Arizona asks.

"It's fine, but I already told my sisters about Sunday and they were hoping to meet Sofia, do you think Callie will be okay with Sofia coming over to meet them?" Melanie asks.

"I hope so. I invited April and Jackson, Alex and Jo, Bailey and Ben, I had planned to invite Callie, but now I'm not sure." Arizona says nervously.

"It's only Thursday, let's just wait and see." Melanie suggests.

* * *

"Are you going over to Arizona's thing on Sunday?" Alex asks Meredith as he helps her load up the kids in her car.

"I don't know what you're talking about?" Meredith replies confused. "Is it a baby shower? I thought April was planning that here at the hospital."

"Not a baby shower, I think Melanie is moving in or something. Her sisters will be there, I think" He says trying to explain.

"Alex, you don't invite people over to tell them that your girlfriend is moving in." Meredith replies, "Maybe they're engaged, oh wow, what if it's an engagement party? I saw Callie this afternoon and she looked like someone ran over her dog."

"You're crazy, they wouldn't get engaged this soon. Would they?" He asks as he considers it.

"I better call Callie, if they're engaged, then she's probably freaking out." Meredith points out.

"Why would she be freaking out? She dumped Arizona two years ago. And how many people as she dated now? She sold their damn house too. She doesn't get to be freaked out. She needs to get a damn life and stop dating idiots." He grumbles.

* * *

"Hey, I didn't get a chance to talk to you today. What happened?" Meredith asks when Callie answers the phone.

"Meredith, it's not a good time. I just got home." Callie says tiredly.

"I know that we haven't been that close lately, but you looked upset. I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." Meredith says trying one more time. "If you want to come over and talk, I'm here."

"Thank you. I've been on the phone with Addison half the afternoon. I rescheduled a surgery, I am a mess right now. But I'll be fine. I just didn't expect that Arizona would get engaged this quickly. I assume that you heard about it?" Callie says weakly.

"No, no I hadn't heard. Wow, engaged?" Meredith repeats, "Wait I thought that you like Melanie and didn't you start a new trial with her?"

"Yes, I do like Melanie and I even like Melanie with Arizona. I just didn't think about them getting engaged, but then I never thought Arizona would have a baby either." Callie replies.

"You mean you didn't think she'd have a baby without you?" Meredith corrects her.

"Did you call to make me feel worse?" Callie asks sharply.

"Callie, why are you having a problem with this? Just a few months ago, you were all about a new girlfriend, who you said made you happier than you've ever been. Now I only bring that up because can you imagine how that made Arizona feel when you said that? And now you're upset that she's found someone and is happy for the first time since you broke up? I don't think you get to do that, it's not fair to her and it's not fair to you either." Meredith says calling her out.

"Meredith, did I really say that about Penny?" Callie asks.

"Yes, why else would I agree to let you bring her to that dinner party. We all wanted to meet her. Even Arizona." Meredith reminds her.

"God that was horrible, that whole night. I'm sorry that I had no idea who she was. And what was I thinking dating a resident?" Callie replies.

"You weren't thinking about dating a resident," Meredith replies. "I just don't understand why you didn't tell us that she was going to be a resident. Did you really think you could date her and we wouldn't know?"

"I-I, Meredith I don't know what I was thinking obviously. No one's made me as happy as I was with Arizona. I mean it didn't end well, but still we were happy, amazingly happy. I think that's why I'm so miserable now. I blew it. I shouldn't have let it go this long. I always thought that we'd get back together, but now she's engaged and in love with someone, someone who makes her really happy. She may be happier now with her than she ever was with me." Callie says sadly.

"But Callie you'll meet someone, your Melanie is out there." Meredith replies.

* * *

"Show me the ring." Jo says entering Arizona's office the next morning.

"What are you talking about?" Arizona asks, coyly.

"Don't even play that." Jo says taking her hands and looking at them, then she sees the necklace, "Ha!" She says pulling on it to reveal the ring. "Wow a sapphire that's as intensely blue as your eyes, great choice."

"How did you know?" Arizona asks.

"Alex said we were invited over to your parent's house on Sunday and he said he thought you guys were going to announce that you're moving in together. No one announces that they're moving in together." She explains, plus Callie was all weird and grumpy yesterday afternoon and cancelled a surgery."

"She cancelled a surgery?" Arizona asks.

"It was just a knee replacement, the guy had a cold, so it was probably best to reschedule it anyway." Jo admits.

"Have you seen her today?" The blonde asks.

"No, it's Friday. She doesn't come in until 10 am on Fridays," Jo replies.

"Really? I didn't know that. Okay, well let me know how she's doing today. She didn't take it well yesterday when I told her." Arizona asks carefully.

"Yeah, no. I'm not spying on her for you. She's my attending, I'm hoping to be her fellow next year, sorry. Not going to happen." Jo says backing out of the room, "Oh and I wasn't here." She adds winking.

"Okay, where is it? Show me, let's get this over with." Amelia says entering Arizona's office. Then spotting the necklace, she lifts the ring up and looks at it, "Wow, sapphire was an inspired choice."

"How do you know? I haven't told anyone yet?" Arizona asks.

"Apparently you told Callie, she told Addison and well, Addison told me." Amelia explains. "But don't worry, I haven't told anyone."

"Hey, I want to see the ring!" Maggie says entering Arizona's office and Amelia show her the necklace. "Oooh, what a gorgeous sapphire!"

"Okay, I told her." Amelia says laughing.

"Where's the ring?" Meredith asks entering the office and greeting Amelia and Maggie.

Arizona holds it up and Meredith admires it. "You told her too?" She asks looking over at Amelia.

"No Alex told me about Sunday and I figured it out, then I talked to Callie last night." Meredith explains.

"Okay, we're out. Maggie come on." Amelia says when she sees Arizona's face when Meredith said Callie's name.

"How is she?" Arizona asks when the others leave the room.

"At least you told her right before her therapy appointment," Meredith replies sarcastically.

"I didn't know that she had a therapy appointment, is that why she comes in late on Fridays?" Arizona asks.

"Yeah, sorry. I thought you knew." Meredith explains. "Look, she'll be fine. She just got it in her head that you guys would get back together and now she's got to accept that it's not going to happen."

"I still don't get why she would think that after all this time. Does she not remember telling everyone how happy she was with Penny a few month ago, 'Happier than she's ever been' I think she said." Arizona says using air quotes.

"I mentioned that to her last night," Meredith says. "Look, you know Callie. She's just really upset that you're pregnant without her."

"I know but there's nothing I can do about that. My getting pregnant wasn't an attempt to get her back or I'd have done it sooner, when I was still in love with her." Arizona says frustrated with the situation.

"I know, I told her how much you helped with Ellis when I first came home. She was surprised, she didn't know. I think she forgot how much you helped us with Bailey." Meredith replies. "Oh and thanks. Now Zola wants me to have twins. I told her it doesn't work that way."

"My mom told Sofia that she'd have to be twice the big sister since she'll have two brothers." Arizona says laughing, "She's a little stressed out about it."

"Well, I should get going, I left my residents in Recovery." Meredith says turning to leave.

"Hey, I did want to invite you over on Sunday I just wasn't sure about it since Callie's so upset. I don't want her to feel left out, but I also don't want to not invite her. I've got to talk to her about it today though because we want Sofia there to meet Melanie's sisters." Arizona explains.

"Well, let me know how it goes. I'd love to be there, but if you need me to distract Callie, I can do that too." Meredith replies. "Oh and congratulations Arizona." She says leaning in and giving her a hug, "I'm really happy for you."

* * *

"Hey, can I talk with you a minute?" Arizona asks as she stands at the door to Callie's office.

Taking a breath, Callie motions for her to enter, "I guess I should apologize for yesterday." Callie says flatly.

"No, you don't have to apologize for feeling what you were feeling. I just wanted to say that I'm sorry. I didn't realize that this was going to hurt you. You and Melanie had just spent so much time together, I just thought, I guess I thought we were past this, I thought you'd be happy for us." Arizona explains.

"I know and I am happy for you, but it's still hard for me. Thank you for telling Addison, she called me yesterday and it helped. But talking with Dr Dawson today is what really helped me get it into perspective." Callie admits.

"Good, I'm glad that you're seeing her. We are having a thing at Mom and Dad's on Sunday for family and friends and I understand if you wouldn't be comfortable, but you are invited, you are part of our family." Arizona says carefully.

"Thank you, I'll think about it, but I can't say right now. Do you want Sofia there? Because that's fine, I understand that you'd want her there. Uh, have you told her yet?" Callie asks looking up.

"No, we wanted to wait. I talked to her last week about Melanie moving in with us and she asked if we were getting married, so I didn't want to tell her until you were ready." Arizona explains.

"Thank you for that. Well, I'll keep in touch and if I decide not to go, I'll make sure she is there, okay?" Callie says looking her in the eye.


	22. Chapter 22

_**A/N: sorry this took a little longer for me to get this written than I anticipated. And how exciting is it that JCap is pregnant! Oh and you Calzona people, I'm creating an alternate Calzona version of this story on AO3, it's called "Oh Baby". Which is also why I'm late getting this posted.**_

* * *

Melanie is outside waiting for her sisters to arrive, when Callie drives up with Sofia.

"Melanie! Look at my dress!" Sofia says running up the walk and stopping to twirl.

"Sofia, you look beautiful and that's an awesome dress!" Melanie says bending down to greet her.

"I'm going to show Momma and Grandma!" She says darting up the stairs and into the house.

"Hey Callie, it's good to see you. Are you staying for the party?" Melanie asks carefully.

"I don't think so, but I did want to congratulate you. And you know, tell you to take care of her. I hope you understand what you're doing. You're up for this right? You're going to be helping raise Sofia and those two babies." Callie points out, staring at her seriously.

"I'm well aware of that and I'm ready. Callie, I love her and I want nothing more than to share it all with her." Melanie replies beaming brightly. "And, I need to thank you. Talking with you this week really helped me understand that I am ready for this," she remarks.

"It did?" Callie asks.

"Yes, and I really appreciate it." Melanie explains. "Now I can only imagine how this must feel, but I hope that it won't hurt our relationship."

"No, no of course not. Not at all." Callie reassures her.

"Calliope!" Arizona says coming out onto the porch. "You should come in and say hello to Mom and Dad."

"Okay, but I'm not staying. I just wanted to congratulate you both." Callie says a bit uncomfortably.

"Thank you! And thank you for bringing Sofia and getting her a new dress. She is in there twirling for Dad, you have to see it." Arizona says taking her hand and pulling her into the house.

"Callie, we weren't sure if we'd see you today." Daniel says to her when she enters the kitchen.

"Uh yeah, I just dropped by with Sofia and here's her bag for the week." She says setting it down on a chair and then looking around awkwardly.

"Sofia, maybe you could stop twirling a minute and take your bag into your room." Arizona asks her daughter.

"Melanie will you come with me?" Sofia asks taking her hand and smiling at her.

"Sure, let's get this done." Melanie says taking the little brown hand and picking up the bag.

Callie stares a minute watching her daughter talk animatedly to Melanie as she pulls her down the hall to show off her room.

"Well, I should be going." Callie says shifting her weight anxious to leave before people start showing up.

"You're sure you won't stay?" Barbara asks coming over to her and wrapping an arm around her.

"Uh, no Mom. I don't think I'm up for this today. But I'm really happy for them, I just, well, I'm just not ready for all this." Callie says trying to explain.

"Okay dear, Daniel and I want to make sure that you know how much we love you and that you are always welcome here. You know that right?" She asks.

"Yes, I do and it's great to have you both here in Seattle. I can't tell you how much Sofia has changed with you all here, she's a much happier child. And Arizona is going to really need you in a few more months." Callie says nodding at the blonde who has expanded yet again.

* * *

Walking out the front door with Arizona, Callie hugs her and shakes her head. "Wow, I still can't get over this. I didn't think I'd ever see it, but here you are pregnant." She says as she pulls back, then her face brightens, "Oh god! Was that a kick," she says surprised and moves her hand down to feel where it came from and then catches herself. Sorry, I just..."

Arizona smiles and takes her hand and puts it on her side so that she can feel it.

Callie's face lights up when she feels the kick again. "Wow, that's a strong kick." She remarks.

"Yeah, about every day at this time. I'm afraid to even do a minor procedure at this point. These guys get moving around and it's like..." Arizona is cut off when Melanie comes up behind and interjects.

"I call it the alien situation. I want to check the next sonogram, these guys have to have more than four legs between them," she teases. Then looking up she spots a familiar car. "Oh hey, it's Katie and Jen." She says stepping off the porch as her sisters pull up.

"Uh, I'm going to go now. Arizona, thank you and congrats again." Callie says leaning over and kissing her cheek.

"Thanks Calliope. I'll see you tomorrow." Arizona says watching her walk down the sidewalk.

Melanie calls her over and introduces her to her sisters and Callie is gracious about it, even though Arizona knows she was hoping to avoid it.

* * *

Just as Callie drives off, April and Jackson arrive. They all walk up together while Arizona waits on the porch swing.

"Arizona!" Katie says when she sees her, "Oh my god, it's only been a week and you've really popped!" She teases.

"Jen, this is Arizona." Melanie says pulling her around Katie to introduce her.

"Great to finally meet you Jennifer." Arizona says as the taller woman gives her a light hug.

"Wow, they weren't kidding you are pregnant with twins. Did Melanie tell you that I have twins?" Jen asks.

"Yes, she mentioned that and I have a lot of questions." Arizona says as Jen squeezes her hand.

"April, Jackson welcome!" Arizona says as they climb up the stairs to the porch." Melanie's sisters just arrived, Jennifer and Katie, meet my good friends April and Jackson Avery."

They all greet one another, then Barbara comes out the front door with Sofia and Daniel.

"You all need to come inside, it's too chilly out here." She says as Daniel holds open the door and she ushers them all inside.

"Now, I'm Arizona's mother, Barbara and this is her father, Daniel." Barbara says when they all get inside the house.

"Barbara, this is my younger sister Katie and my older sister Jennifer." Melanie says introducing them.

"And I'm Sofia!" Sofia says walking over to lean against Arizona. "Momma the babies are too big," she says when her head bounces off Arizona's belly.

"They're going to get bigger, sweet girl." Arizona reminds her, softly resting her hand on her shoulder.

"Sofia, I want you to meet my sisters. Jennifer and Katie." Melanie says reaching down as Sofia climbs up into her arms.

"Melanie is going to marry my Mom." Sofia informs them. "I have two Moms," she adds.

"Well Sofia, you are full of information. Daniel, why don't you take her from Melanie and we'll go get the snacks set up." Barbara says smiling at her granddaughter. "Sofia will you help grandma?" She asks.

"Oh yes," She says squirming to get down, then stopping to twirl before Daniel can take her hand and lead her into the kitchen.

"Wow, she has quite the personality." Katie remarks.

"Well, you met Callie so I'm sure you can see where she gets it." Arizona remarks.

"Actually, I was noticing how many of your mannerisms she has." Katie counters. "Oh god, Melanie is going to influence those babies," she says covering her face in mock horror, "we should probably mention a few things." She jokes.

"She taught my boys how to spit. They spit on the dog, it was disgusting." Jenn remarks.

"I did not teach them to spit on the dog though, let's be clear. I taught them to spit in general." Melanie explains.

"Yeah, but there was a reason that they didn't know how to do that yet." Katie reminds her.

"I didn't think it through obviously. And I helped give the dog a bath." She quips.

Jackson notices Meredith pulling up and he grabs April to go out with him to help her.

Arizona looks surprised when Jackson opens the door, then he notices that Jo and Alex have also pulled up.

Jo takes Bailey out of his seat and Alex takes Ellis from Meredith, so she can get her bag and they all walk up to the house together. Jackson greets Alex and takes the baby from him. "Hey Miss Ellis, how are you today?" He asks bouncing her a little and turning around to show April. "Look how big she is!"

Jo sets Bailey down when they get on the porch and Meredith asks April, "have you been here long?" she asks.

"No, we got here right after Melanie's sisters did and Callie was here, but she left." April says quickly.

"Yeah, I know. She told me she was going to drop off Sofia and leave as soon as she could. Did she meet them? The sisters?" Meredith asks.

"Yes, she did." Jackson confirms as he passes by to take Ellis into the house as Alex follows with Bailey and Zola.

"Wow, you popped again." Alex says when he sees Arizona.

"Yes, I've gained another ten pounds." She says embarrassed.

"Arizona, they'll need the room. Trust me," Jen says putting an arm around her. "I was amazed at how easy the weight came off, I think they took most of it with them, thank god." She says softly.

"I hope so, and I've already outgrown my maternity clothes." She confesses.

"I'm taller than you, but I brought you a few things you should try on. I won't need them again. We're stopping at three." Jen explains.

"We're stopping at three too." Katie admits.

"Three is a good place to stop." Meredith adds entering the conversation. "Hi, I'm Meredith Grey and these are mine. Ellis, Bailey and Zola is the oldest, I'm sure she's already found Sof and they're helping in the kitchen." She says glancing around the room.

"Hi Meredith, I'm Jen and this is Katie. We're Melanie's sisters." She adds.

"Hi, I'm Jo and this is Alex, we're friends of Arizona's." Jo says introducing them both.

"Okay, so Alex would you mind going in and checking on Mom and Dad and see if they need any help?" Arizona asks.

Jackson hands Ellis off to April and he follows Alex into the kitchen.

* * *

"Wow, I'm sorry, but I think I need to go lay down for a bit. Excuse me." Arizona says to her parents after everyone leaves and Melanie is saying goodbye to her sisters outside on the porch.

"Of course honey, now do we need to go pick up Sofia later or is she going to stay with Alex and Jo tonight?" Barbara asks.

"Jo is going to drop her by later tonight." She says moving down the hall to the guest bedroom.

Melanie comes back inside and looks for Arizona, Daniel hears the door and comes in from the kitchen. "Arizona went to lay down for a bit." He explains.

"Okay, well I'm going to head over to show my sister's the house and drop off the maternity clothes that Jen brought. I'll be back soon, okay?" She asks.

"Sure thing, I'll let her know if she even wakes up." He adds chuckling.

* * *

Entering the house, Melanie realizes that it maybe the first time she's entered the house without Arizona being there.

"Uh, here we are. I just thought you'd like to see the nursery." Melanie replies heading down the hall.

"Oh, wow these murals are adorable. You did this?" Jen asks her.

"Yeah, with Arizona's parents. Her mom did a lot of the murals, she was way better at using those stencils than we were." Melanie admits.

"How are you doing? Really?" Jen asks her sister.

"I'm good. Excited and a little scared but I love her and I love all of this, can you believe it?" She asks.

"No, I didn't think you were going to do the whole kid thing, but wow, you've just dived right in." Jen remarks.

"Yeah, I did. I mean I knew she was pregnant when I asked her out, which actually freaked me out quite a bit." Melanie admits.

"Well, I'm proud of you and I think Arizona is perfect for you." Katie says throwing an arm around her sister.

"I enjoyed meeting her and wow did she have a lot of questions. We did exchange phone numbers, by the way." Jen points out, "And I love her parents and Sofia is proof that she's a great mother, so I'm just really happy for you Mel." Jen adds.

"Thanks, it means alot that you guys came down today. I'm glad that you got to meet everyone who is important to her and now she's met you guys, next we'll have to come up and have her meet the whole family." Melanie points out.

"Of course, we'll have to plan that and soon, how far along is she now?" Katie asks.

"She's at 25 weeks," Melanie replies quickly.

"Wow, that's kind of amazing. David never could remember how far along I was and he went to every appointment." Jen remarks.

"I've made it to most of her appointments, I mean at least the last month or so I have." Melanie explains.

"Okay, so let's talk about this engagement, when are you guys going to get married? Before or after the babies are born?" Katie asks.

"I want to get married as soon as possible, but Arizona wants to wait. She doesn't want to be fat in the wedding photos. But I don't even care if there are wedding photos." Melanie replies clearly frustrated.

"Okay, but you let us take some engagement photos today, what's the big deal?" Jen asks.

"She wants wedding photos, she and Callie had the big wedding but it wasn't legal, so they actually just had a civil ceremony and a domestic partnership." Melanie explains, "Now that it's legal, she wants the whole thing again."

"Well, good for her. Okay, so it will obviously be in the Spring, so we have time to plan it. Does she have a Pinterest yet?" Katie asks.

"I don't even know what that is?" Melanie replies.

"Okay, don't worry about it. We'll work on her and she has to let us help. Oh, wait, I just realized, you're both brides so we totally get to help plan the wedding." Jen replies happily.


	23. Chapter 23

_**A/N: I've been a bit busy this week and not as much time as I want to write, sorry the updates are so slow, but I should be able to post a bit more the rest of the week. Oh and fair warning, this story is going to wrap up when the babies are born. So just a few chapters left.**_

* * *

"My sisters want to help plan the wedding, so they want us to pick a date." Melanie replies when they are lying in bed together that night.

"I've been thinking, what if we just went ahead and got married at the end of this month? Just a small ceremony, my dad wants to do it." Arizona says waiting for her response.

"Seriously? Jen and Katie will kill us, but I'd love to do it sooner." Melanie replies kissing her.

Arizona pulls her closer and deepens the kiss, "I had an amazing nap today..." she whispers.

"You rested up for me?" Melanie teases.

Nodding, Arizona smiles and reaches down and slips her hand into Melanie's boxer shorts, "And now I want to show you why," she says playfully.

* * *

"How's your day going?" Arizona asks when Melanie calls her that afternoon.

"It's good, but Katie and Jen are thrilled about the date and they want to know if you've thought of where you want to have the wedding and they want you to call them." Melanie replies.

"Okay, sure I have time to do that. But where do you want to get married?" Arizona asks her.

"Hey, what if we get married in the Sound on one of those cruise boats? Then we have the ceremony and the reception all in one place." Melanie suggests.

"Oh my god, I love it!" Arizona replies excitedly. "I'll make some calls and see if we can book one."

* * *

Humming to herself as she walks down the hall, Arizona doesn't even see Alex until she almost runs into him.

"Oh! Hey, good I found you. Will you be my best man?" She asks him.

"Yeah of course, but the wedding isn't until next year right?" He replies, continuing to chart.

"Um, well it's going to be in a few weeks, on the 26th." She answers.

He sets the chart back in the rack and then realizes what she said, "Wait, what?" He asks, "This month?"

"Yeah, we decided not to wait." She says brightly.

"What's happening this month?" April asks walking up to them.

"Oh good, you got my message. Melanie and I decided to get married on the 26th." She answers, "Will you be my Matron of Honor?"

"You what? This month? There's no time to plan something that quickly." April stammers.

"Mel's sisters are helping and I've already got the venue for the ceremony and the reception, Alex is going to be my best man and you are going to be my matron of honor, you will, won't you?" Arizona asks.

"Yes of course! But what do you mean you've already got a venue? When did you decide this?" April asks confused.

"We're going to get married in the sound on a cruise ship. I just booked it." Arizona explains.

"But the 26th is only a few weeks away. What about dresses?" April asks.

"Melanie is going shopping with her sisters this weekend and you and I are going shopping with Jo. We're meeting at my place on Saturday at 10 am." Arizona explains.

* * *

"Are you okay?" Meredith asks sticking her head into Callie's office.

"I'm fine, why?" Callie asks.

"Oh, you haven't heard." Meredith says entering the office and closing the door. "Arizona's getting married."

"Yes, I'm aware of that!" Callie says interrupting her.

"This month, did you know that she's getting married this month?" Meredith replies.

"What? Did they tell everyone at the party yesterday? That's great, I was there and they didn't tell me. What the hell!" Callie says upset.

"No, I just found out. They must have decided to do it after the party. Arizona just asked Alex to be her best man and April and Jo are going to be her bridesmaids." Meredith explains.

"Great," Callie says annoyed.

* * *

"Arizona booked a wedding cruise, so it's all set. She's meeting with them tomorrow to look at the menu and cake options." Melanie informs Katie.

"A wedding cruise?" Katie asks, "That was your idea wasn't it?"

"Well I suggested it and she loved it." Melanie replies.

"Okay, so Jen and I are going out to pre-shop for dresses here and if we don't find anything, we'll come there to shop instead." She explains.

"Pre-shop? You don't even know the colors yet." Melanie quips.

"Uh, yes we do. Arizona emailed us this morning. Do you know the colors?" Katie teases.

"Well, I know that we picked out two different color schemes and I told her to make the final choice, that I was good either way. What did she pick?" Melanie asks.

"She picked dark blue and silver." Katie replies.

"Perfect, she looks amazing in blue." Melanie says

* * *

"You're getting married next week?" Addison asks when she reviews Arizona's latest labs.

"Yes, can you make it?" She asks.

"Yes and Jake's going to come with me," Addison replies.

"Today is my baby/bridal shower, April and Jo decided to combine them." Arizona explains.

"I'm sorry that I'm missing it. But please remember to take it easy the next few weeks. You're at 28 weeks and we need to get you to 32 at least, but 34 is ideal." Addison reminds her.

"I know and I feel really good. They are still pretty active during the day, but they're settling down at night now. So I'm sleeping better." Arizona replies.

"Well then just keep doing what you're doing, it seems to be working." Addison admits. "I'll be in next Friday and I want to examine you that morning. Then I'll leave you alone the rest of the weekend."

* * *

"Where's Arizona?" April asks when Melanie walks into the conference room alone.

"I thought she was with you." Melanie replies.

"No, I haven't seen her. Jo page Robbins." April demands.

"Why don't we just call her?" Jo replies taking her phone out of her pocket and noticing a message from Alex. "Uh, I've got a page, I'll be right back." She says stepping out of the room and then breaking into a full run.

"What's going on?" Jo asks bursting into Arizona' office.

"Braxton-Hicks I think. She won't let me take her to Miller's office. Would you go get the ultrasound?" Alex asks her.

Jo rushes out to get it, then considers what's at stake and she pages Bailey.

She and Alex get the Doppler set up and and begin looking at the monitor with Bailey bursts into the room.

"What's going on? Why isn't she in an exam room?" Bailey barks.

"I'm fine, it's just Braxton-Hicks." Arizona replies wincing as another contraction hits.

"How far apart are they?" Bailey asks taking over. "Karev go get a wheelchair, she needs to be properly examined and I'm not going to do this here."

"Miranda, I'm fine. They are 3-5 minutes apart, they vary in intensity." Arizona explains.

"You could be a little dehydrated, Wilson, let's start an IV." Bailey says sending the resident off to get it.

"Okay, it's just me here. Tell me what's going on?" She asks taking the blonde's hand.

"Miranda, it's fine. I've just done a bit too much what with planning the wedding, dress shopping and everything. You're right, I'm probably a little dehydrated. But no IV, my baby shower is about to start, can't we just get me into a wheelchair and then go to the party? I promise that if they don't let up, we can do the IV afterwards."

"Let's get you in the wheelchair, then to an exam room. Let me just confirm that you're not dilated and then you can go to the party in the wheelchair." Bailey says firmly.

* * *

"Where is she Wilson?" April asks when Jo returns to the conference room.

"She's on her way. She's been having Braxton-Hicks and Bailey has her on an IV for dehydration and she's in a wheelchair and she's pissed, so don't make a big deal about it, okay?" Wilson explains.

"They're sure it's Braxton-Hicks?" Melanie asks nervously.

"Yes, Bailey did an ultrasound and pelvic exam, it's just Braxton-Hicks, but she's going to have to take it easy for a few days." Wilson replies.

Finally Alex and Arizona arrive with Bailey behind them. "Let's do this quickly, Arizona needs to get some rest today." Bailey barks to everyone in the room.

"Oh and here's a gift from me and Ben. Congratulations," she says smiling at the blonde and then reaching over and squeezing Melanie's arm.

"Thanks Miranda." Arizona says tearing up.

"No crying, you're already dehydrated Robbins." Bailey points out.

* * *

Meredith and Callie step into the conference room and spot the blonde in the wheelchair with an IV, Callie freaks out and grabs Karev and pulls him out into the hall.

"What's going on? Why is she on an IV in a wheelchair?" Callie asks.

"It's just Braxton-Hicks, Bailey checked her out and after the party, she's got an appointment with Miller. Relax, jeez Torres, she's not your concern." He reminds her.

"She's my daughter's mother, she will always be my concern." Callie points out.

"Dude, you need to check yourself. She's getting married next week and you can't go around here acting like she's still your wife," he counters.

"Callie, Alex has a point. Look, I'll give her our gift and tell her you got called into the ER. Don't go back in there looking all freaked out, it won't do anyone any good." Meredith explains to her.

"Fine, but, you," she says poking Alex in the chest, "You make damn sure that she's fine," Callie says storming off down the hall.

"What the hell was that?" Alex asks Meredith.

"She's not taking this well." Meredith points out.

"She needs to get it together." He replies turning his attention back to the party and watching Melanie and Arizona open gifts.

* * *

Miller looks up when Melanie pushes Arizona into her office.

"You're doing too much. I just got off the phone with Addison, she wants you out of the hospital for the rest of the week. Then you can come back next week to clear your schedule, but she thinks you should start your leave now." She explains

"That doesn't work for me. I have consults next week and I have two surgeries the week after that. I can't just stop working, people are depending on me." Arizona points out.

"I have to admit that I'm agreeing with Addison. Arizona, I think you're doing too much." Dr Miller counters.

"Look, I'll call your Mom and she and I can meet with the florist at work out those arrangements." Melanie replies trying to remember everything Arizona had scheduled this week. "I can take some time off and help with what's left."

"But if you guys do that, what do I do? I mean, I can't work or plan the wedding?" Arizona asks frustrated.

"You relax and let those babies grow." Miller reminds her. "Now let's get you up on a table and examine you, Addison's going to call in a few minutes."

* * *

"Robbins, we were on the phone earlier and you didn't think to mention that you were having contractions?" Addison asks annoyed at the blonde.

"I didn't know it was a contraction Addison, I've never had one before. I just thought it was a back spasm." Arizona points out.

"Promise me that you'll take it easier and Bailey says you have two procedures coming up, let me look at those cases when I'm there next week and I can stay over a few days and take them for you." Addison offers.

"If that's even necessary. I feel great, I'll be more careful. I didn't realize how easy it was to get dehydrated." She explains.

"Arizona, listen to them. Please take some time off, I'm sorry that I let you do too much." Melanie begins to apologize.

"You let me?" Arizona questions. "Melanie, I wanted to plan our wedding, you're not 'letting' me do anything!"

"Hey, whoa there. That's not how I meant it. I just meant that I should do more. You shouldn't have to do it all yourself." Melanie replies as she helps her up onto the exam table.

Arizona still glares at her annoyed at her choice of words and that she said it in front of Addison and Miller.

"Katie and Jen want to do more to help, so let's talk about this tonight and see what we can delegate to them, okay?" She asks softly.

Nodding, Arizona has to admit that her fiance is right. Everyone wants to help and she's taken it all on herself.

* * *

"Can I admit that I was really worried when I saw you in that wheelchair?" Melanie says later as they drive home.

"I'm sorry. I should have called to let you know what was going on. But I thought I had it under control, but Jo called Bailey when Miller wasn't available." Arizona explains.

"I'm glad that she did." Melanie admits.

"Ugh, what am I going to do for the next 4-6 weeks? I can't relax that long, I'll go crazy." Arizona admits.

"I have some ideas about that." Melanie replies as the pull up to the house where Arizona's parents are waiting for them.

Daniel opens the door to help Arizona out of the car, while Barbara goes to open the front door for her. Once they get the blonde settling on to the couch, they begin bringing the gifts in from the car.

"Wow, this is quite a haul. Did you make a list?" Barbara asks.

"April did, I don't know if I have it though. I may have to have her email it." Arizona replies. "Melanie, did you pick up the Thank You cards I ordered with the invitations?"

"Oh, yeah, I think they're in my car. I'll go get them." She replies heading back outside.

"Arizona, Melanie was really worried when she called us today. You have to slow down." Barbara says taking her daughter's hand.

"I know, we're going to go over the wedding planning and I'm going to let you guys help. I just can't believe that I'm barely working and now even planning the wedding is too much?" She asks frustrated.

"Honey, your body is sustaining two babies right now, you're going to have to let it catch up." Barbara points out.


	24. Chapter 24

Arizona and her mom have finished the Thank You notes and now they are going through the gifts in the boys room and organizing everything.

"Your father and I are so proud of you honey, you know that right?" She asks her daughter.

"Of course, Mom." Arizona replies looking up at her.

"We should have moved here before, when Sofia was born. We talked about it, but after Tim died, we you shut us out and we thought that you just needed time. I'm sorry, we should have made more of an effort to be here for you. Especially after the plane wreck. If we'd been here we could have helped you more." She tries to explain.

"Mom, where is this coming from?" Arizona asks.

"I'm sorry, I was just thinking that I missed getting to do this when Sofia was born. I feel like I missed so much of your life and we should have been here for you. Your father and I both regret not having moved here sooner." She explains.

"Mom, if you and Daddy were here, things would have been different, sure, but it doesn't mean that it would have changed the outcome." Arizona points out. "I was devastated when I lost my leg. I thought my life was over, that I would never be me again, it was the worst feeling in the world and I'm kind of glad you didn't see that me." Arizona admits.

"Honey, we knew it was bad. Callie called us crying all the time, but she begged us not to come out, because she thought you wouldn't forgive her if you found out that she was using us for support." Barbara confesses.

"I-I didn't know that. But I was so angry, I shut her out, I shut everyone out. Thank you for being there for her, I'm glad that she had you." Arizona says tearfully.

They quietly fold more clothes and then Arizona stops and looks around and start laughing softly to herself.

"Can you believe this?" She asks her. "Mom, do you remember when you would get so upset with me and Tim and you'd tell us, 'I hope your children are just like the two of you, in fact, I hope you both have twins'."

"Not my best moment of parenting," Barbara admits.

"Mom, I'm having twins." Arizona says in a way that let's her mom know she's still wrapping her head around it. "Twin boys."

Smiling at her daughter, Barbara asks carefully, "Have you decided on names yet?".

"I'm leaning towards Timothy Everett and Nicholas Daniel. Melanie wants me to choose." Arizona explains.

"I think those names are lovely, Nicholas after Nicole Herman?" Barbara asks.

"Yes and Everett was Mark's middle name. I know that Dad hated him, but he was a good father and despite everything, he and I were really close, I miss him so much. And I hate that Sofia didn't get to know him." Arizona replies, tearing up again.

"It's not that your father hated him, he just couldn't understand the situation. You have to admit, that it was an unusual situation." Barbara points out.

"It was an impossible situation, but somehow it worked." Arizona replies, "I wonder if he had survived that plane crash would Callie and I have worked things out better. He had a way of getting through to us when we didn't understand each other, I know it doesn't matter now. And she and I are in a good place, a place that I never thought we'd be. And I'm not blind, I know that this is hard on her and she's confused about it. I don't really know how it will work, but I trust that we'll figure it out."

"I know that you will and she'll be fine. Just remember that she's part of our family and she cares very much for you and these babies, so don't shut her out." Barbara reminds her daughter.

* * *

"Wow, you got a lot done in here." Melanie replies as standing at the door of the nursery and admiring it.

"It was actually really nice, Mom and I talked about things that we've never talked about before." Arizona says entering the room and wrapping an arm around the taller woman.

"I'm glad that it was a good day. Did you check the email from Katie and Jen, they got a lot done today too?" Melanie asks as they walk back into the living room.

"I haven't even been on my phone or computer today, so tell me." Arizona says smiling at her.

"The flower arrangements are done. The place settings and seating arrangement is done and the menu is set, and no, it's not a buffet, you hate buffets." Melanie says before the blonde can say it.

"Okay, but I should look over the seating arrangement." Arizona replies.

"No, you don't. April and Alex reviewed it. It's fine." Melanie counters.

"Okay, but I should..." She begins to say, before Melanie places a finger on her lips and dips down to kiss her.

"You should sit down and let me bring you some dinner over. Set your feet up and relax." Melanie says tucking a pillow under her legs and stretching her legs out onto the coffee table.

"I'm fine, I've been sitting all day." Arizona replies a little annoyed.

"Just let me do this tonight, it will make me feel better." Melanie explains.

"Okay, then if it makes you feel better to wait on me hand and foot," Arizona says sarcastically, "Who am I to deny you?"

Shaking her head at the blonde, Melanie heads into the kitchen to see what Barbara made them for dinner.

* * *

"How long do you think you're Mom is going to cook for us?" Melanie jokes as she puts the food away.

"As long as we let her, probably." Arizona replies, "She loves to cook. And having lived all over the world, she can cook just about anything."

"I've noticed. What did she make at the engagement party, Samosas? Those were really good, Indian right?" Melanie asks coming back over to the couch and sitting down.

"Well, African and Asian. She learned to make them when we lived in Africa." Arizona explains.

"I still can't wrap my head around you living in Africa as a kid. What was that like?" Melanie asks.

"It was the same as every other military base we lived on, except the weekend trips were way more interesting." She explains. "And Tim and I really stood out with our blonde hair and blue eyes, the local children always wanted to touch our hair. Tim always joked that we were like the Pied Piper, he would go to the PX and buy a small bag of candy and then we'd go into town and as we'd walk down the street the kids would gather around us and he would give all the candy away as they followed us across town." Arizona recalls. "I'm sorry that you didn't get to know him. He was generous to a fault, always up to something and even after ten years, I can't believe that he's gone."

Arizona sighs and Melanie wraps an arm around her and pulls her close. "I'm sorry too." She says simply.

"I think I decided on names, but I want you to tell me if you like them, please?" She asks.

"I'm sure that I'll love them," Melanie replies waiting.

"Timothy Everett and Nicholas Daniel," Arizona replies. Then she explains that Everett was Mark's middle name and Nicholas is after Nicole.

"I think they're perfect." Melanie replies, then she pauses, "Um, have you thought about last names, since we're getting married, should we do something with our last names?" she asks.

"I'd like to keep my name as it is on my medical license, but I'd like the boys to have our names hyphenated, if that's okay with you." Arizona replies. "Timothy Everett and Nicholas Daniel Robbins-Anderson."

"Wow really?" Melanie asks, "Well, then want to hyphenate my name to match theirs, so maybe it should be Anderson-Robbins."

"You'd take my name?" Arizona asks surprised.

"Of course, why wouldn't I?" Melanie asks as if its the most normal thing in the world. "And for the record, I'm keeping my name and just adding yours."

"Timothy Everett and Nicholas Daniel Anderson-Robbins," she says to herself, "we're really doing this."

* * *

"Did you finally have the talk with her? How are you doing the names and did you pick out names for the babies yet?" Katie and Jen ask as they are having lunch with Melanie and going over final details before the wedding.

"Yes, we had the talk. The boys' names are Timothy Everett and Nicholas Daniel Anderson-Robbins, I'm hyphenating to Anderson-Robbins to match. She's not changing her name." Melanie replies.

"Oh, she's not?" Jen asks a little disappointed.

"It's fine Jen, she's a doctor and she doesn't want to change her name. I'm changing my name because when I adopt the boys, then we'll have the same last name." Melanie explains.

"As long as you're happy with it, we're happy with it." Katie replies, then changing the topic she asks, "Now tell us about the names, did you pick them together?"

Melanie explains the names to her sisters and why she thought it was important for Arizona to pick the names.

* * *

"Did you pick names yet?" Callie asks when she stops by Arizona's house with Sofia after work.

"Yes, we did. Timothy Everett and Nicholas Daniel Anderson-Robbins." Arizona replies.

Callie looks up shocked when she hears the first name, "Everett?" She asks. "Timothy Everett, I love it." Callie replies, "Nicholas Daniel, is good too."

"Melanie wants to hyphenate her name to match the boys and then she'll adopt them of course." Arizona points out nervously, hoping this isn't too much to discuss with Callie.

"Well, that makes sense. I mean, we talked about hyphenating, but neither of us wanted to change our licenses, I guess it's best that we didn't." Callie points out.

"I'm not changing my name this time either. I think Melanie understands, but do you think I'm being selfish. I mean it was different with us, because neither of us wanted to change our names." Arizona points out.

"No, I don't think you're being selfish. And she'd tell you if it bothered her, right?" Callie asks.

"I think so. Maybe I should ask her again to be sure." Arizona replies. Then looking up at Callie she asks, "I saw that you RSVP'd, so you're coming?"

"Meredith talked me into it, I am happy for you. I just, it's weird that it's not me making you happy, you know?" Callie says trying to explain.

"I get that." Arizona replies, "And I'm really glad that you'll be there."

* * *

"Honey, are you ready to go? It's almost 9." Daniel says sitting on the couch, waiting to take his daughter to the hospital for her appointment with Addison.

"Daddy, maybe you could come help me in here." She calls out to him.

Daniel gets up and goes down the hall, "What is the problem?" He asks confused as he looks at her sitting on the bed with her prosthetic beside her.

"I don't think I can get it on, it was really tight the other day and I forgot to mention it to Melanie." Arizona explains, "I'm not sure that I can use those crutches and I don't keep a chair here."

"Okay," he says looking over the problem a moment and trying to determine the best course of action. He goes into the kitchen and takes the ice out of the freezer and makes an ice pack.

Returning to the bedroom, he asks, "What if you put this ice pack on and see if we can reduce it enough to slip the socket on, then once we're at the hospital we can get Callie to make you a new socket or we can get a chair for you. I'm not to wild about you being on crutches this pregnant." He admits.

"Okay, let's try it." She says taking the ice pack.

Daniel takes out his phone and call Callie and explains the situation. She admits that since she's not on the project he really needs to talk to Melanie, but she agrees to make some calls to help. Next he calls Melanie, who tells him how to get the measure it for her, so she can stop by and get another socket from the University.

* * *

Addison looks at her patient and begins to frown. "You've gained 45 pounds already," she says looking at the chart.

"I'm aware, I feel like a whale." Arizona admits.

"I'm just a little worried about that much gain, you're only at 30 weeks." Addison points out.

"It's not that far off the mark Addison." Arizona counters, "And we had to sample wedding cake last week, it kind of triggered my sweet tooth. Look, I'll cut back and won't gain any more."

"Pregnant women do not diet, Arizona." Addison replies staring at her carefully.

"I didn't say diet, I said I'd cut back. Dad's been bringing me donuts almost every day." She admits.

"Oh, so you thought gestational diabetes would help in this situation?" Addison quips.

"I do not have gestational diabetes, I haven't eaten that many sweets." Arizona responds.

"Not yet, you haven't but you're in your third trimester, you need to watch it, okay?" Addison reminds her.

"What did I miss?" Melanie asks entering the exam room late, but with the new socket.

"Arizona needs to watch her sugar intake, no more donuts." Addison says glaring at the blonde.

"Your dad's still bringing you donuts?" Melanie asks surprised.

"It makes him happy and I love donuts," she explains, "but I'll tell him. No more donuts."

"She's gained a total of 45 pounds now, is that the new socket?" Addison asks.

"Oh, wow no wonder you need this now. We thought she wouldn't need this for another two weeks." Melanie admits.

"You both know that I'm right here, right?" Arizona asks, she hates it when they discuss her weight.

"Babe, were just discussing logistics. We had this planned out on how to keep you mobile through out the pregnancy. Why didn't you tell me that the socket was getting tight again." Melanie asks concerned.

"I meant to tell you the other day, then it felt better yesterday, so I didn't say anything." She explains.

"This one should help, do you want to me to do it?" Melanie asks sitting the socket beside her.

"Dad had to put this one on for me, so yes please do it for me. I can't really reach it very easily now." She admits.

"Okay that can wait though. I want to do the ultrasound first and check the boys out," Addisona replies moving the machine over closer to the exam table.

A few minutes later, the babies come into view and their eyes are open.

Melanie gasps, "Oh my god," she exclaims reaching for Arizona's hand. "Is that Timothy or Nicholas?" She asks.

"That's Nicholas," Addison replies, "Okay well now I see why you gained the weight. Arizona he's almost 11 inches long, and Timothy is almost 12 inches already."

"Addison, I'm not going to make it to 34 weeks, am I?" Arizona questions.

"I'll be surprised if you make it to 32." Addison replies.


	25. Chapter 25

Leaving the appointment with Addison and happy to walking again, Arizona holds Melanie's hand as they walk out to the car. Melanie opens the door for her and then goes around to the driver's side and climbs in.

"Arizona, we should talk about this." Melanie says softly reaching for her hand.

"It will be fine. We just need to get through the wedding this weekend." She says smiling tightly.

"Arizona you've planned this carefully, do not sit there and act like you are okay with this. I know that you're freaking out, just talk to me, okay?" Melanie replies carefully.

"Okay, yes I am freaking out a bit. But I knew that this could happen, I have a contingency plan," she replies shaking her head to clear it.

"Really?" Melanie asks.

"Yes, now let's go home and we can discuss it." Arizona says, leaning in to kiss her lightly.

* * *

"How was Arizona?" Callie asks when she stops by to see Addison.

"She's gained 45 pounds, I think she'll be lucky to make it to 32 weeks." Addison replies.

"But they're healthy?" Callie asks.

"Yes, their development is on track, advanced actually," Addison replies.

"How did she take the news Addison? You know that she's a bit of a control freak." Callie reminds her.

"She took it well, I think she expected it. She is a fetal surgeon," Addison remarks.

"Yes, but she's a fetal surgeon who's never been 30 weeks pregnant." Callie replies.

* * *

"After the boys are born, they'll be in NICU for a week or more, so we have about 3-4 weeks to get everything on this list," Arizona explains to Melanie.

"Uh, wow. You've done a lot of research. 140 to 200 diapers a week?" She asks surprised.

"Yes, but I've registered with a diaper service, all we have to do is let them know when we want to begin the service," Arizona says, "then we figure out the schedule. I'm sure we'll want delivery a few times a week."

"No kidding, how about daily?" She quips. Then looking at the rest of the list she asks, "Have you gone through and marked off the things we received so far?".

"No, I didn't want Mom to see this list and go crazy buying things. I'm planning to do that this afternoon while you're gone. Then we can go through it again before we start ordering things." Arizona says looking up at her. "How are you doing with all this?" She asks concerned.

"I'm okay. It helps to see how much you've already figured out. But I'm having second thoughts about staying at Katie's tonight. I'd rather stay here with you, I don't like the thought of us being apart before the wedding." Melanie replies.

"April and Jo are coming over, I won't be alone. They were already planning to stay over to help me get ready tomorrow." Arizona reminds her.

"Oh, so maybe it's me that doesn't want to be a part tonight." She admits.

"Mel, it's not that I want us to be apart tonight, it's that I want you to have some time to yourself before everything completely changes. Marriage is just the beginning, in a few weeks we'll have the babies and you'll really appreciate having this night." Arizona says softly, leaning over to kiss her lips.

* * *

"How did Arizona's appointment go today?" Katie asks when they sit down to dinner.

"Uh, the doctor thinks that she'll have the babies in about two weeks. They've grown quite a bit and she's gained another ten pounds." Melanie explains.

"Oh my, you'll get married today and be mommie's in two weeks. Mel, how are you doing with this?" Jen asks.

"I'm good. It feels like an amazing adventure and there is no one I'd rather go on this particular adventure with than Arizona." Melanie replies smiling brightly. "You should see how organized she is, she's already made lists of what we need and when we'll need it."

"Did she set up a diaper service?" Jen asks.

"Oh she did, we just have to let them know when we're ready to start the service. 150 to 200 diapers a week seems insane." Melanie says.

"Yeah, I don't miss that." Jen quips. "Now did you think about what I told you about taking leave?"

"Yeah, I spoke with the office and they are fine with me working a lighter schedule. And I've already let my trial teams know what's going on so I'll be able to work from home a lot the next month or so." She explains.

* * *

"Arizona, I can fix it. Just don't freak out, okay?" April says gesturing at Jo to do something to distract her.

It was a good thing that April suggested that she try on the dress tonight just to make sure. Now she has several hours to get the extra panel sewn into place.

"I'm huge, this dress looks like a tent. Why did I agree to do this almost 8 months pregnant?" Arizona asks, before covering her face with her hands.

"You look beautiful, let me show you the braid that I want you to wear tomorrow." Jo says grabbing a brush and sitting down beside her on the bed. As she begins brushing the blonde's hair she calms down a bit and April looks over relieved.

"Girls?" Barbara calls out from the living room.

"Bedroom." Arizona calls out.

Barbara looks in from the door and is relieved that April's working on the dress, "I was worried that you'd need that extra panel, I should have known that you'd have this under control April." She says smiling at the redhead.

She watches Jo braiding Arizona's hair and smiles, "That looks beautiful, Jo."

"Thanks Mrs Robbins. The natal vitamins have thickened her hair so much, it's really going to hold the braid well." Jo remarks.

"Arizona, I just dropped off Sofia at Callie's and I wanted to stop by and check on you. You're father is suddenly a little nervous about the ceremony tomorrow, so I better get home." Barbara says leaning over to kiss her daughter. "Now you let us know if you need anything tomorrow, okay?"

"You'll both be here for lunch at one, right?" Arizona asks.

"Yes, we'll be here. And the limo will pick us up here at 4 pm, so we'll bring everything with us." Barbara confirms.

* * *

"Here's my $50 that says they'll be born tonight on the boat." Alex says handing over his money to Webber.

"I'll take that action, here's $50 that says she has them over the weekend." Jackson says handing his money to Webber.

"Oh, I did not just hear that you guys are betting on Robbins' delivery." Bailey snaps when she enters the lounge to see Jackson and Alex handing money to Webber.

"I want in, but I'm betting the long game, 34 weeks. Robbins' will find her chill and hold out as long as she can." Maggie says, entering the lounge and handing money to Webber.

"Ha! You're nuts. She's stressed by the wedding and everything, she'll pop tonight." Alex quips.

Bailey looks at them all again disgusted, then looks up at Ben enters.

"I want 32 weeks, she'll hold out for the minimum. No way is she going into labor tonight." Ben replies confidently.

Addison walks in and asks, "What are the bets so far?"

"Addison Montgomery! You know about this?" Bailey says surprised.

"I'm in, 31 weeks." She says handing Webber her money. "Who's writing this down?" She asks.

"I've got it," Edwards says from the corner of the room. "Here's Amelia's she's got Sunday."

"What happens if none of you win?" Bailey asks.

"The money goes to Robbins if no one wins," Webber reminds them. "Oh and remember Catherine and I have a limo picking us up, if you're planning to ride with us let me know by 3 pm."

"At least you're not betting on the wedding," Bailey says turning to leave the room.

They all look at each other for a moment and consider the track record on weddings at this hospital.

"The wedding is solid, right?" Jackson asks.

* * *

Melanie, Jen and Katie have driven down to Seattle and checked into the hotel that Mel and Arizona are going to spend their wedding night in. The talked Melanie into have a massage, while they go drop their bags off at the house and check in on Arizona.

Melanie is walking through the hotel on her way to the spa when she runs into her ex Marta.

"Melanie?" Marta exclaims. "What are you doing here?"

"I should ask you the same thing, I live in Seattle now." She explains.

"Oh, so do I. Janna and I sold the farm and moved into a condo not far from here. I love this spa, so I get a massage almost every Friday," she replies.

"Oh, well that's where I'm heading, to the the spa for a massage." Melanie replies. Now that they realize they are heading in the same direction, they continue walking.

"How are you?" Marta asks.

"Uh, I'm good. Really good." She says, unsure how much to say about her life right now.

Marta glances at her ex, something is up, she can tell. But she isn't sure what to ask next.

Entering the spa, Marta steps up and checks in and then steps back.

"Melanie Anderson," Melanie says checking in with the receptionist.

The receptionist looks at her book and then gushes, "Congratulations Ms Anderson, we have everything set up."

"I don't understand, I'm just here for a massage." Melanie replies confused.

"Oh, I have you down for a bridal prep package. The massage is first, then your bridesmaids will be joining you for the salt bath and facial, then you'll all three be getting mani/pedis." The woman explains.

"Melanie, you're getting married?" Marta asks coming up from behind her.

"Uh, yeah I am tonight," she replies.

"Congratulations, I'm so happy for you." Marta replies hugging her, "Is it anyone I know?" she asks.

"No, she's not from this area. She's a surgeon at Sloan-Grey, her name is Arizona." Melanie says smiling brightly.

"Wait, Dr Arizona Robbins?" Marta asks.

"Uh, yeah how do you know her?" Melanie asks.

"Janna knows her, we ran into her at a restaurant a couple of months ago. Wait, isn't she pregnant?" Marta asks.

"Um, yeah, she is almost 8 months pregnant actually," Melanie replies.

"And you're getting married now?" Marta asks.

"Ms Anderson, we're ready for you now," the receptionist says and a very relieved Melanie quickly follows the young woman to the locker room.

* * *

"She's getting a massage now. But we got a whole bridal package, so salt bath, facials, mani/pedis. We better head back." Jen replies kissing Arizona's cheek.

"Okay and you have a key to our place, just make yourselves home here and we'll have family brunch tomorrow at 11 am at the hotel." Arizona reminds them.

"Arizona, we're so happy for you and Melanie. Now just relax and enjoy today. We've got everything under control. Our husbands are at the Pier now going over everything with the coordinator." Katie explains as she looks over at Jen who is reading a message on her phone.

"Hey, Katie let's get going. Arizona, we'll see you later!" Jen says giving her a quick hug and grabbing her sister's hand.

"Jen, wait is something wrong?" Arizona asks.

"Nothing's wrong, the spa had a cancellation and they want us there now." Jen says.

Climbing in the car, Katie asks, "What the hell's going on Jen?"

"Marta is at the spa and just found out about the wedding. Melanie is afraid that she'll get cornered again." Jen says laughing.

"Well isn't she still married to that other woman?" Katie asks.

"Yes, that's not the problem. Melanie just doesn't want to spend the time before her wedding talking to her ex." Jen explains.

"Okay, I get that." Katie replies.

* * *

"That was weird right? I think there must be a problem at the boat, what if it's the food or the cake?" Arizona says starting to freak out.

"Arizona dear, now don't you go borrowing trouble, the girls said their husbands are down there and they will take care of it, and you don't even know if there is a problem." Barbara says calmly to her daughter.

"But Mom..." Arizona says reaching for her phone.

"Arizona, put down that phone." Barbara says firmly, waiting for her to set it back down.

Jo hides her laugh, she's only seen one other person talk to Arizona this way and that was Bailey, maybe Callie once.

April pipes up, "Hey lunch will be here soon, we should finish your hair and make up."

"Mom, call Dad, he should be here by now." Arizona says looking at the clock.

"Honey, I'm sure that he's on his way." Barbara says shooing them back to the bedroom. She knows that he went to pick up Sofia for lunch to surprise Arizona.

A few minutes later, there's a soft knock at the door and Daniel opens it to reveal Sofia her hair nicely braided and wearing leggings and a cute blouse, her granddad has her dress over his shoulder and he's already in his dress uniform.

"Where's Momma?" Sofia asks looking around the room.

"She's getting ready darling, now she doesn't know that you're here yet, so can you sit quietly for a few minutes with Grandpa?" Barbara asks.

Another knock at the door and it's the caterer with lunch. Barbara and Daniel are distracted with setting up the lunch, they don't notice when Sofia sneaks back to her mother's room.

"Momma you look like a princess." Sofia says excitedly from the doorway.

"Sofia! What are you doing here baby girl?" Arizona says turning to see her daughter. "Oh my gosh, look at your hair, we match! Jo, how did Callie know?"

"I asked her about braiding Sofia's hair and she let me go over the other night to show her how to do it. It looks great! Sofia, you look like a princess too!" Jo exclaims to the little girl's delight.

"Lunch is here girls, Miss Sofia you couldn't wait to see Momma." Barbara says smiling at the little girl.

"Grandma isn't Momma beautiful?" Sofia says reaching up to pat Arizona's face.

"Yes darling, your mother is very beautiful and so are you." She says taking her hand, "Now let's go help Grandpa and let Momma finish getting ready.


	26. Chapter 26

"Melanie?" Katie calls out softly as they enter the spa locker room. The receptionist said she was in here waiting for them.

"Oh good, you're here," she says stepping out of the stall.

"How long have you been hiding in that stall?" Jen asks.

"Not long, Marta just came in to change clothes. I was just making sure that she was gone before I came out." Melanie replies as if that's a normal response.

"Okay, so we understand that running into Marta today wasn't ideal, but what did she say that made you want to avoid her?" Katie asks.

"Her girlfriend knows Arizona, isn't that enough? I mean what if Arizona had invited Jenna to the wedding?" Melanie points out.

"It's a small wedding, 30 people, you'd know if she invited your ex and her wife, it didn't happen so stop freaking out." Jen counters.

"Okay, you're right. You're right. I just really didn't expect to see her today," Melanie replies taking a deep breath.

"Look, let us get changed and we'll go to the salt bath and relax." Katie says.

* * *

"What's all that?" Callie asks as Addison puts a large bag into the back seat.

"I've got to be prepared, Arizona could go into labor on this goddamn boat and I'll be the only one there who can deliver the babies, do you think we should try to sneak a portable ultrasound on board?" Addison explains.

"Seriously? You think she could go into labor tonight?" Callie asks, "Wait you said next week, your bet was 31 weeks, not tonight. Karev picked tonight." Callie stammers.

"I hope it's next week, but I'm afraid that it will be tonight." Addison replies.

* * *

Callie and Addison are getting out of the car when Catherine and Richard's limo pulls up.

Catherine exits the vehicle and looks over at Addison's bag and smiles. "I have already instructed them to stay near the shore line, if she goes into labor we will only be 20 minutes from shore," she confides to the redhead.

"Catherine, I like your style," Addison replies, as they head towards the boat.

Callie shakes her head and waits for Richard, Alex and Jackson to get out of the limo. "Seriously?" she remarks to Jackson as they watch Arizona's limo arrive.

"I think she has the Coast Guard on speed dial tonight," he jokes.

"Dude, the way she was talking earlier, she totally does," Alex adds.

Jackson goes over and opens the door and April steps out followed by Jo. Alex goes over to the other side and helps Arizona out. She is a little unsteady at first and Callie rushes over, but Alex steadies her and they walk around the vehicle to the join the others as Barbara and Daniel also exit the limo. They all take a moment to greet each other and then Alex and Daniel walk Arizona over to the walkway to board the boat.

"How are you feeling?" April asks softly as they get up the ramp and onto the boat.

"I'm fine April." Arizona whispers back, "Stop asking."

Addison walks up to the blonde and grasps her wrist and takes her pulse with one hand while placing the other on the small of her back. "Addison back off, I'm fine." Arizona says through gritted teeth.

Callie notices the exchange and she pulls Addison away, "You need to back off, or you will stress her out and she will go into labor tonight," Callie says sharply.

"I'm just trying to help," Addison says jerking her arm out of Callie's hand.

"Yeah, but you're going to make it worse. Give her room to breathe Addison." Callie cautions.

* * *

"Where's Melanie?" Arizona asks Jo.

"She's here Arizona, chill." Jo replies. "Everyone is here, they're pulling the walkway, I think we'll be leaving soon."

"Okay, good. We're on schedule then right?" She asks.

"Yes, we're on schedule." April replies taking her hand, "now you should sit, we have 15 minutes before we need to go on deck."

A soft knock at the door and Jo answers it, Jen enters. "Oh my gosh, Arizona you look beautiful!" She exclaims. "I just wanted you to know that everything is good. Katie and I just reviewed everything, so relax and enjoy the rest of the evening, okay?" She says confidently.

"Where's Katie?" Arizona asks.

"She's with Mel, honey." Jen replies, a little freaked out that Arizona called her on that so quickly.

"Is Mel okay? Jen you'd tell me if there was something going on with Mel, is she getting cold feet. Oh my god, she's freaking out isn't she? She's freaking out and Katie is trying to talk her down!" Arizona says crossing the room, "I need to see her, just let me go and talk to her a minute."

"Arizona, no. She's fine," Jen replies smiling at the blonde.

"You seriously do not want to mess with me, right now," Arizona says firmly to Jen.

"Now you and I both know that you're the one with the case of nerves, so you sit down and take it easy or you'll be having twins right here on this damn boat." Jen says taking her hand and walking her back over to the chair.

"Watch her closely ladies and keep her ass in that chair." Jen says before turning to leave.

* * *

"Did you see her? How is she?" Melanie asks when Jen enters the room.

"Oh my god, you were right, she's a little freaked out." Jen exclaims as she enters the room. "You should probably call her."

"Uh, okay but what do I say?" Melanie asks overwhelmed.

"You just remind her that you love her, this is normal pre-wedding nerves." Katie replies handing Melanie her phone.

"Right, we haven't seen each other since yesterday." Melanie says to herself and puts the phone to her ear.

April looks over at the table when the phone rings, "Oh Arizona!" she exclaims, "It's Melanie."

"Mel?" Arizona says answering the phone.

"Hey, I just wanted to let you know that I love you and I miss you like crazy," Melanie tells her.

"I didn't realize how much I missed you," Arizona replies taking a deep breath. "I love you too Mel."

"Hey, how about you meet me up on deck in about ten minutes and we get married?" Melanie says playfully.

"That sounds amazing," Arizona replies smiling into the phone.

* * *

Up on deck, Alex and Jackson are discussing how Arizona looked.

"She's fine, no way she's going into labor today." Jackson remarks confidently

"Dude, did you see how she stumbled out of the limo? Oh she's probably having contractions now." Alex remarks.

"Gentlemen, I think that you're upsetting the other guests," Webber says giving them the cut it out motion.

"Richard, you know that Mom has the Coast Guard on call today. If Robbins goes into labor, she'll have her whisked away so fast that our heads will spin," Jackson remarks taking a long sip of his bourbon.

"That maybe true, but it's still not the best scenario for her to go into labor on this ship in the middle of Puget Sound, no matter how many surgeons are on board and the Coast Guard on standby." Webber remarks. "Now stop talking about it!"

"Addison, how is she doing?" Bailey asks.

"She's fine, I think." Addison replies.

"You think?" Bailey replies, "You better go find out."

"Bailey, she's fine." Callie replies coming up behind Addison.

Meredith looks at them and shakes her head, "Take Ellis, I'll be right back." She says handing the baby to Maggie.

"Where is she going?" Alex asks.

"She's going to check on Arizona," Bailey replies, "And you call yourselves friends."

Knocking on the door, Meredith waits for April to open it, "Hey let me in, I just want to see her."

"Meredith?" Arizona says confused, "Why are you here?"

"Look, give us the room for a minute, okay?" She says to April and Jo.

Arizona nods and they go into the hall. "I'm fine Meredith," she says, "Did Callie send you?"

"No, I'm here because I'm your friend and I'm worried," she says coming over to her and taking her hand. "You know that things don't go well for us, so I just, well, I just wanted to make sure that you're okay." She explains.

"I'm okay Meredith, really." Arizona replies. "Thank you."

"I've never been on a boat in the Sound, now you do know that this isn't the best place to go into labor, right?" Meredith jokes.

"Yes." She says laughing, "but it is going to be an amazing place to get married at sunset, so maybe we'll just do that instead." Arizona replies as Meredith finally lets go of her wrist after taking her pulse. "You did notice that both of my bridesmaids are surgeons right?" She teases.

"Right, I just. Okay, I'll go back up on deck. Congratulations." Meredith says hugging her tightly.

"Thank you Meredith." Arizona says and kisses her cheek.

* * *

Up on deck everyone is takes their places and the music begins.

Melanie arrives first with her sisters and they walk down the aisle together.

Daniel waits at the podium since he is performing the ceremony.

April and Alex go next, followed by Jo and Sofia, and then Barbara and Arizona.

Sofia stops a few times, first she waves to Zola, then she waves to Callie, finally Jo gets her to the front, where she goes and hugs Daniel's legs before Barbara takes her hand and leads her off to the side, then Callie jumps up to get her.

"Friends and family, we have gathered here today to witness the union of Melanie Renee Anderson and Arizona Robbins."

Daniel begins as Melanie and Arizona stand side by side in front of him, huge smiles on their faces.

The photographer stands off to the side to ensure she captures the sunset as they exchange vows.

"It is my honor and privilege to present to you my daughter Arizona Robbins and her wife, Melanie Anderson-Robbins!" Daniel says stepping forward to hug them both.

Everyone cheers and Melanie and Arizona kiss again.

"Okay, everyone, the sun is going down and it's going to get chilly up here, so let's hurry and get the photos taken before we go eat, celebrate and dance!"

* * *

Finally sitting down, Arizona closes her eyes and immediately Addison is beside her. "How are you feeling?" She asks.

Smiling, Arizona opens her eyes, "I'm fine Addison. No contractions, I'm just a little tired," she replies.

"Okay, okay, I just had to make sure. You were sort of holding your side in those last pictures." Addison points out.

"Uh, yeah, I have these two huge babies in here and they're doing somersaults or gymnastics or something." Arizona admits.

"Well they should settle down now that you're off your feet." Addison points out.

"Everything okay?" Melanie asks sitting down beside Arizona and putting her arm around her.

"Yes, everything is fine." Arizona says leaning into her embrace.

"This was perfect." Melanie whispers into her ear. "I love you."

"I love you too." Arizona replies kissing her lightly.

* * *

"Admit it, you really didn't think I'd make it through the night without going into labor?" Arizona teases Alex as they dance together.

"The night's not over," he smirks.

"You're terrible, you know that?" She says hugging him and she flinches.

"What was that?" he asks pulling back from her.

"Oh, well I think that's a contraction." She admits.

"I thought you said that you weren't in labor?" He teases.

"Technically contractions that are ten minutes or more apart are not labor." She points out. "It could be Braxton-Hicks again."

"Yeah, right." He says smirking.

"Hey, can I cut in?" Callie says tapping Alex on the shoulder.

"Calliope," Arizona says smiling at her ex. "Thank you for coming tonight. I know it was probably weird."

"It was a little weird, I'm not going to lie, but I'm happy for you. That's one thing that has not changed, I've always just wanted you to be happy." She says tearing up a little.

"I want you to be happy too." Arizona replies also tearing up.

"No crying Robbins, if you cry, I cry." Callie teases.

"Okay, okay," Arizona says looking up and away from her.

"Wait was that a contraction?" Callie asks looking into her blue eyes.

"They're like ten minutes apart. We're almost back to port, I just sent Alex to go tell Addison." She admits.

"But you haven't told Melanie?" Callie asks. "You have to tell her."

"Okay, I'll tell her, but you have to walk me over there in case another one comes." Arizona informs her and grabs a hold of her arm tightly.

Melanie smiles as Arizona and Callie approach, then she notices the tight grip that Arizona has on Callie's arm.

"Uh, Arizona what's going on?" She asks concerned.

"She's in labor, apparently," Addison replies coming over to them and grabbing a chair and making the blonde sit down. "Look, I sent Alex to let the Captain know, they're going to have an ambulance waiting for us at the dock." Addison replies calmly, "now, how far apart are they, really?"

"She had one when we were dancing and hasn't had another one yet," Callie replies.

"Wait, Alex said he felt one, Callie you cut in and felt one. Arizona, they're not ten minutes apart. How long have you been having contractions!" Addison asks.

"I felt the first one when I were cutting the cake." She admits.

"Arizona, and you didn't say anything?" Melanie exclaims.

"I didn't want you to worry, I knew that we'd be into port in time," she replies.

Looking around, Callie waves Jackson over, "Go find out how long until we get back to the dock," she asks him.

"Why? Is she in labor?" He jokes.

"Uh yeah, she is. Now go." Callie says.

Jackson rushes off and now Catherine comes over, "Addison, how far apart are the contractions?" she asks.

"Five minutes Catherine," Addison says glaring at the blonde, "I thought I could trust you. You're worse than Bailey."

"Hey, that was uncalled for." Bailey says overhearing the comparison. "My husband was undergoing brain surgery, excuse me if I wasn't my best during my child's birth."

"Look, let's bring a lounge chair down here so she can stretch out." Addison says looking around the room.

Just then Alex and Jackson show up with a gurney, "Look what we found, Mom?" Jackson says showing everyone it's from their hospital.

"It was just a precaution," Catherine says looking around for Richard, "I told you it was a good idea," she says when she makes eye contact with him.

* * *

Finally the Captain enters the room and informs them that they are about to land and it's time to move Arizona outside to the deck. As they all go up they see an ambulance with door open waiting on the dock.

Addison and Melanie climb into the ambulance and as the door close, they all see that the EMTs wrote 'Just Married' on the back of the bus.

Alex whips out his phone and takes a photo, "Looks like I win!" he smirks.

"It's 10:30, if they're born after midnight, I win." Jackson points out.

"Wait, what if one is born today and the other is born tomorrow?" Meredith asks. "It could happen."


	27. Chapter 27

The ambulance pulls up and the EMTs pull Arizona out on the gurney first, then Melanie and Addison climb out.

"Okay, let's get her inside now!"Addison replies looking around to see if Miller is there yet.

Meredith's car pulls up and Catherine and Alex hop out and follow them in.

"Did her water break?" Catherine asks.

"Yes, a few minutes ago." Addison replies, "Karev, grab that ultrasound!"

"Arizona don't push yet, just wait and let me check their positions," Addison reminds her as they enter the Trauma room. "Can we get this dress off of her?"

Catherine reaches underneath the blonde to feel the material and then she grabs a pair of scissors and pushes her up slightly so she can cut through the material in the back. "There, just pull it down." She says to the nurse.

Quickly they have the dress off of her and then slip on a gown, the whole time Alex is setting up the ultrasound and talking calmly to the blonde as Addison gets into position to check her dilation. "Karev, are you ready? She's at 5, and the first one is crowning." She says rapidly.

"Okay, Timothy looks good, Nicholas is almost sideways, if he shifts to the right, he's in perfect position." Alex calls out.

"Arizona, you're doing really good, but now I want you to push a little, let's see if Nicholas will shift into position." Addison says.

"Just bear down honey, he'll move." Catherine says softly, encouraging her.

All three limos pull up outside and now the whole wedding party is pouring into the ER to wait outside the trauma room. Bailey and Richard look at each other and realize they need to clear everyone out.

"I'm going to go in and check on her, everyone we can't stand here all night, so Wilson take everyone down to the lounge. Mr and Mrs Robbins, I'm sure that your daughter will want to see you first, but right now we need to evaulate her." Bailey explains handing her them off to Richard before slipping into the Trauma room.

"Addison, how is it going?" Bailey asks stepping up and taking Arizona's hand.

"She's at 7 now, Timothy is in position, and Nicholas is almost lined up perfectly," she says pleased.

"I'll go update the others," Catherine says excusing herself now that Bailey is there, she knows that although Robbins wasn't one of Bailey's residents the two surgeons are quite close and she doesn't want to intrude.

"Arizona, I'm going to go ahead and give you the epidural, now then we'll move you up to the OR for delivery," Addison replies.

The blonde nods and Melanie takes her other hand and whispers to her, "You're doing great."

Alex looks at the monitor again and he jabs Addison with his elbow, twin B has shifted into breech position.

"Arizona, you're at 9 now, but don't push yet. We need to get you upstairs to deliver Timothy, but Nichols is back in breech so we'll have to do a c-section. I'd prefer to deliver both by c-section, okay?" Addison asks looking at both women.

"How's my blood pressure now?" Arizona asks.

"It's still higher than we'd like, you should let her do the c-section for both," Bailey advises.

"Okay," Arizona says nervously glancing at Alex, "You'll assist?"

"I wouldn't miss it." Alex says putting a hand on her arm.

"I want Bailey in the OR too," Arizona says as they start to get her ready to move.

"I'll go update everyone and meet you there," Bailey says squeezing her hand, then turning to the other woman, she holds out her hand and says "Melanie, you come with me."

Melanie glances down at Arizona and kisses her before following Bailey out of the room.

Bailey and Melanie enter and immediately everyone stops talking and turns to them.

"Her blood pressure is still a little high, Nicholas is in breech position, Addison has decided to take her up to do a c-section and deliver both in the OR." Bailey explains. "Now Meredith and April, take the family members to the family room, the rest of you can go to the gallery to watch, but be respectful."

"Miranda are you scrubbing in?" Callie asks.

"Of course I am, she asked for me and Alex to assist," Bailey replies smiling.

Callie is torn, she really wants to be in the gallery, but she knows that she should sit with Arizona's parents. She pulls Jackson aside, "I'm going to stay with Sofia and Arizona's parents, you have to let me know what's happening, I want a text every other minute." She says firmly.

"Okay, okay," he says touching her arm, "I get it."

Moving out into the hall, Jackson approaches Webber, "I just want to point out that's almost 11:30," he says softly..

"Anything can happen," Webber reminds him as Catherine joins him.

* * *

Scrubbing side by side with Karev, Addison glances over as Bailey walks in, "Hey did you see Miller?" she asks.

"Uh, yeah, she's in OR 4 with another patient. I told her that we're next door, so she'll come in when she's done." Bailey says as she begins to scrub.

"Let's get this going," Alex says rushing past the redhead.

"Oh he is not going to try to rush this just so he can win that bet?" Addison says angrily following him into the OR.

Bailey just shakes her head, "they should not be betting on these things," she mutters to herself.

"Arizona, how are you feeling?" Addison asks. She gave her the epidural in the trauma room about 20 minutes ago.

"I'm good, I just barely felt the last contraction," she admits.

"Okay, then we'll give you a few more minutes." Addison says glancing over at Karev.

Arizona looks up at the gallery, "I don't see Callie or Meredith," she points out.

Bailey enters and hears the blonde's comment, "Callie and Meredith are with your family." She explains.

"Oh good, I'm sure my parents are glad that she's there with them," Arizona replies.

Addison and Alex are poking Arizona's feet and she's not responding, "Okay, Arizona, we're going to begin. Are you okay?" She asks.

The blonde nods nervously, unsure of where to look, she glances at the monitor and watches Addison place the scalpel on her stomach and begin to cut. Fascinated but then remembering that it's her stomach, she turns her head.

"Are you okay?" Bailey asks stepping back to face her.

"I'm fine, I just remembered that it's me that's under that knife", she admits nervously.

"Karev, are you ready for the first one?" Addison asks.

He can't help but look at the clock, it's five til midnight, "I'm ready," he says reaching out.

"Okay, here is Timothy," she says handing him the tiny baby.

Alex takes him over to the small table and quickly begins clearing his airways and rubbing him to get him to breath.

Arizona calls out, "Alex? Alex, what's happening?"

Bailey reaches out as Addison hands her Nicholas, "We've got them Arizona, just hold on," she says going over to join Alex and repeat the same steps with the second baby.

Finally Timothy gasps and then cries a little, Alex exhales, "He's good, Arizona," he says relieved.

Then he watches Bailey as Nicholas responds the same way. The two doctors look at each other and quickly show Arizona both of the babies before putting them into the NICU cubes and taking them out of the OR.

"Did we do it?" Arizona asks the redhead.

"We did. Timothy was born at 11:57 and Nicholas at 12:01," Addison says smiling at her. "They have separate birthdays, just as you wanted."

"Thanks Addison, now close me up. I want to see those babies again." Arizona says as the anesthesiologist puts her under, so Addison can finish the surgery.

"They're both fine and breathing on their own," Callie announces to everyone in the family room.

"How's Arizona?" Barbara asks.

"She's fine too. Addison is closing now. She'll be in recovery soon and you should be able to see her within the hour." Callie informs them.

Relieved they all hug and cry. Meredith goes up to Melanie, "Come on, let's get you into some scrubs so you can see the babies." She says taking her hand.

As they walk into the NICU, they see Alex and Bailey each by a cube. "I have Timothy here, that's Nicholas." Alex says gesturing to Melanie.

"Oh my god, look how small they are. They're okay right?" Melanie asks worried.

"Yes, they are small but they're strong, just like their mother," Bailey replies proudly.

"You can reach in and touch them," Meredith says softly taking her hand and inserting it into the pocket on the cube.

* * *

In the recovery room, Jo is sitting beside Arizona holding her hand, waiting for her to come out of the anesthesia.

"Hey there," she says softly as the blonde's eyes flutter. "The boys are fine, Alex and Bailey are still with them. Melanie just saw them and she's on her way here now to see you." Jo explains.

Nodding, Arizona smiles at her, "I need to see them Jo," she says trying to lift her head up.

"Uh no, you stay still. Hold on," Jo says messing with her phone, then she holds it in front of the blonde and shows her the photo's that Alex just sent of Melanie and the boys. "See they're doing great!"

Tearfully, Arizona turns to see her Mom and Dad entering the recovery room with April. "Have you seen them yet?" she asks.

"Not yet, we wanted to see you first, sweetheart," Daniel says kissing her forehead.

A few minutes later, Addison enters the room and she smiles brightly at the blonde, "How are you feeling now?" She asks.

"I'm great, but I'd be better if I could see my babies." Arizona replies, tears still streaking down her face.

"Well, then you'll be happy that I brought them to see you, then." Addison says as Alex and Bailey wheel in the NICU cubes.

Opening the first cube, Addison pulls Timothy out and carefully lays him beside the blonde. Bailey repeats with Nicholas as Melanie enters and leans over and kisses the blonde, than each baby. "You did it," she says softly to the blonde.

"We did it." Arizona corrects her.

* * *

"I am discharging you today, but you have to promise to go home for a few hours. You're parents are going to stay with the twins until you and Melanie come back, okay?" Addison asks, looking from one to the other.

"Okay, okay, I'll go home for two hours, then we'll be back." Arizona replies, "I promise."

"Melanie, two hours at home, before you come back. Doctor's order." Addison repeats.

Leaving the room, Addison heads up to check on the boys again, they're both breathing on their own now and they both nursed successfully this morning for the first time, so it's just a matter of them gaining weight now before they can go home.

As she enters the NICU, she isn't surprised to see Callie there, "Hey, I just wanted to get pictures for Sofia today, she's so excited and she can't wait to see them. Are you sure that we can't bring her in here?"

"Maybe tomorrow, now I just sent Arizona home for a few hours, you should get out of here, the boys are fine." Addison says reassuring her.

* * *

"Arizona, can we please just lay down for a little while? It feels like forever since we've just laid beside each other." Melanie points out.

Exhaustion and worry etch the blonde's face, but when she turns around and see the same on Melanie's face she smiles slowly and agrees, "Okay," she says taking her hand.

"Oh my god, I've missed this bed... Melanie says laying down first.

Carefully laying down next, Arizona has to admit it feels amazing to be home and in her own bed. Melanie moves in closer and spoons her, "Isn't this so much better than that hospital bed?" She whispers and then yawns into the blonde's hair.

"Hmmm," Arizona mumbles relaxing into Melanie's embrace. "You set an alarm, right," she asks opening her eyes.

"Yes, and Addison will call us if there's any reason to call us," Melanie replies.

* * *

"Hey," Melanie says after she turns the alarm off, "Have you been awake long?" she asks.

"Not long, I just woke up and realized that I'm not pregnant, it kind of freaked me out for a second." Arizona admits turning to look at her.

"Let's take a shower and get dressed and go check on the boys." Melanie says raising up on one elbow and tracing the blonde's lips with her finger.

* * *

Walking back into the hospital and hour later, everything feels different to Arizona. She looks over at Melanie and smiles, "Thank you." She says pulling on her arm and leaning in and kissing her in the elevator.

"Why are you thanking me?" Melanie asks confused.

"Because you're amazing and supportive and you've done so much this week and I appreciate it." Arizona replies smiling at her.

"Well, you've done a lot this week yourself," Melanie points out as she pulls her closer, "and thank you for everything that you've done this week. You've completely changed my life, you know that don't you?"

"We've changed each other's lives," Arizona corrects her gently.

The elevator doors open and Jo and Alex are standing there waiting on it.

"Hey you're back and you look much better," Alex says greeting the blonde with a hug and nodding to Melanie.

"We're just heading in to see them, have you seen my Mom and Dad?" Arizona asks looking at both of them.

"They're in there now, that's why we're heading home," Jo replies. "They're doing really great today Arizona," Jo says excitedly.

"Thank you both for everything, now get some rest." Melanie says giving them both a light hug as they get into the elevator to leave.

Feeling much more like herself after the nap and shower, Arizona rushes into the NICU to see each of her parents in gowns holding one of the twins. She and Melanie rush in and scrub and gown up so they can join them.

Finally ready, she enters the room and goes up to kiss each parent and child, then she demands that they pose for a photo. Melanie goes over to one of the nurses and asks for her to take a picture of all of them and she pulls Arizona in and they take a family photo.

Bailey walks in and hands Arizona an envelope, she looks at it and laughs. "Is this the money from the pool?" She asks.

"Yes, you won. No one even considered that you'd have them on different days." Bailey says, "Now maybe they'll stop betting on surgeries."

"Don't bet on it." Arizona says laughing and counting the money.


	28. Chapter 28

**_EPILOGUE_**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Mel asks entering the room and glancing around to make sure everything is packed.

"I can't believe we've been gone a week. I miss them so much," Arizona says turning away from the ocean view. "We are going to Mom and Dad's when we get home, right?" She asks as a tear slides down her face.

"Yes, that is the plan," Melanie says crossing the room and taking her in her arms. "Oh and your folks just sent this photo," Melanie says, pulling her phone out of her pocket and showing her the photo.

Arizona's face brightens as she looks at them, "They've grown. Don't you think they've grown?" she asks excitedly.

"Arizona. We've only been gone a week." Melanie teases and kisses her lips.

Pulling away and looking serious, Arizona says, "I woke up yesterday and for a second, I thought the whole thing was a dream. Then I rolled over and saw you beside me and knew it was real. She adds pulling her in and kissing her.

Walking into the next room, Melanie puts the last bag onto the luggage cart and then checks the time on her phone. "We have a few minutes before we need to head downstairs," she says crossing the room and taking the blonde in her arms.

"Then I have time to say thank you for this amazing and wonderful honeymoon, I can't believe that I've never been to Pearl Harbor." Arizona says leaning in and kissing her again.

"I thought you should see the memorial for the battleship that you were named after." Melanie replies.

"It was amazing and thoughtful of you to plan this. And I've enjoyed every second, but now I really want to get home and hold those babies again," Arizona admits as she starts for the door.

"I miss them too, but hold on just a second." Melanie says pulling her back into the room and pushing her down onto the bed.

"Melanie..." Arizona begins to protest that they really don't have time, but then she sees the box in her hand and she stops talking.

"I know it's not really our anniversary, but it was almost one year ago that we met and my whole life changed," she says opening the box and pulling out a necklace with two hearts and three stones.

"It's beautiful," Arizona says tearing up as Melanie reaches around and puts it on her. "I love you and I thought I had everything until I met you," she says kissing her.

* * *

 _ **Hope that you enjoyed this story... now I have created an alternate Calzona version that I'll be posting in a few days, it is entitled "Oh Baby"... Stay tuned**_


End file.
